Kya: The Story of a Double
by Kya2Avatar
Summary: It took time for her to get two out of the four elements. She is working on the third and can't grasp the fourth just yet. Having to hide from her best friends,Sokka and Katara, can't be too good for her either. Yet when captured by the notorious Prince Zuko, he is the key that unlocks many powers, and feelings, she never knew she had. "Maybe I don't want to be saved anymore."
1. Book 1 Episode 1: A Legend

_**Hi, **_

_**The name's Kya~Waterbender~Avatar. I hope you like this. I have been working on it for a while. If you already read this one go to my second part on my orig penname. Love you all!**_

* * *

**Book One: Water Episode 1: A Legend**

There is a legend but only few know about this. My grandmother's mother told her the legend and now it is passed to me. It is said after exactly 1,000,000 avatars have been born some sort of special event occurs. No one bothered because to them it was a silly myth, well until I was born.  
I was born when the last airbending avatar was dead. My mother died giving birth and I was told my father died before I was born. I ask for for answers on his death, but none of the villagers tell me. I am all alone except for my grandmother which is practically like being alone. My name is Kya after my great-great grandmother.  
I turned three when I found out I could bend the crystal clear element. I was five when I found out about the wispy wind and then seven when I crumbled what little solid earth I found. I have manage to keep this to myself. Not even my grandmother knows I have these powers. I recently found the last avatar was the millionth one. I guess I am the new avatar but I have no courage to try and tell others.  
Today I turn 15 and grandma thinks it's a good idea to get me married to my betrothed, Sokka, the only 'man' in our village. I have known him since we were born and have never seen him as man, more like a boy or a brother. I long for the times where it wasn't wrong for us to bathe together or where Katara was still learning waterbending and accidentally whipped Sokka in the butt. The two were my lifelong friends. I wish it would stay that way but things aren't always what you want. He and I are the only teens in the village. It was time the village cheered up, apparently this meant a marriage celebration. Maybe some laughter will enter the village. Our spirit left as soon as we didn't see the boats of our soldiers anymore...  
Everyone scrambles around trying to figure out what they should do. I don't know why they even try this. They all know how much I despise most of them. I bet they think that this could be a tribute to my dear mother, whom they all loved. I could never live up to their expectations they had from her so I was rejected by everyone except Hakoda and his children, Katara and Sokka.  
Anyway I abandon them to practice more water and airbending. For most of the day I am always away by myself training long and hard. The only element which was hard for me to grasp was fire. By nature I could be calm and go with the flow like air but at some moments I could be earth stubborn and unmoving. But I couldn't get enough anger for fire. Every time I tried there was a "spurt" and tiny wisp of smoke popped out.  
Sokka manage to escape and go fishing with Katara. Knowing Sokka, I didn't expect them back anytime soon. After a couple of hours, I get back to the village around noon and perform my daily chores. I sweep some snow from our entrance and suddenly a bright blue light shoots into the sky. I stop for a couple of seconds but since it doesn't affect me now, I don't care and go back to sweeping the entrance more. After I finish, I walk outside our wall for a short break. A black dot catches my eye and I glance to see the dot moving towards the wall. As I keep watching I notice the dot turn into a human shape. Soon it is clear that a young boy is riding a penguin. He doesn't seem to want to stop, so fearing him an enemy, I bend a drift of snow. The snow piles up and he crashes straight into it. The strange boy jumps up from where he crashes, and sees me.

"Hi I'm Aang and I'm an airbender," he says, giving me a giant smile.

Unable to feel any strength to stand I fall into the snow. The ice and snow do little to cool off my brain as it works to figure out what he just said.  
The airbenders were all killed when the fire nations ravaged their temples, looking for the avatar. How could this boy have avoided the fire nation? Aang has the young curious eyes of a toddler but the height and vocabulary of a thirteen or fourteen year old. Something moves behind him and I look to see a huge furry creature that looks like nothing I have seen before.

"What is that," I ask, pointing to the massive creature.

"Oh, This is my flying bison, Appa." Aang says, throwing his arms up in introduction.

My eyes widen and I slowly back away as the bison lumbers closer. I have never seen anything as big as him. The biggest thing I have ever seen was a turtle seal. Aang watches as I back away from the creature.

"Appa won't hurt you," he says, patting the face of it.

I trust the look in his eyes and stand still, letting, Appa?, come closer. He takes a deep whiff of of me and sticks out his tongue. He takes his tongue and caresses all of me in one lick. One time is all it takes to cover me in bison saliva. It is pretty hard for me to not laugh at this. My hair sticks straight up and makes it look like I got shocked by lightning. I look at Aang only to see the boy rolling on the snow laughing at me. His face and bald head were bright red. I look to the bison and from behind him come Sokka and Katara. Sokka sees me and runs grabbing my arm, pulling me inside the village.

"Kya, stay away from this kid,'' Sokka whispers ,checking for what I think is to see if Aang was near.

"Good afternoon to you too," I say, my voice oozing sarcasm. He tugs me closer and stares me in the eye.

"I'm serious Kya, Stay away from him.''

I look to where Aang is and see him playing in the snow like a little kid. I jerk Sokka around till he is facing the scene.

"He looks oh so dangerous."

He gives me the eye and runs off in the direction of the village. However, everyone is already making their way out. Everyone sticks to a far distance, not knowing what to make of Aang. He smiles at everyone but people are too tired to decide anything. We allow him to sleep in an abandoned house a distance from the village but not far from my hut. As he retires, everyone returns to work or sleep to ready themselves for the day after tomorrow.

***Morning***

In the morning, Aang isn't here and I find Katara to be missing too. I was hoping to ask Aang to show me some airbending moves. Instead, I look for Sokka and find him _trying_ to train the little ones. I emphasize 'trying' as I can see they all just stare pretending to comprehend his words. The children are only three or seven, too young to understand what this war. As I approach the children run off to some place. Sokka sees me and a smile creeps onto his lips. He runs at me, _trying_ to scare me with his warrior face. I keep my ground as he gets closer and he stops, knowing I won't be scared easily anymore.

"You were always so easy to scare when your were younger."

I look at him and see a young boy not ready for commitment but willing to do anything to please his village and his sister.

"Sokka, Tell me the truth, and remember I know when you are lying." He nods to me, a look i his eyes.

"Sokka... Do you really love me?'' As soon as I finish he turns away from me.

Before I could look at him, a loud noise draws away our attention and we look to the sky to see a big light shine and a thin trail of smoke. I have only seen this once in my life. The light we just saw was from a Fire Nation flare.

* * *

**_Again review me please. Anything and everything welcome _**

**_(/^_^)/\(^_^\)_**

**_Yours Truly, Kya~Avatar_**


	2. Book 1 Episode 2: Fire and Ice

_**Hey guys! (^_^)**_

**_SO I got my first review! Thanks MoSBanapple._**

**_MoSBanapple- _I altered the script a bit to suit my story.**

**_Anymore comments or concerns please feel free to review._**

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 2: Fire and Ice**_

Moments go by and in the distance I see Katara and Aang running towards us. Sokka looks at me and catches what I am staring at. He glares at the pair, or actually I should say Aang, and dashes to them.

"Where were you guys," he questions, still glaring at Aang.

"A-at the a-abandoned fire nation ship," Katara stutters, her cheeks a rosy rouge.

Before Sokka can respond, black soot starts to fall from the sky and dirty the pure white beneath us. I hear the people in the village start gasping and even a few start to cry out. Sokka looks to the village and the people, then whips his head back to the two. His face is a bright blood red.

"It is all your fault. The fire nation saw that stupid flare and are coming here. You are a danger and menace. I order you leave this village and never be allowed to stay here anymore," Sokka yells, pointing a finger at Aang.

I listen as the villagers whisper in agreement and send glares towards Aang. I watch as Aang's head droops and he shuffles through the snow with his pet right beside him. Katara slowly turns towards Aang's direction, her eyes glistening with a light sheen of salt water.

"Sokka, he is only a child. He didn't know any better," Sokka's glare softens, as I try to persuade him.

But he makes no attempt to stop Aang. The village quickly disperses, leaving me and Katara to watch as the last airbender in the whole world, vanishes over the horizon. There is the last bit of any hope of me learning traditional airbending techniques. I look to Katara, who has not moved ever a centimeter from her spot.

"You know he's one hundred years old,'' Katara says softly.

"How do you know?"

"I figured it out because he didn't even know about the war between all the nations and the Fire Nation," Katara replies, taking my hand.

"Where did you find him, Katara?"

"I found him in an iceberg. I broke it open with waterbending. He came out of it with Appa."

My eyes widen as her words sink in. As Katara grows, her bending will become unstoppable. I finish our short chat and drag her back to the village so I can ready myself for the battle. If it came to it, I would reveal everything to protect my village, even though they dislike me so.  
As I rush to my house, I hear children scream out to look at the wall. I turn to see a huge ship crashing into the ice and snow of the wall, turning it into powdered snow. I look in front to see Sokka with his spear and boomerang. His face has the traditional war paint with the colors of a ice wolf. I run to the wall and grab Sokka, making him fall into the snow. The ship's bow just barely misses us by a hairs width. He stands back up and holds his ground as the hull opens. I look to the ship's bridge as soldiers surround two people, one a short, round man with gold pupils and graying hair in a traditional top knot worn by most elders in the Fire Nation. The other person was a young boy, about my age or older, with molten gold eyes that seem to flow like liquid, and a single ponytail in the center of his head all hair around it has been shaved off. As soon as his boot touches the snow, Sokka yells his battle cry and goes at the group with his spear head aimed directly at the younger man's heart. The boy redirects the spear, making Sokka run right past him and straight into the snow head first.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I have come here for the Avatar," the boy yells to the village, pretending that didn't just happen, "I am looking for the avatar and spotted him near your village. Now give him to me."

We all gasp as he takes hold of Katara and Sokka's grandmother.

"He should be this old, and very wise," he explains, then throws Grangran back to the crowd.

I step forward to say something but both Katara and my grandmother take opposite arms. Zuko makes eye contact with me and smirks.

"Is that a challenge I see," he says, lighting his hands with the glowing oranges, yellows, and reds of his element.

Before I can even make a move Sokka goes in for another sneak attack. Yet again Zuko deflects him and uses Sokka's own weapon to hit Sokka in the head twice.

"I must warn you my temper is not the best thing about me. I will only say it one more time", he shoots a flame at a house, "Where is the avatar?!"

"Right here."

I whip around to see Aang and his flying thing behind us. As he says this, flames start hitting open air of where Aang used to be. He dodges the fire almost as fluidly as air. As he dodges one flame, it smacks into a house. I glance at Aang who looks at the burning house.

"If you stop burning this village then I will come with you," Aang says, causing Zuko to stop firing.

"Guards seize the avatar," Zuko commands the soldiers next to him.

We watch helplessly as the guards bind Aang's hands together and lead him up into the ship. I watch Zuko as he talks to the fat man on his right. Aang turns to face us and this the last thing we see before the ship closes up. I look to Katara as she runs in the opposite direction, then to Sokka who complains about having to rebuild the wall and his new watch tower. All the hope I had for this war ending is ripped from me as the ship leaves my sight. I see people still working on things for my wedding but I can tell they only do this to pass time. All the enthusiasm was murdered when Prince Zuko stepped foot in the snow.

* * *

***Few Hours Later***

I walk around the outer perimeter of the village and see a strange sight. In the distance is Appa with people in his saddle. I walk closer to see Sokka and Katara packing things in the saddle.

"What are you guys doing,'' I ask, causing both to drop things.

Katara stares at me then grins to Sokka. They nod in unison and Sokka jumps from Appa's saddle. He walks towards me, places his arms on my sides then leans towards me and smirks. A light blush settles on my cheeks as he inches closer to me.

"Umm Sokka why are you so close to m, ahh," I yell, as Sokka throws me over his shoulder.

He carries me and throws me into the saddle, Katara giggling the whole time.

"Hey what gives with the treatment?"

They both look at me with joker-like smiles on their faces. This might have been the one and only time that I felt fear looking into my friend's faces.

"We are going to save Aang. We need all the manpower to fight those soldiers," Katara says, breaking the awkward silence.

"How would I be good man power? I can't fight hand to hand," I exclaim.

"No but you can fight with your waterbending," she replies, while trying to get Appa into the icy sea water.

As Appa gets into the water, Sokka's mouth falls open along with mine.

"How did you know I can waterbend?!" I feel heat drain from my face and into the cool sea breeze.

"I saw you on a piece of ice one day. How come you never told us you could bend the water," Katara asks, looking to me with a frown.

"Hey, Have you guys forgotten about me," Sokka says as we did forget about him, "Kya, why didn't you even tell me you were a bender?"

I try and dig around for a reason to not explain then immediately find one.

"Guys we need to get to Aang and think about a game plan."

I am lucky because it seems to distract them long enough to stop talking about the subject.

"First we need to get to the ship," Sokka says.

"What was it that Aang said to Appa to try to get him to fly? Yum yum," Katara said.

"Wasn't it Yip-yip," Sokka asks, laying back on the saddle.

With those words and a jolt, Appa starts to hover over the water and then fly through the clouds.

"Sokka, You did it,'' I say launching myself onto Sokka and giving him a huge hug.

I look up to see a bright red faced Sokka, and listen as Katara snickers from the front. In almost minutes, I see the familiar ship with a big Fire Nation symbol on its side. As we approach my mind goes blank and whirs into different situations that can happen. Suddenly Katara takes us above the clouds.

"What gives,'' I ask.

But Katara hushs me and motions me to look down. I look only to see Aang has broken out from below and is fighting the soldiers. Without thinking about anything I grab the reins from Katara and nose dive into the ship. Sokka and I jump off first with Katara seconds behind us. Immediately I freeze two guards where they stand. Katara freezes a man who almost burns me on the spot. I watch as Sokka throws his boomerang and it hits a soldier, knocking him out cold.

I suddenly felt a searing pain on my arm and turn to see the banished prince 4 feet away from me. I down at my arm to see my brown skin turn to pink bubbling welts. The slightest movement makes my arm feel like it's next to an open blaze. I turn back to Zuko aiming right at me, readying himself for another blast.

Before my mind can comprehend anything, my body does the unthinkable. I stand straight, fighting the searing pain, and raise my hands up. The air around us stops moving and everyone turns to face me. Zuko stops dead in his tracks as he watches my movements. One quick sweep of my arms and a stream of air comes from behind me and smacks into Zuko, throwing him back first into a metal wall. This doesn't knock him out but, instead, makes him dazed. I look around and watch as everyone slowly realizes what just happened, even Aang stares wide eyed at me.

"There are two avatars,'' the fat guy says, looking between Aang and I.

"Um hi," I say.

My words seem to knock everyone out of their trances. Not wanting anymore pain I make an ice wall between me and those trying to bring me down. With my shield up I turn to Aang.

Within seconds of me glancing over, I see Aang fall into the sea. I get ready to dive in after him when he comes out in a spiraling tower of water. His eyes and tattoos glow so brightly it looks to be white instead of the blue I strain my eyes to see. He creates a huge wave which sweeps over the deck, washing away everyone, except Sokka and Katara, off the ship. The water lets my arm cool off from the blistering pain the burn is causing. I feel an unfamiliar coolness resonate through my body and look in time to see a bright glow from the burn on my arm. The glow disappears as fast as it appears. My arm appears to be, seemingly, untouched. The burn, along with the pain it had brought, vanishes with the glow. Unable to stand being in the cold water anymore, I find the anchor chain and climb that to the deck.

However, I am too late, I look to the sky to see Appa and everyone already flying away. When Zuko and the fat man arrive on board they throw a huge flaming, fiery mass at the kids. A knot ties itself in my intestines as I shout to them. Everyone turns to see the flames and Aangs jumps from Appa's saddle smacking the mass into the side of the canyon the ship sits in. This event triggers an avalanche, which covers more than half of the ship. I turn to look at Zuko, who glares to the sky and lets out a huge stream of chaotic flames. He turns to see me and just as I turn to run, a soldier jumps on me and ties my hands behind my back.

"You run and I will go back to your village and make sure to burn it to the ground, people and all," Zuko says, glaring at me.

I have no choice but to surrender to him. As they bring me under the deck, I look back to the sky and burn it into my memory. I pray to the spirits that this isn't the last I will see of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. :) Please review if you like it. So I know if I should post more of this story on this site.**

**Yours Truly, **

**Kya~Avatar**


	3. Book 1 Episode 3: On The Ship

_**Hey!**_

_**I hope all of you had a great day. **  
_

**_MoSBanapple- By putting the punctuation at the end of the sentences this ends the sentences and didn't allow me to explain their actions. I looked at your story and the structure is a bit peculiar and didn't look right._**

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_**Episode 3: On The Ship**_

Zuko leads me away from all light and sound of the outside. The only thing I can hear is the dripping of water from the random pipes the intersect throughout the ship's ceiling. With Zuko in front of me, a soldier on either side and more behind, I have no way out of this. If I made it back I could probably protect my village and drive them away. Before I could do anything, the soldiers wrap thin chains around my wrists and feet, then push me into a cell. I smack the floor with a heavy 'thud' and feel slight soreness in my arms and legs, mostly from all the fighting I did on deck.

"You two will stay here all day and night to make sure she stays put," he commands two soldiers, "Move one speck and the other will be throwing you overboard. Understand?"

The soldiers nod to him and stand on either side of my cell. He takes one last look at me, then walks away. I listen until I can't hear his boots anymore. When he leaves I watch the soldiers lose their perfect posture and start talking. As they talk I work my chains, trying to find a way to slide them off. Suddenly the talking ceases and I look to see the soldiers back to rigid posture. I inch forward to see the round man that was with the Prince when he walked into our village. He waves his hand at the soldiers and they leave. Once they leave my sight, the man enters the cell. I back away from him as he moves inside more. He stops a distance away once he sees I won't go anywhere near him. I inspect him, noticing he isn't making any unnecessary movements. No bending movements I need to worry about right now.

"Is it ok if I sit right here," he asks, with a smile that reminded me of my grandfather.

I nod to him, still watching his movements for anything extra. He kneels onto the floor and places his hands in front of him. He must know I am watching his movements for anything slightly wrong. I keep standing, incase he tries anything.

"I am Iroh from the Fire Nation, firebender, brother of Firelord Ozai and uncle of Zuko," he says, looking me straight in the eye.

"I am Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, waterbender, and airbender,'' I reply, looking him back in the eye but my breathing become a bit erratic.

"Although I may be out of line saying this but there is no need to worry. I will not do anything to let you go but I will not do anything to make your journey too uncomfortable," he says, noticing my distance.

For some reason my muscles relax and my breathing slows back to normal. He seems to have the sweetness only elders can have for the youth but he isn't a sickly sweet that overbears. I take a deep breath then kneel in front of him.

"So you are the avatar's double,'' Iroh asks me.

"I guess. I mean the legend said something would happen," I reply, worry pooling in stomach.

"What legend would you be talking about exactly," Iroh questions me.

I spend some time explaining the story that has been passed from my grandmother's great great grandmother to her child to my grandmother to me. He listens intently, showing he is by nodding at my every sentence. We talk some more trying to break down the legend but he has to leave. As he leaves, he promises to come back tomorrow with tea and food. Only he doesn't know that tomorrow I am not going to be here. I feel a strong urge of sleep but don't want too. My vision starts getting spotty and I lay down, allowing myself to be vulnerable for the sake of escaping this nightmare.

I awake to see no guards anywhere near my cell. I take some more time to loosen the chains around my hands and finally slide out of them. Taking water from a dish near the cell entrance, I freeze it into a pick and unlock my ankles from their braces. The guards left a while ago to get something to eat. I pray that they are no where near to see what I was about to do. I never told Iroh but I did try my hand in earth.

In the summer when ice would thin enough I would feel around for earth and work away the water from that specific spot. I know it sounds impossible but I taught myself earthbending this way. I know metal can't be made without earth and with some luck, I could bend the bars. I spit in my palms and look to the bars. I close my eyes as I touch the cool rods. I pull, praying to the spirits this works. I look to see a gap in the bars. Warmth spreads through me like a wildfire when I climb through the hole in the bars. Taking a quick look down the hall I see torches lighting the halls dimly. I look the other way and find this dungeon is a dead end. There is only one way in and out of the hell hole.

"At least I remember the way," I say, bringing back the memory of the many twists and turns I took to get here.

I start walking down the hall with quick, silent steps, knowing at any moment that soldiers could come around the corner. I check around each and every corner hoping not to see anyone walking down here. A cold sweat starts to make my palms slick and my boots too warm. I wipe my hands on my jacket but it comes back making my hands more wet than before. Worry pools in my stomach and my intestines start making knots. My breathing becomes ragged, as if I have walked for many moons when it only has been a few yards. But from what I remember it should only take two more turns. The next hallway is, of course, the longest of them all. I look down to see if my boots were ok when I hit something hard. I slowly look up into the eye holes of the soldier meant to guard me in my cell.

"You little..," the soldier yells, just before I blow his helmet off.

He catches a hold of my arm as I try to jump over him. Without thinking I slash him across his cheek with my nails. As he holds his cheek, I airbend over him and the other soldier. As soon as I touch the floor, I take off in a sprint. As I run down the last hall, I can already smell the salt of the sea. I see, through a thin film of tears, the exit only meters away and then I don't. I fall onto the ground face first. I try to stand once more but I am flipped onto my back so I can see the glowing ember eyes of my captor. Prince Zuko sits on my stomach and hands, his hands on my forearms. I could barely see the pupil of his scarred eye as his eyes squint and mouth turns to a grimace.

"WHO LET THE PRISONER ALMOST ESCAPE," he screams.

As he yells, I look to his hands only to see them glow an almost white light. I bite back as the searing pain becomes too much. Tears form in the corners of my eyes and I try to push them back but they spill over to make way for more. He notices my face and removes his hands to reveal the bubbling, burnt skin.

"This time chain her in the cell next to my room," he shouts the commands at the soldiers that surround us.

Zuko personally walks me to the cell. When he said closer, I didn't know it meant right next to his room. If I get out a second time this means I have to sneak by his open door. They drag me into the cell and I raise my head only to see cuffs on the wall and chains on the ground. They throw my wrists into the cuffs and ankles into the cuffs chained to the ground. I don't fight them as Zuko had drained the last of my energy when he burned me. Each hand is about two feet from one another. My feet can only move a foot before the chain kills my movement. They place a chain across my abdomen as extra security before locking up the door. I watch as Zuko yells at the soldiers that guarded my last cell.

"If she even so much as gets one hand out of the cuff in her sleep, you will be thrown off my ship into the ocean. Understand, Yu Ming," Zuko yells.

Once the soldier nods Zuko turns heel and walks into his room, slamming the door.

"This time you won't get out," Yu Ming growls at me.

He gives me a demon-like stare before whipping around and proceeding down the hall. I drop my head down, but not in defeat. That one taste of almost freedom only fuels the hunger for open air. I allow myself, once more, to let darkness take me.

_***Next Day***_

I awake to the scraping of my ankle chains against the metal floor. I look up to see Zuko, sitting right infront of me. I could feel a flame erupt within my soul, my actions overpower my thoughts as I spit at Zuko. The saliva ball takes flight and lands on his right cheek. Instead of the expected explosion, he calmly swipes away the saliva. He stands from his position and walks over to me. He raises his hand but I don't flinch, not wanting him to know I am scared. He smirks at me when I do nothing. He kneels down, getting a little too close to my face. I can smell smoke and some sort of sweetness come off of him.

"You are an interesting child..."

"Shut up, boy prince. You are nothing but a year or two older than me. If anyone is the child it would be you by the way you throw tantrums," I cut him off.

My words wipe the smirk from his face and quick as a fire viper, he pinches my cheeks with one hand. Normally I wouldn't act this way but when I see him, something new comes out of me. A new vigor to fight him and make him show his true emotions.

"I would not talk to me in such a vulgar manner. I do control how life in this ship will be for you. You could live life in this pleasant cells or strapped to the ship's smoke pipe. Oh then I couldn't control how my fire burns you, unlike what I did to your arms," he says, his smirk returning.

"Fuck you," I say, gritting my teeth. The pain from yesterday has dulled very little. After I say this he lights his palm with the red, orange hell that caused me these damned burns. He expects me to wince away from him or to even scream in horror, but to his amazement, and mine, I blow it out.

"I think I am going to have a fun time on board with you here," he says, standing from me and walking out of the cell.

I breathe a sigh of relief as he leaves. The weight in my chest and on my shoulders vanish.

_***Afternoon***_

After another sleeping spell, I awake once more to someone in my cell. But he has not come by himself. He is accompanied by not only soldiers, but my food and drink. My mouth waters from the sight of the things he holds, as I have not had anything to eat since two days ago. Iroh calmly sips his tea out of a china cup, as he notices I am awake and inspecting him. I take a deep breath and smell Jasmine tea along with some spicy broth. I know the smell of Jasmine from when my grandmother made it. We would buy it from the traveling people that came to the village.

"You almost missed our meeting today," Iroh says, still sipping his tea.

"Although it was not meant as an insult, it really is lovely talking to someone like you. I am not really meant to be in this place where I am so unwelcomed," I reply, truthfully and staring at the teapot.

He stands from where he kneels after pouring a second cup of tea. He walks over to me and lifts the tea to my lips. It feels so good to have liquid wash over the cracks in my throat. He does the same with the broth until there isn't a drop left.

"Thank you," I say, as he kneels back to where he was before.

He opens his mouth but stops as he hears the pounding of boots drawing nearer and nearer to the cell. I watch a soldier walk past then stop and walk back.

"General Iroh, Zuko is looking for you on deck. I will guard her for you," Yu Ming states, bowing to Iroh.

"Well it seems I have been cut short. It was nice talking to you, Kya. Good afternoon," Iroh says, bowing to me.

"Likewise," I reply before he takes his leave.

I glance at Yu Ming, who gives me a devilish smirk.

"Looks like we are alone. Time for payback for the scratch you gave me," Yu Ming says, removing his helmet and revealing the scratch to have scabbed over.

Before I can defy him, he grabs my hair and pulls me towards him. As soon as his lips touch mine, I bite down hard until I taste his blood. A sharp pain comes across my cheek and I taste my own blood.

"Oh my sweet, you really should of not done that," he says, wiping blood from his lip.

I open my mouth to scream but he takes off his arm wrap and stuffs it in my mouth. I try to spit it out but he takes another cloth and wraps this around my mouth, keeping the other cloth in place. I struggle in my cuffs as his hands start to undo my jacket. The chains around my ankles only hinder me from kicking him away. After a few agonizing moments, he opens up my bindings to reveal my rather large breasts. I strain against my cuffs and shake away from him. His response is a swift punch in my stomach, knocking all the air from me. Breathless, I take a giant gulp of air and blow hard but the cloth breaks any chances of me blowing him away. He punches me in the stomach again, seeing what I was trying to do. Gasping for air, I have no strength to fight anymore. He starts to knead me and, to my disgust, lick me. His hands roam over the newly exposed skin and, as much as I would like too, I can not do a single thing to stop him.

Feeling new strength again, I struggle and see he is close enough for me to give him a kick. I swing my foot up and connect with his groin. He shoots away from me and holds his crotch. I cheer for a couple minutes until he stops and stares at me wild-eyed. He approaches me and hits my forearm, right on my burn. The smack brings forth a new pain of unhealed skin. If only I had the water to heal myself like I did last time. My thoughts cease as he grabs my legs and spreads them forcefully.

Just as he reaches for those bindings, I feel no more struggle. I blink once and then twice in disbelief. Prince Zuko is strangling Yu Ming against the metal wall with one hand. As Yu Ming turns a bright scarlet, Prince Zuko releases him and watches as he runs away.

"There will be no heinous crimes against women in my ship," he states, kneeling down to replace my bindings and shirt.

I watch his face turn bright blood red as he does this and he coughs in the end but he says nothing.

"Thank you, Zuko," I say, letting one tear escape hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I am only going to say this once more, rape is not allowed on this ship," he states again, and then motions for a soldier to come in, "Get her into my room and chain her there."

They quickly bind my arms fully to the shoulders and lead me to the next room. The room is spacious and almost bare. On one wall there is a large outcrop with candles sitting on top. Above it sits a Fire Nation flag. Other than the candles providing light, a tiny shaft lets in some sunlight. They leave me and Zuko in the room but not before chaining me in the same manner as in the cell. He kneels down to me, getting his face close to mine.

"You are a tough girl," he says.

He goes to stand but seems to trip and his lips come into contact with mine.


	4. Book 1 Episode 4: Kyoshi Island

**_Hey,_**

**_Sorry I couldn't update yesterday so I updated today twice for you. Thank you _****_Kohana-san, Queen of Egypt180, and YannieMae for following me. I love you guys so much for doing this. It shows you care._**

**_Kohana-san- I am so clumsy as a writer sometimes. Kys is 5'9 with tan skin, long raven black hair and cerulean colored eyes._**

* * *

**_Book 1: Water _**

**_Episode 4: Kyoshi Island_**

He realizes what's happened and stands straight. He clears his throat for a few minutes before kneeling back down to tightening the chain on my abdomen.

"Forget that ever happened," he says, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he walks to his door and slams it shut.

_**_-Nerdy line(-O_O-)-_**_

_**An hour later**_

I awake to the sound of boots hitting the metal floor. I can hear muffled voices coming from behind the metal door. The voices stop in front of my door and proceed to have a deep conversation. It's like they are mocking me with their freedom. They can stand and walk around in the sun while I am trapped here, chained like some damned animal. Hungry and thirsty, waiting for the sweetness of drink and food.

"Now I know why Zuko was so angry even before Yu Ming almost raped that girl," one guard says.

The voices behind the door become clearer as I strain against my restraints.

"Hey, I don't know! Tell me," the other whines.

"Well turns out that when we docked in that port town, Commander Zhao was there. He was curious about why the ship was damaged. So Zuko lied and told him nothing. Later, while in Zuko was in his tent, Zhao sent people here and interrogated one of us. He found out everything and told Zuko that he would take over this mission. He called him only a kid and it was a man's job. That pissed off Zuko and then he challenged Zuko to Agni Kai."

"What? You are pulling my leg! Not even I would be stupid enough to challenge Zuko," the other says, cutting off his colleague.

"Well he did and he lost. The Great Zhao falling to the likes of the "banished prince". Shows how powerful he is," he says, scoffing the words banished prince.

"Well where are we going now," the other asks.

"Zuko caught wind that the avatar is on Kyoshi Island and we are now headed there. Speaking of that, we should be getting ready since we are almost there."

I hear as the boot heels click away until it is no more. I stare at the cuffs and chains in dismay wishing I was still in the thin chains from before. It was so much easier when it was thin chains. I wish I had taught myself to bend with all my body. I feel the boat jerk as it stops. I hear the clicking of boots as they draw nearer and nearer. Zuko comes through the door and paces up and down for a second. His face contorts to that of a philosopher or great thinker. He is in such deep thought that, I believe he forgets I am even here. I watch him and wonder how his mind works. Maybe I would be able to understand why he is so intent on capturing the other avatar.

"AHHHH," he screams.

The candles inside his room turn into full blown, torch-like flames. They whip around crazily, orange, yellow, and red dancing around in sporadic patterns.

"Anything on your mind," I say. He turns only to have his mouth drop open a little. He had completely forgotten that he had me put in here.

"You know it is not smart to talk while someone is mulling over an important matter. Also not polite to listen in, damn tan skinned, raven haired menace," he said.

"Not smart enough to go somewhere where you could be heard, damn child prince" I snap back.

Without a word, he closes his fist and all the fire goes out. The tiny shaft doesn't provide enough light to see anything. Suddenly a flame appears close to my face. Zuko's palm, inches from my face and his. I could feel the air between us tense as the flames only show his scarred half of his face. Unable to take the the silence, I smile at him. Whenever I feel the most uncomfortable, I just smile uncontrollably.

"What the fuck you smiling," Zuko asks, snapping me out of my moment of bliss, "Don't worry you will smile when you have a friend here. In fact how about I bring you so you can watch your friends get captured."

He calls some of his guards to the room. They tie my hands together in tightly with the thin chains. After tying me up they walk me to a kimono rhino. I refuse to get on the animal but this doesn't deter the soldiers. Both men grab me and throw me on the rhino. A soldier ties chains to my feet then to hooks on the saddle, so I straddle the back of the beast. I watch as Zuko walks over to, climbs up and then proceeds to attach the extra chains on my hands to his armor. I tug with all my strength but all it does is irritate Zuko.

"Knock it off before I put more chains on you" he growls, turning towards me.

Before I could retort, the rhinos start moving out of the ship. I think it has been almost a week since I last saw daylight. I squint as the sun comes in full view. I turn to see is in front a big pack of rhinos mixed with foot soldiers. I look around and notice a girl with a boy. Salt water blurs my vision as I look at Aang and Katara. I look away so no one notices my expression. No use in killing what little hope I have of escaping. As we make it to the top of the hill, a small village comes into view. It looks deserted but everyone was actually just hiding inside. I can't blame them, I would hide from Zuko's face too.

"Spread out and check everywhere for him. I want the avatar alive," Zuko shouts, waving his arm across the open air, motioning to the whole village.

I hear a familiar voice grumble and look to see Yu Ming with a black eye. I smirk at this and watch as he looks up to me. He looks around then pinches my butt. He thinks he is fast but he isn't. I manage to kick him straight in the chest. He raises his hand to slap me but instead jerks forward. I look back to see Zuko placing his hand back to the reins. Being my smart ass self I smirk and stick my tongue out. He can not do anything because Zuko still glances out the corner of his eye at him.

All of a sudden all the soldiers set fire to the buildings. Being made of dense dry wood, the fire grows fast and huge. The wood was the perfect kindling. As quick as the blink of the eye, people in dresses drop from the sky. Armed with only fans the warriors were swiftly taking out the soldiers. Zuko jumps off his rhino, but my feet are still stuck on the hooks. He sees this and detaches them fast before going back to attacking the woman in the dress. I tug at his armour but the chains won't dislodge from it. The person fighting Zuko's sees me and swiftly cuts my chains with her fans. Not expecting this I stumble and fall into the powdery snow. Suddenly I watch a trail of flat snow come from me. I look up to see a girl in white makeup with black lines on her lids and under the eye, then red eye powder. I know this person but from where? Then I see a familiar wolf knot and recognize the stranger.

"Sokka,'' I cry out. I am stupid beyond compare. Zuko turns from the knocked down warrior and spots Sokka dragging me. He starts shooting fire streams at us. As a flame almost hits Sokka, I try to stand up.

"Run, I can stand now," I cry.

He nods then runs in the opposite direction. I run after him but the chains smack against my ankles, causing me to trip up. I end up face first in the snow because of this. I look up to see Sokka still running, I want to scream but I know he will be caught but the approaching Zuko. I turn to see him already standing on my chains.

"KYA!"

I look to see Sokka staring back at me. He takes something from his coat, crumples it and throws it towards me. I look up to see Zuko glancing the other way. I take the crumple and place it in my waistband. Suddenly Zuko grabs me by the arm and jerks me to my feet.

"BURN THIS VILLAGE TO THE GROUND," he yells.

In a short while flame engulfs most of the town. The smoke gets into my lungs and eyes causing me to cough and cry. I watch, through blurred vision, as Appa rises into the air and complete the gang's getaway.

"Back to the ship," Zuko shouts, hooking back me on his kimono rhino.

I watch the bison stop for a second, then suddenly I see a speck drop into the water, creating a tiny splash. Aang dives straight into the water as if he has a purpose for this crazy stunt. Suddenly a huge serpent-like creature breaks the surface with Aang on its head. He has its nose tendrils in his hands and pulls roughly on them. The monster spews water from it insides and puts out the once crazed fire.

I let the breath I have been holding in out. Suddenly I feel wetness as water lightly pours over us. I let out a laugh as I watch Zuko's eye start to twitch. He glares at me out of the corner of his burned eye. I quickly quieted myself. The burns on my arms had only just started to heal.

_**_Nerdy (-O-O-)_**_

_**Minutes Later**_

I am chained in my usual spot, Zuko's bedroom. Checking before for soldiers, I manage to take the parchment out of my waist, using my mouth I take it out and read the written word.

_Dear Kya,_

_We miss you Kya._

_We went to the Northern Air Temple and Aang discovered his mentor is dead._

_Be glad you weren't there for that fit._

_Anyway hold out for now._

_I promise to get you as soon I we can._

_Your question back in the village is going to be answered now..._

I looked away not wanting to see that now but I succumb to the curiosity and turned back to it.

_Your question, "Do you really love me?" Hit me hard but the truth is I know you don't see me as a man._

_As I also don't see you as a woman but as my childhood friend._

_The love I have for you is brotherly and I know your love for me is sisterly._

_We plan to be near by in the earth kingdoms._

_Just wanted to tell you._

_Love,_

_Sokka, Katara, and Aang (Your double)_

_P.S. Eat this so no one else reads it._

I ate the note not only because it says too, but also because I was hungry. Zuko is starving hungry and I haven't seen Iroh in a while. Anyway I hope to see Sokka, Katara, and Aang (my half brother) later. Knowing they were safe lifts a big weight from my shoulders. I finally let tears fall, relief not letting them stop.

* * *

**_Thank you to those who wrote reviews. _****_I would like to improve in anyway possible. So the reviews help immensely. _****_  
_**

**_Yours Truly, Kya~Avatar_**


	5. Book 1 Episode 5: Zuko's View

_**Hello!**_

_**Although some of you might not read this. Here's some facts about me, the author. I am a junior in high school. I am 5'9, yes I am pretty dang tall. I do swim and water polo. I am going to Singapore, Bangkok, Tokyo and Kyoto June 11th. You might not see any new chapters because of wifi problems. I'll try to update frequently so you aren't left hanging or maybe update twice a day. All my chapters are written I just need to edit them.**_

_********__Kohana-san-Thank you. It might be sometime before that.__**  
**_

_**Welcome super-anime-fan-23, Kuragari Sensei and tafsi. Thanks for joining.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 5: Zuko's View**_

_***Zuko's Point of View***_

My boots pound against the metal in my quarters as I pace back and forth. My mind thinking over the events that have happened in the few past months. A lot has happened after finding the avatars.  
The last time we saw the avatar and his friends were on Kyoshi Island. Why had they gone there? There seems to be no reasoning in them going to where they go. Fire burns on the inside of me and I can't find a way to let it out. I sit down on my bed, my thoughts swirling around my head causing me to feel dizzy. My head feels like one big whirlpool.

'Thunk'. I turn to the she avatar to see she has drifted off into her own dream land.

"How can she sleep when there is a man in the room," I think out loud.

"How do you know if I am asleep," I heard her utter.

I look back to her and watch her pick her head back up to face me.

"I didn't know my sleep disturbed you so," she retorts.

"Just shut up and sleep,'' I retort.

"But there is a man in the room," she replies, sarcasm oozing from her every word.

Being in this ship has slowly brought her out of her shell. Although I do miss the the quiet her, she can be quite entertaining.  
I don't bother with her anymore and slow my thoughts so I can drift back.  
I haven't slept in days and my bed right now feels as soft as a cloud. Tis ironic seeing as it's only a chunk of metal risen from the floor. My eyes start to flutter and soon a relaxing darkness takes over my mind and body.

_***Flashback***_

My honor and respect as the Fire Nation Prince, stripped from me exactly three years ago. The only thing driving to find this old avatar is regaining my honor and my father's respect. For this is what I deserve.

"Zuko, are you ok? The sea finally getting to you," Uncle Iroh asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Uncle, I miss home," I reply surprising myself and probably him.

I turn to him and see a light sheen of salt water in his eyes. I rip my shoulder from his grasp.

"I don't need your pity Uncle."

I glance over to see him shaking his head at me.

"Time for your lesson Zuko," he says, finishing his head shaking.

I rush to get ready. The only time of the day I look forward to, when Uncle teaches in firebending. The feeling of power always engulfs me as I feel my element come out of me. My past, present, and future rage fuel my fire. My fingertips glow like embers in a fire just starting. I hold my palm facing up and watch as the embers sparks into a little flame. Only enough to light a candle. I add in more fuel until it covers my whole hand. I let the heat hit my face. I feel it more deeply in my scar and it reminds me of that fateful day. My scar. The permanent mark that reminded me why I was here. On a ship in the middle of the ocean. With only icebergs in the way of my goal, to look for the avatar in every isolated, desolate place I can find.

"Ready Zuko," Uncle says, snapping me out of my trance. I turn to him and bow, respecting that he is willing to teach me his way of firebending.

"Yes sir, Please teach me your way in firebending," I say, bowing even deeper.

He always wants me to start with the basics. This annoys me but I always do as he says. Maybe I will get something out of this. Nothing changes even after a few hours.

"Zuko, time for lunch," Uncle announces as they serve it on the deck.

"Uncle, I need to learn more. Stop eating and teach me," I complain tired that the man won't stop eating.

"Zuko, even the the Panda Lily, who only lives to sit and look pretty, needs to rest," he retorts, spouting usual his mumbo jumbo.

I never understand what he means when he says it but just go with it. Instead of arguing though I walk over and sit down with a low "thud". It is quiet and serene, even with the "ting" of the plastic chopsticks. I listen to the waves as they hit the steel hull of my ship. I feel the scraping as the iceberg lightly touches the steel hull, as if a parent gently caressing their child's cheek. After lunch we start back up and this time we use the soldiers as sparring partners. Three soldiers surround me in a triangular shape.

"Three against one. This is so fair," I say, sarcasm laced through my words.

My confidence is often confused with haughtiness or arrogance. I admit to little arrogance on my part.  
The three converge on me like a hungry fire hawk on field mice. I turn to the closest one to me and blast him with three shots. He falls to the ground with a loud "thunk" and doesn't get back up. His uniform slowed him down, the Fire Nation armor is not built for agility but endurance. Agility is for airbenders and waterbenders. With one soldier out the other two are easy and soon all were either on their back or stomach.

"Zuko, You are growing. I am proud to call you my nephew," Uncle says, obviously impressed with my performance.

"Thank you, Uncle" I say, as I bow for the last time today.

I could only wish to be as great a firebender as he is. A weariness comes over my body and mind but I know I will not be able to sleep tonight. I don't allow myself that leisure. It turns to the mid-afternoon fast. I look to the sky and saw a huge beam of pure white light shot into the sky. This sign has avatar written all over it.

"Captain," I yell.

He runs through the door quickly and stands straight in front of me. I give him a moment to catch his breath.

"Yes my lord," he replies, bowing to me.

"Follow that light,'' I command, placing emphasis on every word.

He nods, walking off to the wheel room. Soon we are on a path heading straight towards the light. I will be coming home soon father.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry the chapter is short. Trying to get into his character and he can be very complexed.**_

_**Please pm or comment. I have anonymous comments on and I always look in my pm box.**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	6. Book 1 Episode 6: Avatars?

_**Hey peeps!**_

**_Hope your weekend has been spectacular. :-)_**

**_Panda Bear Lover 317- I am glad to have made someone's day. Lol _**

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 6: Avatars?**_

_***Still Zuko's POV***_

I watch as the captain disappears behind the door. That beam of pure white light is my ticket back to the palace. I feel a soothing warmth spread through my body as we set a course for the light.  
What is this strange, yet welcomed, feeling now? Excitement, happiness, or joy? I haven't ever felt this way since my mother was with me. Hot tears threaten to show themselves as I think about her. It takes effort but I force them back.  
I look to my Uncle. His face weary from the years being at sea, yet he still retains a certain youth-like glow. The same glow as a child with a new toy. Here he stands with his tea in hand staring to the ocean. How could he be so peaceful with everything that has happened in his life? His one and only son died, my father, his brother, steals the throne from him, and his 60 day siege of Ba Sing Sei was dubbed a tragedy. I wouldn't be able to stand myself. I turn away from him just as he turns to glance at me.

"Zuko, you should get some rest now. We will reach the nearest village soon and you have been up for some days now," Uncle says, though it can be taken as a command.

"Yes Uncle," I reply, bowing and then leaving for my quarters.

I throw off my armor and lay awake in my bed wondering about him, him being the avatar. Would he be an old, wise man? Will he be an easy catch?

"Of course he would not be an easy catch you idiot. He has had a hundred years to train," I answer myself out loud.

I get up and pace back and forth for what seems like hours. I can't sleep at all.

"Why me," I cry out.

Why was I picked for this? My hands curl into fists and I could feel the fire inside me grow. I got on my knees and throw my head to the ceiling, as if it were the sky.

"Why was I picked for this," I cry, once more, to the metal ceiling.

Three years of my life down the drain to catch this elusive avatar.

"Zuko," I hear a voice behind me.

I quickly got up and clear my head. I turn around to see Uncle, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly at me.

"Did I interrupt some-.."

"Why are you here," I say, cutting him off.

"We are almost there," Uncle replies, his eyebrows lowering.

"Ok, I will be out."

Uncle turns his heel and heads out. I replace my armor on my body and go outside. The sun is up and glowing as if it had been up all day instead of just a few hours. I suddenly hear a loud "boom" and look in the direction of the noise. There was a bright light, a Fire Nation signal flare. I look up at the steer room and the helmsman looks down at me. He is already thinking ahead of me and turns the ship in the direction of the flare. As we near the sight I see an old ship frozen in ice. I take out my telescope and aim at the ship. As I peer through the telescope I see two people, a girl and boy. The boy holds the girl in his arms as he hops the ice plateaus on the side of the ship and lands softly onto the ground. From a height that big it would hard to land as softly as the boy did.

"Captain, Bring me a map," I command.

Within minutes he produces a detailed map of the south pole. I inspect the map closely and find that we are not too far from a village.

"Here is where we want to go," I say, pointing to the picture of a village, "The Southern Water Tribe is a good place to check for him."

"It will take a few minutes to get there," the captain responds.

"Then get to it, dismissed!"

The men walk away hastily and soon we are almost at the village. I ready three of my soldiers, for a village this size a few of my Fire Nation guards could take it. The ship opens and there is the village right there.

* * *

_***Later***_

I have the avatar. Finally after 3 years of saltwater and ports I have him.

"I going home, Uncle."

"You are Zuko, my boy,'' he replies.

My core radiates enough heat to melt the snow that clings to my boots.

"Captain, Set a course to home," I say, my chest filling with happiness.

He smiles and nods to me. We pull out of the village and set course for the Fire Nation capital. My guards escort the avatar to his holding pen. I plan to stay on deck the rest of the journey back home. But all my happiness drains from me when I see the airbender on my deck.

"WHO IS LETTING THE AVATAR GO!"

My guards go after him but then from out of nowhere come two water tribe girls and a water tribe boy who jump from a flying bison. My fury turns to fire as I let out neverending stream at both the avatar and his friends. I end up hitting a water tribe girl burning her arm. I am about to send another blast at her when I lift from the ground and smack into the metal of my ship. It takes me a moment to come back from my daze.

"There are two avatars," I hear Uncle say.

Once out of my daze, I resume fighting. One of my biggest blast I have ever sent, makes its way to the avatar and knocks him into the water. I turn to deal with the others when they all stare behind me. I turn to see the avatar, with glowing tattoos and eyes, in a column of swirling water. He shapes a huge wave and heaves it across the deck.  
Since none of us expect this, both me and my crew hit the ice cold sea water. I open my eyes underwater in time to see the one girl that could airbend next to me. I watch as the arm I burned heals without even so much as a scar. I am hoist back onboard to see the bison flying away. I turn back to see the airbending girl climb out from the ocean.  
I smirk because if they left her than they will need to come back. This is one thing they will regret doing. I order my guards to bring her to the dungeon and leave to my room.  
I plunk down on my bed and remove my armor. I shut my eyes but the many thoughts in my head hinder my ability to sleep. After a couple hours of no sleep, I rise up and start walking the hallways.  
All of a sudden I hear frantic yelling and the pounding of feet against metal. I step into the shadows and wait to see what is happening. I peer around the corner to see the girl avatar running this way. I put my foot out and she drops, face first, into the floor. As she tries to stand I jump on her and pin her arms to her sides. The anger of almost losing her reaches my hands which start to glow hot bright white. She bites back a cry but this only helps fuel her tears

* * *

_***Couple Days Later***_

This girl is a very annoying she devil. She is a walking black haired, tan skinned monster. She drives me crazy. But she is the avatar and this is better than no avatar. My temper has only been raised with the Agni Kai against Zhao. Now he knows the avatar is all. He is some hard competition, seeing he has a navy under his command.  
But I will be on top and show Zhao I am not a child.  
I hear muffled screams and walk in on one of my soldiers, Yu Ming, nearly raping the she avatar. I swear I wish that he wasn't my soldier. I grab Yu Ming by the neck and start to choke him. When my anger has subsided a bit, I let him go and watch him run away like a burned coal horse. I replace the clothing Yu Ming seems to have disrupted, and while doing this she thanks me. I am surprise she doesn't say any else other than to thank me.  
Normally woman would be crying or at least trembling after an encounter like this. She sure is a weird girl. I have a seen a bit of her soft side and I think she might not be so bad.

_***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

_***Present Time***_

I catch wind of a prison escape from one of our near by ocean prisons. We reach it in time to see the head man getting himself out of the ocean.

"Have a nice swim," I say.

He turns quickly and bows to me. He must of not heard how I was disowned.

"My lord, A-a w-water bender set the earth prisoners against me," he manages to stammer out.

I walk around the courtyard and find something familiar to me. A deep blue ribbon with a hand carved pendant. This is the clue I have been looking for. I am back for real this time.

* * *

_**Hope you looked this pov. Glad you guys read this and hope you stay with me.**_

_**Thank You, Kya~Avatar**_


	7. Book 1 Episode 7: Confused Feelings

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry for no update in a while. I promise I haven't forgotten about you. Just a lot has happened the year and it's hitting me now. My boyfriend's back after being away for a while and senior year is coming up. Plus I have my exercise regimen to uphold. Kya over here has to keep a good 5'9 figure. Haha. Thank you to those who followed may your days be happy and blessed by who ever is up there. **_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 7: Confusing Feelings**_

I sit in _his_ room, my cuffs glued to the wall with my hands stuck inside. As I sleep in this state, my wrist are rubbed raw from my thrashing. Fresh blood drips down my arm each night, covering the whole length of my arm then drying up. I am surprised that I can still bleed, seeing as I haven't had food or water for a couple days. They are probably punishing me for trying to escape twice.  
Unable to do anything else, I look up to my cuffs to see blood caked on the inside. The cuffs are too tight for me to slip out. I can feel myself drain of strength and power with the drips of blood.  
Suddenly the sound of footsteps causes me to look up. I crane my neck to see the door open and Zuko walk in. He looks to me, opens his mouth but closes it and grabs something then walks out.  
As I watch him leave, a simple warmth converges across my body. The feeling is partially curiosity and part something I can't quite put my finger on. Curiosity from why he is so bent on capturing Aang. The other part could be I have grown to kind of, semi like him. He did allow me to figure out I can heal myself, save me from Yu Ming, then keep him in line and away from me. I feel the warmth travel through my veins all throughout my body and soul.

"Wait!"

I realize what my mind is putting together.

"NO, I DON'T LIKE HIM," I cry out.

It's his fault I am here in the first place and was almost raped. I feel hot tears come to my eyes as this confusion breaks me into pieces. I pray to the spirits no one heard my cry. The last thing I need is someone knowing I am going crazy. I don't want to leave this ship... And, yet, at the same time I do want to leave. I want yet don't want. My thoughts swirl around my head. My confusion makes me rub my wrists in the cuffs until they bleed again. The pain takes me out of this craziness and back into reality. Not in some hellish dream.  
My blood covers over the old blood and cakes on my arms. I watch it as it slowly goes from my forearm to my shoulder. My gaze soon stops at the burn on my forearm.  
Where does this warmth come from? Why is my mind saying I like him? This person who gives me burns, he who put me in this hell hole, he who-who. My mind goes blank as Iroh walks in, with his head down.  
I see he doesn't want to talk so I keep quiet. He paces back and forth, completely oblivious to me. Then, as if forced too, he slumps down into Zuko's bed. He looks up at me with swollen, blood shot eyes.

"Iroh, what happened?"

He doesn't say anything and nods off to another world. As he nods off, I take the time to inspect him. His eyes are as red as could be,with huge bags under them, probably from lack of sleep. Every now and then his hand clench into a fist, but only for a moment then he releases it. It's as if he wishes to crush someone or something. He facial expression shows all of his worry wrinkles and more. Suddenly tears create a thin layer of water making his eyes shine. I watch as the water carves a thin stream through the wrinkles and down the face. The tears make tiny "plink" sounds as they hit the floor.

"Zuko is going mad. His mind is, is," Iroh manages between sob out.

He doesn't finish because he leaves as Zuko walks in. Zuko turns and locks the door behind him. Turning back to me, he strolls over and kneels till he is level with me.

"If you try anything I swear I won't hesitate to burn you more," he threatens.

I nod without one word. He takes a key out of his chest plate and places it into the lock of my cuffs. He helps me up but my legs will not cooperate and collapse beneath me. The lack of food and water contribute to my lack of strength. I have no energy to even try and lift my arms. Zuko sees this and puts his arm around my waist. I am reluctant to try and stand so I give no help to him at all. This results in Zuko toppling onto me, and a sharp pain hits the back of my head. I awake to hands back in the cuffs, but this time my wrists are bandaged and my blood wash from my arms. I look up to see Zuko on his bed asleep, for once. The four months I have been on the ship I have only seen Zuko sleep a few times. He is up most of the time on the deck in search of Aang. I know why Iroh worries so much about him. Zuko worries about the avatar more than his own health.

"Father, FATHER," he yells, waking himself from slumber.

He shoots up, spraying some sweat onto the sheets. The salty water makes its way from his forehead to the cracks of his chest and ab muscles. He relights some candles he put out with firebending and stands up. As he starts to pace, he looks to me and notices I am awake.

"You just woke up," he asks.

"No I have been awake."

"So you heard me..."

I nod slowly and he drops down, crossing his legs.

"Forget this even happened," he says as he takes out some water and bread.

Saliva fills my mouth at the sight of all of it. I nod to him, trying to not show my eagerness, and he gives me some water first. After days without water my mouth feels cool, sweet relief. The bread fills my stomach and makes me want more, although I am already full. After doing all this he just sits in front of me and stares at the ground.

"At least you know your father," I say.

He looks up from the ground and stares at me. For once we look each other in the eyes. In his deep golden brown eyes, I see a troubled man, no boy, who needs support. A feeling of wanting to be that support fills my soul. We lean into each other and let our lips meet. This time we mean for it.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope you liked this Episode.**_

_**Try to get another one later.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	8. Book 1 Episode 8: Missing Iroh

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I haven't had the greatest day. I lost someone who I thought was my best friend. I hope your life is better than mine. Thanks to new followers.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 8: Earthbenders and a Missing Iroh**_

There is still a lingering warmth as Zuko's lips leave mine. My mind enters a hazy state as he slowly draws away and our eyes meet again.  
I feel heat rush to my cheeks and watch as his turns a bright crimson. I can't not help but stare deep into his eyes. They are like perfectly shined yellow topaz with flecks of maroon. I look even further and for some reason I think I can see a flame flickering faintly in them. I lean closer not believing my own sight.  
Suddenly his pupils seem closer than expected. More heat rushes to my face but I don't back away.  
Our lips meet again but this time it is more fierce and passionate. I don't notice until it's too late, but we both open our mouths and I feel the caress of his tongue which startles me. I instinctively pull back from him, my eyes widen as my head comes out from this blissful haze.

"What the hell," he says, his eyes widening.

It looks like he is in the same haze as I was in.

"Did we really just," I say.

But he quiets me by putting a finger to my lips. I find myself looking at his chest. I never have really seen it this close up. The want to run my hand on his pecs, touch his bumps that made up his abs, press up against him starts to overpower my mind. Feeling how hard his body was with my own body. I stop my fantasy when I realize how I am thinking. He turns away from me and stands up quickly. He sits on his bed and almost as soon as he does, a knock comes to the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, we have landed in earthbender territory," the soldier says, saluting Zuko.

Zuko coughs looking to floor in an attempt to hide his deep rosy red face . Since the soldier's helmet is on, I couldn't tell if he saw or not.

"Fine, dismissed," Zuko says, waving him off.

The soldier turns heel and leaves us alone once more. Zuko turns, clasps his hands around his red shirt and quickly puts it on.

"Zuko," I said breaking the silence.

He doesn't turn around but I know he heard me. He gets his armor on fast and manages not to look at me the whole time. As he walks out he turns and opens his mouth as if to want to say something, but he leaves without saying anything.  
As soon as he is gone I start to feel hot and dizzy. If I was not chained to the wall I would probably have felt up his chest and arms, then wrap myself around him. How would it feel to be up against him? Feel him with no barriers. I shake my head trying to get the fantasies out. I lightly hit my head against the wall trying to knock out the fantasy but I can't help but think lustfully. Is his head whirling like mine is now? Or was he like this with other girls back when he was not banished? These questions along more whirl and swirl around my head causing a huge headache.

* * *

_***Few Hours Later***_

I find myself unchained and on deck. The sun heats my skin and lights up my world. I turn around to see Iroh and Zuko. I look down and see myself wearing fire nation garments. A blood red top that is cut off just below my boobs and darker red pants that are covered by a lighter colored long skirt with a slit all the way to my thigh.  
Suddenly Zuko is in front of me, only inches from my face. I close my eyes for a second and open them to find myself in Zuko's bedroom. His shirt is off; his rippling muscles out and bulging. A calm air is between us as he makes his way to me. He takes me in his arms, then places me softly on his bed, and slides on top of me.

- (^_^) Meat bun-

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look to the light shaft and can tell I only slept for a short while because the light was barely showing through. At high noon the light is the brightest and night I see the faint moonlight show through.  
I hear the pounding of footsteps and know who it is before he enters the door. Zuko walks in with a scrunched face and paces for what I think is the millionth time.

"Zuko," I say, breaking my silence.

He turns, looks at me for a second and turns back away from me. I can see his face turning pink, and then gradually change to a bright crimson.

"Zuko," I say more forcefully.

After some time he finally turns around.

"What do _**you **_want?"

"What I want is for you to tell me what is wrong."

He stares at me and opens his mouth then closes it multiple times, like a fish. His lips tighten into a thin frown and he closes his eyes then takes a deep breath.

"Nothing," he finally says, "You are just a _prisoner_. You wouldn't know how hard my life has been. I live to regain my honor, and..."

"Annnnnndddddd," I elongate the word to turn it into a question.

"Look we are leaving this place and I have to go get my uncle," he says, avoiding my question.

With that he walks out.

* * *

_***Late Afternoon***_

I watch as Zuko runs into the room. He hastily takes out the key and then unlocks me. He takes some thin chains and attaches them to his armor. He ties the chains so hard that every movement makes my bandages rub against my already sore skin.

"Where are you taking me," I ask as he drags me down the hall.

He doesn't say anything and soon he leads me to the upper deck. It has been weeks since I have had sun on me. I shade my eyes and soak in the warmth. I feel its energy travel through me. I break my trance to see we are walking down the gangplank onto the dock. We soon walk along a worn out dirt path.

"Why are we doing," I say, breaking the awful silence.

"My uncle was taken. We are going to save him and I _can __**not**_ leave you in the hands of Yu Ming," he says without turning to look at me.

He drags me behind him like a wolf-puppy. After walking for almost an hour, my legs become heavy like a ton of coal. My head droops and I stare at the ground. As I look I see something familiar on the ground. I stop which causes Zuko to jerk back and fall on his butt.

"What the fuc..."

He stops talking as I show him the sandal. He takes it and I smell what I think is death. He takes a deep breath, which causes him to frown deeply and his nose to scrunch when the stench hits him.

"That's uncles," he manages to say before he goes into a fit of coughing.

Happiness fills me. Iroh is a sweet old man who deserves respect. His calm demeanor, love for tea, and the peace that radiates from him helped pass the long nights in the ship.  
We keep walking for a little while until we hear voices. Zuko grabs my arm and pulls me into a bush. I look through the leaves and branches to see a crater. Inside the crater is Iroh, chained and wearing only underwear, along with two earthbenders. I stare in awe as the earthbender bends a huge bolder. It is my first time seeing another earthbender.

_***Tiny Flashback***_

I feel the earth through a thin patch of ice and start to try and bend it. It takes a few tries but I manage to make a solid clump of dirt rise from the earth. I feel earth for the first time ever and want more.

_***End of Tiny Flashback***_

Iroh's hands are on a piece of raised rock. It takes a moment but I realized they are going to crush his hands. Suddenly Zuko jumps forward and shoots at the earthbender, who by now drops his rock. There is a small group of three earthbenders, when Iroh is released, who are easily overpowered. Soon we are back on the dirt road, only this time with Iroh.

"Thank you," Iroh says," Both of you," he motions to me quickly after.

We both nod in unison and make eye contact. This time we didn't blush. I smiled at Zuko and he scowls at me. Zuko, why are you so reserved?

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks for the support in the story**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	9. Book 1 Episode 9: Avatar Roku's Temple

_**Hey people, **_

_**Thank you for the many follows and favorites from lovinurbuks, EuphrosyneHysteria and LucyRider17. Welcome to the family (/^_^)/ \(^_^\)**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 9: Avatar Roku's Temple**_

I awake to the pounding of boots against the metal ground. I look up to see all the soldiers running down the hall.

"Hey head to the upper deck," one soldier says to the soldier by my door.

"I have to guard her," he says, sticking his thumb in my direction.

"Zuko wants all hands on deck," he repeats, this time like an order.

A grimace makes its way to his face.

"Just bring her then," he suggests.

After saying this the soldier runs to catch up with the rest of the rushing crowd. The soldier grumbles but takes a key out and unlocks one hand, grabbing it before I can do anything and ties it to the one still in the cuff. Before even unlocking the other hand, he ties my legs from the ankles to the knees. After all this he finally unlocks my other hand.  
I actually have not even thought of escaping since me and Zuko kissed. But ever since rescuing Iroh he hasn't even bothered to come to his room.  
Even if he doesn't come, he's starting to treat me better. By better I mean remembering to give me food and water. I break out of my thoughts when the soldier throws me over his shoulder and hauls me up to the deck. As soon as we make it to the deck he throws me against the wall and heads off to help. I watch them shoot missiles at a dark spot in the light blue sky. I recognize the spot as the markings of Appa come into view and realize that Katara, Sokka, and Aang on his back. It has been so long since I last saw them. The last time I saw them was on Kyoshi Island, which was 2 months ago. I notice dark shapes against the horizon line. Soon the shapes turn to ships come into view, wearing the same marking as us. It's a blockade made by Fire Nation. I look to Zuko and he turns to see me. He looks back to the blockade then back at me.

"Someone put a cloth or something over her," he dictates to the soldiers, while he pointing at me.

A soldier throws a cloth over me then walks back to man his catapult. Lucky for me the cloth is translucent, allowing me to see all the action. I look to see a big light hurtling towards our ship. I fall over as the fiery mass hits the ship's bow. I fall to my side and can not put myself back into sitting up position. I crane my neck to see smoke through my cloth screen. I turn back to the blockade and see what looks like us about to ram into a ship about to pass in front. At last-minute the ship in front of us stops and lets us through. I glance on deck to see a man in his mid or late thirties with large side burns, a knot on the top of his head and same ivory skin and amber eyes as Zuko. He and Zuko look into each others eyes. Even with them on opposite ships, you can cut the tension with a knife. When we past the ship blockade, Zuko walks over to me, and lifts the cloth.

"Uncle, I think I know why Zhao let us pass. Let the smoke cover me while I take a boat and follow the avatar's trail."

Iroh nods then looks to me.

"What are you going to do with her," he says, motioning his head in my direction.

"Well you will be busy... So I guess she comes with me unless.."

"No you are right I will be too busy to watch her. Take her so Yu Ming doesn't have a chance," Iroh says, cutting off Zuko.

Zuko nods and proceeds to throw me over his shoulder.

"Who was that man on that ship,'' I ask as we make our way to the boats below deck.

He places a gag on my mouth before carrying me onto his tiny ship.

"That man is General Zhao, my sworn enemy," Zuko answers softly.

I try talking to him with my eyes, but he doesn't take the hint. He makes his way to the wheel and follows after Appa. I glance up to see the dark underbelly of the flying bison. I go back to staring in front of us and a little ways ahead I see a rocky island with a tall temple, colored in many shades of red and trimmed with golden yellow, sitting in the center. A jolt of the ship tells me that we have hit the shore.

"I should leave you in here," he says, looking at me.

I nod as if to say 'Yes please.'

"But then again you could escape. Guess you answered wrong," he scoffs.

I can't believe I ever had any positive reactions with this boy. He is such a fickle person to deal with. As I think this he tosses me over his shoulder and climbs onto shore. After all this time of staring down and being tossed around, you would think I am used to looking at the ground but then again I still am not.

-(-0_0-) Nerdy-

I watch the light dissipates to a faint glow like a dying ember in the fireplace. Soon the hard, brown ground turns to dull silver metal. The sound of waves slowly transforms to the echo of Zuko's steps through the narrow corridor. I crane my neck to see dim torches lighting maroon walls full of fire nation symbols. I feel a sharp pain as something hits me over the head and darkness consumes me. I awake to see Zuko with Aang in his hands. There is a door in front of the two that Aang is lunging for. Aang struggles as the door closes and successfully escapes Zuko's grip. Managing his timing very carefully, Aang dashes through the door as it almost closes on him.  
As I watch him enter the door, my vision goes blurry. My eyes flutter open to show me an older gentleman with long flowing white hair in a traditional fire nation top knot. He wears a maroon robe with a Fire Nation symbol in the middle and next to him stands, with his back to me, Aang. ALmost as soon as I see him, Aang turns and sets his eyes on me.

"Kya?''

''Aang?''

I slowly stand, unbelieving of what my eyes see before me now. The realization hits me as Aang wraps his arms around me. Unconsciously, I wrap my arms around his meek body.

"Who is this," I whisper to Aang, still hugging him.

"I think I can answer that. I am Aang and your past life,'' he says, glancing from Aang to me.

"Y-y-you are A-avatar R-roku, I stutter, rubbing my eyes to check if I just wasn't seeing things.

I would pinch myself but I don't feel like intentionally hurting myself.

"This is one of the many connection you two share. As you can see when Aang goes into the Avatar state, you too Kya go into the state. But there is a catch, Kya you yourself can not go into the state by yourself. Not until you become a fully realized Avatar," Roku explains.

"But what about when I was in it when I on the ship or found my master dead," Aang proclaims.

"That is when your whole being was in it Aang. She couldn't go in when you as a whole are in and when you were on the ship I do not know. I suppose it only goes in specific times," Roku says.

"Now for the reason I brought you here, Roku says, waving his hand causing a scene containing a huge ball of fire to appear.

"This is a comet but not just any ordinary comet. This comet brings forth a terrifyingly great power. This power is what caused the Fire Nation to start this atrocious and ghastly war. This comet comes at the end of the summer and this is when the Firelord is going to use the comet to end the war," he stares at both of us," Or this is when the avatars, who have mastered the other 3 elements, will defeat him," Roku explains and then pauses to let it sink in.

Roku mostly looks at Aang as he tells his fortune but then he turns to face me.

"The legend was true when they said after the millionth was born there would be another. Your destiny, Kya is a bit different from Aang's but I can not tell you for you must find this out yourself,'' Avatar Roku says.

I don't bother to ask anything else as I can feel time running out. Behind us Aang freaks and babbles streams of unending sentences to which Roku ignores him.

"Aang behind these doors lies a great danger but you won't be aloe for I will be helping you. Kya may we see each other again I don't know. But may you find your reason for life and live well,'' Roku says.

I close my eyes and the next time I open them I see I am in a dark corner. I look up to see Katara and Sokka in chains around a column and Zuko in the same situation next to them.  
Looking around I notice a row of soldiers in front the door Aang leaped through earlier. Suddenly the door opens up and before anything can come out, the soldiers blast fire into the opening. I cry out but the sizzling from the fire drowns me out. The only cries that can be heard come from Sokka and Katara. I glance at the door and watch as a hollow ball forms. It splits in half to reveal Roku in the middle of the fiery inferno. He takes the fire he stopped and shoots it back towards the soldiers, causing them to fall back onto their butts.  
My eyes follow the fire as it melts through the chains holding Zuko, Katara and Sokka . Zuko breaks through the chains and dashes towards me. Quickly he grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder. He runs until we arrive at the boat.  
We quickly depart from the island as soon as we get in. I look back to the temple and watch as it collapses inward. The temple that honored Avatar Roku turns to rubble because of Roku himself. I laugh at the irony of this situation but also because I can't think of any other appropriate response. Before I can look away I watch as Appa rises from the opposite shore and then take off. Hot tears threaten me more violently than before but I look to Zuko and the feeling drifts away. Zuko glances down allowing our eyes to meet for a while. He reaches down to untie the gag from my lips. I look back to the island so I may say goodbye to Roku's temple, or what is left of it.

"May we see each other again," I say in soft voice.

"What the fuck did you say," Zuko yells.

"Nothing."

He looks at me.

"Zuko, I love you."

* * *

_**I love you guys so much. Now only if I could get some reviews to know if you love me and my story. **_

_**Please review so I know if my story suits your tastes or if you found something wrong with it.**_

_**Thanks guys.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	10. Book 1 Episode 10: The Pirates

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I promise a chappy a day from now on. I have everything already written all it needs is editing so those who want to volunteer, I am taking applications. Thanks to Kilalalnara and Talee for joining the ever growing family. Love you all.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 10: The Pirates**_

"Zuko I love you."

This is what I want to say but keep it inside.(And here is the disappointment) My feelings are confused or I'm just delirious. My head is not thinking correctly right now.

But, for some reason, I find myself looking back at him. His ivory skin has no imperfections to me. His scar, the mark signaling his banishment and betrayal by loved ones. The one time in his life he absolutely despises, other than this huge chase.

I take a long look and find myself staring into his eyes. Molten gold swirling around the tiniest flickering flame. As I stare longer I detect a faltering glint of cloudiness, like held back emotions building up. His deadpan expressions he uses to hide his real emotions always seem to vanish as he enters his chambers. You can fool your soldiers but not me and, certainly not, Iroh.

A sudden shudder goes up my spine remembering Iroh, sweet, calm, peaceful Iroh, crying over his confused nephew. It's like yesterday I could hear the "plink" of his tears hitting the ground. I feel my own eyes, as blue the ocean from what I am told, tearing up at the memory of his one moment of weakness shown to me. Before I know it, the tiny vessel hits the ship and I am taken out. Zuko, personally, escorts me to his room.

"Stay right here," he says, as he walks over to a pair of broad swords sitting above his mantle.

He takes one from the wall and slides right through my chains. He places it back on the wall and proceeds to call for two soldiers.

"Take her to take a bath, she is starting to smell up my quarters," he says, giving me a sly smirk.

These are the things that make me hate him. I think...

"And make sure Yu Ming is no where near her," he calls as we walk away.

The guards take me to a door a little ways down the hall. They open it to reveal a room with multiple metal bathes. Each copper colored tub holds water with steam tendrils curling through the air. Luckily the bathes hold not one soldier. As soon as I enter the room the two soldiers close the door and announce they are waiting outside.

I remove my clothes, article by article with deliberately slow movements, seeing if anyone is planning on walking in. After, I gingerly step into a tub furthest from the door.

It's different from being in the South Pole. The water was always freezing and it took only two minutes to finish because if you were in any longer the water would freeze with you in it. But here, the water was hot and relaxing, almost wanting you to stay in it forever. The water seems to melt my worries, allowing me to forget I am a prisoner for a moment. I dunk my head and then make a little air bubbles under the surface for me to breathe. When I resurface from the water I hear a couple knocks signaling either to hurry or someone is waiting. I take one more dive and then step out feeling as clean as a whistle. I take my time getting a towel and drying myself. I look for my clothing only to find they have been replaced.

"Hey where are my other clothes," I complain to the guards.

"Prince Zuko gave you these, so shut the fuck up you stupid bitch," one guard yells back.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole," I yell back at him.

I need another bath to calm once more but know I must dress or face a probability of the soldiers bursting in. I look to see some maroon and orange clothing laying on a stack of towels. They must have put it there while I was under water. The first item I pick up is a blood red top that only covers my boobs. I wouldn't mind my exposing midriff, if I wasn't on a ship full of men. The next article I pick up is orange puffy pants covered by a thin cotton blood red skirt with a slit going to my upper thigh.

"My you are a feisty one," one soldier says, probably referring to the argument I had with his counterpart.

Before I could retort, the soldiers push me through a labyrinth of twisting and turning hallways. Another door appears in from of me in minutes. They open it to reveal the wheel room. I look around to see a Pai Sho table with Iroh and two other men surrounding it. Iroh's head rises as soon as I enter. Before I can think my feet lead me over to the table and I sit right next to Iroh. I can feel the other two men staring at me, but I ignore and watch Iroh as he goes back to his game. He makes one move and takes all the pieces. One man's mouth makes an "O'', while the other man starts freaking out. I let a giggle escape my lips and listen as a snicker escapes from Iroh's. He then looks at the pieces and scrunches his face.

"What happened to my White Lotus piece?"

I shrug as do the two other men. He stands up and walks to the man steering. He whispers in his ear and the wheel man nods to him. Suddenly the ship takes a sharp turn and everyone, including me, stumble about the room except Iroh and the wheelman. Next thing I know the door slams against the wall as Zuko stomps in, fire seething between his fingers.

"Why did we change course,'' he screams.

"Zuko it is of the utmost importance we go to the market. It seems I have lost my White Lotus tile," Iroh says calmly.

"You are making us go off course to get a fucking Lotus tile," he yells, the fire on his hands grows brighter.

"Just ten minutes nephew."

Zuko looks to the ceiling and breathes fire from his mouth causing smoke to blanket itself throughout the room. Iroh is still calm, although his nephew is throwing quite the tantrum.

"I have such an understanding nephew," he says with such pleasantness that I almost believe he means it.

But he glances my way and smirks at me, causing me to snicker. Zuko gives me a glare and stalks out of the room. As soon as he left everyone releases a hearty laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing," Iroh asks, an eyebrow raising.

His words and action only makes us laugh harder.

* * *

_***Later in the Afternoon***_

Soon the ship reached a nearby port , for some reason, allows me leave the ship free of rope. Even without the rules, I have no way of leaving with him always a step ahead of me.

"Don't give me another reason to burn you," he says, as I inspect some delicate blue crystal earrings.

I look at my forearms, like I have done times before. There are scars from where he burned me before.

"Then should I just mentioned what happened when we..."

He put his hand over my mouth and glances over his shoulder. Lucky for him, the soldiers are with his Uncle and not paying attention to what I am saying.

"Do not dare you little bitch. I knew I should not have kissed you."

"Then why did you do it?''

His hand clasps around my arm and he drags me back to the group. Soon we bought everything except what Uncle really came here for. As most of what we bought is put on our ship Uncle points out a wooden ship.

"Let's go in there," Uncle says.

_**- (^_^) Meat Bun-**_

It's creepy, almost as if it is pirate ship. Which, unfortunately, is exactly what this is. We take some time walking up the plank. I can feel the stares I am getting from the pirates. I walk closer to Iroh who makes his way inside the ship's quarters. His mind is caught up in inspecting a stone monkey embedded with red rubies. I overhear two pirates muttering to each other about something but could not make out their words. Obviously Zuko hears something, for he steps closer. Before I can hear at least one word, Zuko walks straight to the two pirates.

"This monk, did he have tattoos?"

"Yes why do you ask," the pirate answers, raising an eyebrow at Zuko.

"What did they take?"

"A very valuable waterbending scroll. Who are you and why do you bother with our conversation?"

"He is trying to learn waterbending," I hear Zuko whisper as I walk closer.

Now they were talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Did you see where they went?''

The two shake their heads in unison.

"Tell me where they went."

"What do we get out of it?"

Both the men glance at me, causing Zuko to spin around and see me.

"You get the waterbending scroll."

I let out the breath I have been holding in since they looked at me.

"You seem to want to know badly where that monk is," one pirate says slyly.

"No you are not to have the girl. You will now deal or no deal."

His hand rises to signify the accepting of the agreement. The pirates let out sighs but shake it all the same. Iroh buys the ruby monkey and we take our leave.

"Thank you for not selling me," I whisper so only Zuko could hear me.

"I do not sell the Avatar," he replies.

* * *

_***An Hour after Dusk***_

Zuko places me in front of him as we board the ship to find the avatar. The pirate captain boards the same boat as us and starts to look me over. I start to inch away when Zuko's hand finds a place on my waist. I look back to him to see nod to me. We move to the upper deck, leaving the soldiers and the captain on the lower deck. The ship floats lazily down a river next to the pirate ship holding the pirates. It's dark and the stars shown clearly in the night sky.

Suddenly a loud splash can be heard along with some cursing. Zuko looks to the direction of the sound and motions the wheelman in its direction. Before any ship makes it to shore, a pirate takes a leap from the ship into the water. He goes through the water fast and into the brush. I hear a scream and, as if this is a signal, everyone on the deck jumps onto the shore. Before I can do anything, someone throws me onto the sand.

"Asshole," I mutter.

A hand finds its way to my waist and lifts me from the sand. I look behind to me and, to my amazement, Zuko looks me right in the eye.

"Thanks again," I say, feeling my face get hot.

He gives a curt nod and drags me after the others. I feel the paper inside my pocket rustle.

_***Flashback***_

After talking and planning with the pirates we walk back to the ship. As soon as we arrive on the ship I am sent to Zuko's room. Instead I go into his study, closing the door right behind me. I look on Zuko's desk and see a stack of clean white paper and an inkwell with a pen. Knowing time is running out till I have to leave with Zuko, I go to the desk. I quickly start writing my note that has been in my heart since I read Sokka's.

_Dear Sokka, Katara, and Aang(My Double),_

_I miss you guys very much. Zuko is treating me kind of good._

_I hope I can give you this note._

_Zuko and I shared an intimate moment. I think I know what my destiny might be._

_Aang I know you will fulfill yours as I will._

_Thank you for the last note_

_Love Yours Truly,_

_Kya (Aang's Double)_

I hear the door open and quickly stuff the note in my waistband. I turn to see Zuko glaring at me. He grasps my arm and drags me back to his room.

_***Flashback***_

The note is safe in my pocket as Zuko keeps dragging me. Soon we come to a tree with someone tied to it. As I got closer I notice the person to be Katara. I watch Zuko reach into his pocket and pull out Katara's mother's betrothal necklace. This is my first time seeing it off her neck. Katara catches sight of it as he puts it in front of face.

"MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE," she says, yelling loudly.

"You want it back. Tell me where the avatar is," Zuko declare.

She shakes her head and closes her mouth.

"Well we will find them soon. Search the woods," Zuko commands.

Zuko grabs my arm and must have read my mind. He takes some ropes and ties me to a tree that was centimeters from Katara's.

"Katara," I say, turning her way.

She looks my way and shows me the tears in her eyes.

"Kya," she sobs.

"Katara, sweetie don't cry. You will be fine and I'm positive Aang will be fine."

I grasp the note in my pocket and tuck it into her belt, since it's the closest thing to me. Soon the sun peeks from over from the horizon. Zuko, who holds the waterbending scroll, and his soldiers remain next to us the whole time. In the distance I can see the pirates with Aang and Sokka walking in front of them, with ropes around their

"Here is your scroll. Now bring the avatar to me."

Zuko thrusts the scroll towards the pirate captain.

"Hey, why would you guys trade the avatar for some stupid scroll," Sokka asks, looking at the pirates next to him.

The pirates start to talk amongst themselves. They look from Sokka to Aang then to Zuko. I watch their eyes waver from Zuko to me. My eyes widen when they go back to whispering.

"If I were you I would not trade for it. The avatar is worth much than a waterbending scroll."

I watch the pirates thinking over what he says.

"Don't listen to him. He is not even involved in the deal. You wanted the scroll," Zuko says, walking forward.

"I am just saying I would think the Firelord would pay handsomely for the avatar," Sokka continues.

The pirates look at one another and nod.

"Well if you gave us her," the pirate captain points at me, "We could work something out."

Sokka looks at me and his eyes widen at the sight of me. He must of just realized I am there. His mouth falls open, creating an "O''. I gulp afraid that Zuko is going to do it. I look at him, as he looks at me. He seems to actually be thinking about it.

"No she is not for sale. I need both of them."

I heave a huge sigh and took a glance at Katara. She seems to be relieved a little.

"Fine we will be taking the avatar."

The pirates start walking away.

"No one double crosses me," Zuko yells.

He signals for his troops to attack. The pirates seem to anticipate this because they turn towards the troops and throw down smoke bombs. The soldiers stop right in front of the smoke. The pirates grab them by their armour and pull them into the smoke screen. Weapons fly through the air and the smoke settles in a solid, seemingly, unmoving mass.  
Suddenly some flying creature flies from the smoke and lands on Katara's tree. The creature starts to bite her ropes and soon she is free. She hurries over to me and unties my ropes.

"What is that thing?''

"This is Momo," she says, pointing to the creature on her shoulder.

I rub my wrists and look to her.

"Come with me so we can get out of here," Katara says, holding out her hand.

"Katara read my note," I say and wait for her to read it.

She kept a straight face throughout the whole note. Not allowing me to know her emotion.

"Oh Kya, I hope you are right about your destiny," she replies, a light sheen of salt water over her eye.

"Bye Katara. I know I will see you again."

I spin around to face the smoke, then feel arms wrap around me from behind. I glance over my shoulder to Katara. I turn to her and hug her back. Tiny droplets come from her eyes and slide across the bare skin of my stomach. I hold her away at arms length and look down to her. I take my thumb and swipe it across her her cheeks rubbing away her tears.

"Go, run away with Sokka and Aang. Give them the note and a hug from me."

She turns to the smoke and dashes in, leaving me to only wonder of her safety. I let my tears go as she vanishes from my view.

I watch the smoke, intently, then see three familiar figures head to the boats. They take the pirate's boat and sailing away. The fighting is still going on but this time the smoke has thinned enough to see everything that is happening. The pirates notice before any of the soldiers and end up stealing the Fire Nation's boat. Zuko hits his forehead with the heel of his hand as the pirates wave their hands at us from the boat. I watch the boats float down the river and look farther to see rushing water going over a . Aang, Katara, and Sokka were heading toward it. I think they saw it in time because I saw the ship suddenly go to the side and stop itself. But the pirates didn't see the drop. They hit the boat and causing both ships to go down. I held my breath for what seemed like seconds and saw a big furry thing fly away. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, as I saw Appa fly away.

"Hey you guys are going to get a kick from this," Iroh says with a big grin, "The White Lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time."

I didn't bother to look at Zuko because I already know what he is going to do. But I still look up because maybe he won't do it. I apparently think wrong as I watch as he snatches the piece from his Uncle and throws it as hard as he can over the waterfall. He turns from us starts walking back to the ship. Iroh just shrugs after him then looks to me. We start walking after him after he doesn't stop.

"Kya, my girl, why did you stay with us?"

I glance at him and look back to stare at Zuko.

"I think I am meant to be here," I reply.

He nods at my answer as we catch up to the fuming Zuko.

* * *

_**Hey guys made this chapter nice and long to make up for not being able to post lately.**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**R and R please. (Read and Review for the newbies)**_

_**Your Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	11. Book 1 Episode 11: How He Thinks

_**Hey guys,**__  
_

_**I promised a chappy a day and this is one I intend to keep so please review each. I would like an opinion on them.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 11: How He Thinks**_

_***Flashback(Zuko's POV)***_

The sun is unbearable on the upper deck. It's a cloudless sky and the sun bears its unending heat unto us. Unable to stand a second more I have to go to my quarters. I am just about to enter when I hear Uncle talking to I guess that girl, Kya?

"His mind is-is," I hear him mutter.

Just as I enter through the doorway, he dashes out in a hurry. A wave of worry crushes me and a feeling of wanting to ask squeezes me. I look to to the girl and I feel the tightness grow, but I don't bother to pay attention to it.  
My thoughts shift as I study the girl avatar more carefully. She's the other half to the whole I need. This 5'10, tan skinned, blue eyed, black haired, water tribe peasant is part of the key to return my honor and to my father.  
I as I study her I notice she has rubbed her wrists raw in the cuffs and the blood trickles down her arms. The fresh blood covers over more blood that had been there for a longish time. I can't stand the sight of it and go to her.

"If you try anything, I won't hesitate to burn you."

It's an empty threat for I can see clearly that she is emaciated, barely ever enough energy to keep her head up. As I try to help her stand, it's evident she will not be able to stand for long. This doesn't help seeing as I have half my strength due to sleep deprivation.  
She is heavier than she looks and it seems she doesn't even want to try to use her legs. It only takes moments before I collapse from her weight. I fall straight on the ground next to her and see she hit her head and knocked herself unconscious. I put my arm around her waist so I can get a better grip then pick her up carefully.  
With her knocked out it made it easier to get her to the bathroom. I grasp the knob of the sink, twisting till water spurts out of the nozzle at a little more than a trickle.  
I prop her against the wall so I may examine her wrists a little better. Her tan skin is disrupted by the an abrupt redness of rubbed away skin. Blood still comes out of her wrists as I examine them.  
I turn to grab a cloth but see an empty space. Instead I put my arms around her again and stand her in front of the water.  
I look over her a bit surprised to see her full height. She's pretty tall for a girl. Her head ends at my nose. I look over her shoulder to see what I am doing.  
Suddenly a delicate waft of something sweet hits me causing me to want to take another breath. It's a nice relief from smelling Uncle's sweaty sandals. A shiver runs down my spine even imagining it.  
Her scent has a distinct sweetness of something I have never breathed in before. The feeling of wanting to bury my face in her hair grows as I stand behind her washing away the blood.  
As I touch her I notice her hands are soft and delicate, as are her arms. The feeling of wanting her to touch me with these hands is overwhelming. I shake my head as if to get these thoughts out of my head. I soon go back to washing away her blood.  
The red water swirls down the drain as I bandage her wrists. After I finish, I lay her on my bed as I wash the cuffs. I place her, carefully, back in her restraints after cleaning.  
I realize how thin and pale Kya, I think, looks. How many days have gone by since she was fed or given water? I take a stroll to the kitchen, taking water and some bread back with me.  
I walk back into the room, expecting to see a disgruntled girl but instead I get a quiet one. I feel a bit of disappointment but push it aside. I put the bread and water down just as it hits me.  
I realize just how tired I really am. My eyes flutter, starting to close as I stand next to my bed. I gaze up at the ceiling then my knees buckle and I almost smack into the floor.  
I catch myself just before this happens though. I have no other choice but to take off my armor and go to take a nap. I leave on only my pants and crawl under the covers. As soon as I hit the pillow my eyes start bringing the blackness.  
I open my eyes to and reach up to my face. For some reason it feels normal unlike most of my life. I see a mirror in a corner and walk to see what's wrong with my face. I look into it to see no scar which scares me a bit. Then I notice, in the mirror, that my father is stands just behind me. I turn quickly and call out his name.

"FATHER, FATHER."

I jolt myself awake and find myself back in my quarters in my ship, which can only mean, back to reality. I feel sweat pour down my face and chest. I, using my firebending, set some candles aflame and sit up in my bed. I stand up and start my pacing back and forth. I look to Kya's direction and see she's awake.

"You just woke up," I ask, hoping my loss of composure.

"No, I have been awake."

"So you heard..."

She nods, making my heart sink into my stomach. I think about it then remember that I have a bribe.

"Forget what just happened."

I show her the bread and water then watch as her eye light up. She nods eagerly to me as it registers in her mind.  
Next thing I know we were kissing. It's not like the time I 'accidentally' kissed her. This one is meant to happen. My lips tingle as I draw away. I look deeply into her sweet, cool eyes.  
Her eyes are as blue and as vast as the ocean. Her hair falls neatly on her shoulders as she starts to lean more closely. I follow her actions and draw closer too.  
Our lips meet more passionately this time. I try something more this time around. I slowly let my tongue lick the bottom of her lip. I am surprised when her mouth responds by opening. I let tongue snake into her mouth. But then she suddenly pulls back, her blues eyes wide in, what seems like, panic.

"What's wrong?"

She gives me an excuse that seems to just annoy me. Before I can retort I hear soft footsteps and stand up in time to see a soldier walk through my door.

* * *

_***Later***_

I walk up to the deck to find the sun shining as brightly as yesterday. I feel the heat from the kiss gradually disappear.

"Sir," a soldier says, coming up from behind me.

I turn to him to face him and he bows to me.

"Yes, get on with it."

"Your uncle, General Iroh, has gone upon the island already. I think he went to the natural rock spring," he reports to me.

"Fine I will go get him. I want to leave this place."

I walk down the gangplank, in search of the rock spring so we may leave this Earth territory.

I have to dodge some trees but soon I find Uncle's clothing on a stump. I go forward some more to see him in a bubbling spring. I wave the mist away just as he notices me.

"Ahh nephew, come on in. I heated the water myself. It is relaxing from traveling so much," Uncle say, snorting out more steam to warm the spring.

Once again, I smack the mist away from my face.

"Uncle we have to fucking go," I yell, unable to comprehend how he is a master firebender.

"Fine," he says, standing to reveal his decision to not wear undergarments in the spring.

I raise my hand and turn away before the image is burned into my eyes.

"Fine, you can stay a bit longer but be back at the ship in an hour. I am leaving with or without you."

He knows it's an empty threat, but his head went up and down all the same. I left him to his priorities and let my legs trek back to my ship.

* * *

_***An Hour Later***_

I wait upon the deck for Uncle's return but I see no sign of did not feel right about this. I find myself running to the spring just to see the spring gone and replaced with crumbled earth shards. I knew I should have made him come back with me. I let my legs fly back to the ship and go straight to my room. I quickly take my key out and unlock Kya. I tie her to my armor without having time to think this through. I don't need anyone going after her while I'm gone.  
I run back to the dirt road then notice ostrich horse, the favored pack animal of the earth kingdom, tracks on the ground. It is fresh so I know it has to be the benders who took Uncle. We have been walking for a long time and then all of sudden I feel the impact of my butt against ground.

"Why did you..."

I look back to see her holding a sandal. I snatch it from her and after taking one whiff of death, I know it s Uncle.

"That's Uncle," I manage to say, just before I went into a fit of coughs.

I feel renewed knowing Uncle was leaving a trail for me. I keep on walking with renewed vigor. Suddenly I hear voices coming from near by. I take cover in a bush only to notice a crater on the other side, which house the people who's talking I hear. I see Uncle in the middle of the group. He kneels on the ground with his hands on a slab of rock, above his hand is another giant rock. Without thinking I jump into the group.

* * *

_***A Little While After***_

Uncle, Kya and I walk back to the ship along the dirt road. I feel the stare of someone and look at Kya. She stares intently at me for whatever reason. I scowl remembering what she did that morning.  
Soon we are back at the ship. I drag Kya back to the room so I can put her back in the cuffs. I feel the urge of sleep engulf me. I strip off everything except my pants. As soon as I hit the pillow I felt the darkness embrace me.

_***Next Day***_

It feels like it has only been minutes because I awake to the knock of Uncle waking me. I take a glance at Kya and see she is still asleep. I don my armor and stand in the doorway of my room. I watch as a soldier walks down the hallway.

"Soldier, come here."

He hurries over to me then give me a salute.

"Guard her," I command, thrusting my thumb in Kya's direction.

His head bobs up and down then stands right next to the door. I walk down the hall and make it to the upper deck. As I stand there, I gaze up to the sky. It is as boring as ever, not knowing where the damn avatar was. Suddenly in the distance I spot a dark dot in the distance. I take out my telescope and focus on the dot to see the flying bison carrying the avatar and the water tribe peasants. I command my crew quickly so I can ready the catapults. Finally they're ready and aiming to finally hit my target.

* * *

_***Later***_

(Sorry this just review to you guys)

I had the avatar within my grasp and he breaks away in seconds. I watch as my prize shoots through the door just as it closes. I shoot fire into the locks along with the other sages but nothing happens.

"Roku doesn't want us in there," one sage says.

"Well, well Zuko. Lost the avatar, why am I not surprised?"

I do not need to turn to know who it is. Zhao's soldier twist my arms behind my back and turn me to face the general.

"Nice attempt to fool me with your smoke screen," he says, smirking at me.

I don't reply in fear he will further think I am a child.  
Since I don't say anything he has me tied to a column far from where he ties the Water Tribe peasants. Zhao then postions his soldiers in front of the thick steel and iron door. I glance over my shoulder to look at Kya who I had placed in a dark corner. I am incredibly lucky he doesn't not seen her. Her eyes are closed and I swear I could see a faint glow in them.  
I stand back against the column and find myself glance at her every now and then. Finally her eyes fluter open and examine the surroundings.  
Suddenly the ground shakes and my eyes dart back to the shrine door. As soon as it open, Zhao's soldiers blast fire inside. The avatar's friends scream but I keep quiet.  
I notice the soldier's flames gather and seem to stick in a sphere shape. I watch as the ball suddenly parts in the middle, to reveal Avatar Roku. He takes the flames he gathered from Zhao's soldiers and shoots it back tenfold. As the soldiers fall on their butts, the chains binding me melt like butter.  
I take off and go straight to Kya in the corner. I I flip her over my shoulder and run out of the crumbling temple. I don't stop running till I am at the boat. I get out into the ocean and then look back to see Roku's temple crumble inward.  
After watching this horrid sight, I glance to Kya. She sits on the spot I put her, her hair surprisingly wavy, pooling on the floor around her. Her oceans for eyes look down as if to examine the ground. She lifts her head up as I return my gaze to the ocean.  
We get back to the ship, both our energies drained. I walk straight back to my quarters, lock Kya back up then to go right to sleep. I watch her sleeping form and feel myself go into a peaceful slumber.  
I do not know this feeling converging on me all of a sudden, but the warmth it brings soothes me into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**I hope this explains Zuko's feeling clearly. Thanks to you guys who joined.**_

_**I always encourage you guys to give me pm or review.**_

_**I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!.!.!**_

_**Love, Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	12. Book 1 Ep 12: The Pirates(Zuko's POV)

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry I had to repost this but I posted it with wrong format. Thanks to those who read this story. Hope you like my story.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 12: The Pirates (Zuko POV)**_

Heat and flame. Orange, red, and yellow fly in crazed pattern. Fire dances between us. The fire eagerly leaves my hands in short bursts.  
This is the captain and I's weekly fight. Being on this ship, we have to find some kind of entertainment. For now it is the fights between the captain and me. Next week it could be Pai Sho or Music Night.  
Neither interest me, only everyone else on the ship. My only interest is how to get to the avatar.  
As my mind is wandering I feel some heat rush past me. I am lucky it passes me up and hits the metal behind me. I am now out of my trance and put my head back into the duel.  
I look for his weak points as he lands on his feet. It looks like his he favors his right side over his left. I throw some fire above his head and he ducks from the way. In that second I plan to fire at his right side but something is wrong. I tumble into the rail of the ship as I see it take a very tight turn. My legs act before I could think about anything. I slam the door into the wall as I storm into the steer room.

"WHY ARE WE CHANGING COURSE!"

I can feel the flame inside me becoming an inferno as I watch everyone stare at me.

"Zuko, it is of utmost import.."

Uncle gives me some bullshit excuse about his missing White Lotus tile. Wait did he just say...  
Pai?  
Sho?  
Tile?

"WAIT WE ARE GOING OFF COURSE FOR A FUCKING LOTUS TILE."

My inferno has broken loose in my voice and actions.

"Just ten minutes nephew."

I stare at the ceiling knowing I can not say no to him. I let my anger out through my mouth, in the form of flame and smoke.

"I have such an understanding nephew," said Uncle, with an his usual pleasant attitude.

I do not know if he meant to be sarcastic. But then I hear a high pitched snicker and look to see Kya. I did not even know she was here. I turn to her direction and give her a glare as I stalk out the room. I can hear their laughter as soon as I close the door.

* * *

_***Later in the Day***_

I feel the jolt as we hit the dock of the earth kingdom trading port. I do not know why but I feel if Kya stays close to me I can give her a little freedom.  
I let my intuition take control as I take a broad sword from its holder on the wall. I turn to Kya whose arms and legs cover in ropes. With the sword I cut the ropes binding her limbs. She rubs her wrists as we both walk down the gangplank. I make sure I am one step behind her. I can't help but feel she might try to run at anytime. Suddenly she looks back, her deep cerulean eyes inspecting me. I do not know how to react any other way but threatening her.

"Do not give me a reason to burn you."

I say this even though I know she won't run. A feeling of some unknown emotion comes to me, making me feel bad for her. It might be regret, although I have no clue for I have never felt this for anything or anyone.  
I look to her as she stares at her forearms, straight at the burns I gave her. I shake away the feeling of regret when she opens her mouth.

"Maybe I should just say when we..."

I know exactly what she wants to retort and I place my hand over her mouth.

"Do not dare you little bitch. I knew I should have not kissed you."

Thinking now, I really don't regret kissing her at all. I felt a simple but heart warming feeling when I kissed her.

"Then why do it?"

I grab her arm and tow her to Uncle and walk away for sometime. I take the time to think over her question. Why did I kiss her? Do I like her?  
My head was whirling with these and more questions. I can not think why I kissed her, so I put it off my mind and go to following Uncle. Within the hour Uncle has gotten everything except his damn White Lotus tile. I find myself follow him to the docks to look at the merchant ships.  
Uncle finger rises in the direction of a big ship. I still follow a step or two behind Kya, who follows Uncle. I walk up the gangplank of the ship and watch as the crew eyes her. I think she notices because she hurries to Uncle's side.  
I walk into the shop and stand on the other side of Uncle as he looks at a stone monkey embedded with rubies.

"I am sorry captain but that bald monk and those water tribe got away with the scroll."

I as soon as I hear this I look in the direction of the talking. It is two older men, presumably pirates and one seem to be the captain.

"This monk did he have tattoos."

* * *

_***Later at Night***_

The pirates and my soldiers pile onto the boats so we may head down the river near the village. In all the commotion, I make sure to keep Kya right in front of me.  
I look to the direction of the pirate captain, who is eying her creepily. I look back to her and see her shifting to the side. I place my hand on her shoulder and she seems to tense up but calm down a little. She turns and looks to me, worry blatantly in her eyes. I nod reassuringly to her. The worry in her eyes dies down as she turns back to face forward.  
The lower deck was claustrophobic with all the men down here. I found my legs walk up the the upper deck, with Kya to my side.  
We were on a clear blue river letting the tide carry us on. Next to us is the pirate ship housing a mix of my soldiers and pirates.  
I listen to the night sounds of crickets and the occasional splash of water against the hull.  
Suddenly, out of the blue, I hear a splash of water and a girl curse out loud. A big pirate jumps down into the water and swims to the shore. I watch as he dashes into the underbrush. We head the ships in the direction the pirate jump had jumped in. I listen for some noise of struggle or something as a signal maybe. Then all of sudden I hear a girls' high pitched scream pierce the air.  
As if this was the signal, everyone takes a leap onto the shore. I look to Kya hesitates to take the jump. Then, as if from thin air, the pirate captain grabs her and heaves her onto shore. I hear a loud thud as she makes contact with the beach. I immediately jump from the ship to help her. I pick her up and brush the sand from her clothing.  
She looks up to face me and her mouth creates an "O". She quickly closes her mouth.

"Thank You."

I nod to her and grab her arm so she will not go anywhere else.  
I look ahead to see the water tribe girl is tied to a tree. Her mouth was closed and not talking except the occasional curse at us. I reach into my pocket because I might have something that will make her talk. I place the object around her neck and her pale blue eyes widen.

"MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE," she cries out.

"You want it back. Tell **ME **where the avatar is."

Her mouth closes quickly and she shakes her head.

"Well we will find them soon. Search the woods."

I turn and see Kya, then realize what she is thinking of doing. I grab some rope and tie her up to a tree centimeters from the other girl. I take the scroll from the stump it is on and place it in back of my waistband. The pirates left to get the avatar. So now I have to wait for them.

* * *

_***Morning***_

Where the fucking hell are these pirates.  
I look to the horizon and finally see the damn pirates with my avatar and that water tribe boy. I decide to wait until I have the avatar, then give the pirates their precious scroll. I take the scroll in my hand and let them see it.

"Here is the scroll. Now bring me the avatar."

"Hey, why would you guys trade the avatar for some stupid scroll," the water tribe boy pipes in.

He then starts slowly turning the pirates against me. I hate that boy.

* * *

_***Later***_

Uncle holds his 'missing' lotus tile in his hand showing Kya and I he found it. Instinct takes over before I could think. I take his Pai Sho piece and throw it as hard as I can over the waterfall. I turn and start my walk back to the ship.

* * *

_**I thank those who just joined.**_

_**Now my next chapter might contain some lemon. ^_~**_

_**Your Truly,**_

_**Kya~ The Avatar's Double**_


	13. Book 1 Ep 13: How He Got His Scar

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I am so so happy to be growing and seeing new additions to the family. Thanks to Sesshomaru Imouto, lessthan3littleD, ZekeTheDude, and bookaddict616 for joining this ever expanding family.**_

_**ZekeTheDude**_- **_Thanks for the review, beginning to think I had a dead crowd, (No offense guys). I hope this chappy curbs your hunger for the story._**

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 13: How He Got His Scar **_

_**(Zuko And Kya POV)**_

The boat that just took a dive over the waterfall was the only way back to the docks. So I, Zuko, Iroh and all the soldiers have to walk back to the ship. My legs are already so tired from standing all night. I can feel my eyes are bloodshot and bet that there is also dark bags under them.  
I look to my right and there is Zuko. He must be used to this because he has not broken his stride. He doesn't even look tired. I look to my left and there is Iroh, who, like Zuko, is not in the least tired.  
It takes a while but we finally make it to the ship. I go to straight to Zuko's room and sit on his bed. It is surprisingly softer than the floor, seeing as the bed is metal. I smile as I sit in his bed surrounded by the scent of smoke and fire lilies.  
I hear as Zuko's boots hit the floor just outside the door. I look to the door just as he opens it. I could see an air of fire around him.

"What the fuck are _**you **_doing on my bed?"

"I am sorry it's just..."

I feel a sharp pain as his hand connects with my right cheek. My hand instantly goes to cup my face. The right side of my face burns from the slap and my right eye starts to tear up. I stand up from his bed then run from his room and down the hall. Right now anywhere is better than his room.  
I hit a dead end and turn down another hall so I may keep running. I am still a bit tired from the journey back so I run into the first open door I see. I recognize it as the mess hall. Right now it is empty, so my sobs echo from the walls.

"Kya, what happened, panda lily?"

Iroh seems to have come out of thin air. I sit in the corner sobbing like a crazy person. I do not know why I am sobbing so much from this hit. It may be the fact that he actually hit me or just because I am just so stunned by his action.  
Iroh walks over to the corner and puts an arm around me, but even he can not comfort me. I just find myself crying into his chest. He says nothing but holds me until I stop my tears on my own. Once I am done he helps me from the ground.

"Let's go get some fresh air."

Iroh gives me a small smile and leads from the mess hall. I follow like polar bear dog puppy because I can't think of anything better to do.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

It is fucking tiring walking all these miles just to get to my damn ship. Those god damn assholes stole my fucking boat. Plus the fucking avatar escapes. These days are just not going my way.  
I see my ship at last but this walking has done nothing to cool off my any of my anger. I take a stroll before going to my room, in hopes I won't explode from build up of my rage.  
When I do get to my room I stand in the doorway and see _her_ on my bed smiling. I can not stand her smiling while I am here in pain and agony. She has no idea of pain; she has had it easy her whole life. I can not take it anymore. Before I can think I feel the sting as my hand makes contact with her cheek. She tears up in her right eye and cups her cheek. I can already see a red outline of my hand on her cheek. She runs from my room as she starts to cry. I am completely stunned by what I have just done. I know it would be bad if I just sit here but I do not know what exactly to do or what to even say.  
I slam onto my bed, in frustration at my idiocy. I place my elbows on my bent knees and place my forehead on the heels of my hands.

"Why the fuck did you just hit her, you fucking retard?"

Am I insane for talking to myself? First I say I like her and then I do this. Why am I like this? Has the salty sea and air finally gotten to me?  
I can not just sit here. I get up then decide I need some fresh air to help my thoughts. I see Lieutenant Jee, Uncle with Kya, and a few soldiers on walking around the deck. Uncle turns to see me, I guess he heard my boot steps. I stand next to him and ignore Kya, but the regret for not saying anything is biting at me in the back of my mind.

"There is a storm coming soon, Zuko," Uncle says, "The crew needs to be safe on deck."

"I do not care for the crew's safety," I sneer at Uncle.

"You know what Zuko? You show no respect to your uncle or your crew, who busts their asses for you," Lieutenant Jee yells to me.

"You are spoiled and selfish," he continues.

My anger boils over and I am too furious for words. I go to my room so I can vent alone.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I watch as Zuko stomps off then as Lieutenant stalks off. Iroh and I follow the Lieutenant to the crew's headquarters.

"That boy is so spoiled and usele..."

Lieutenant Jee stands up as me and Iroh walk in.

"General Iroh, excuse me I was..."

"No, it is fine my nephew can be out of turn, but he has reasons."

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"Here is what happened..."

_***FLASHBACK (Zuko's POV)***_

I walk up to the curtain that hides the war room. The guards use their spears to block my way, which angers me so much. I turn to see Uncle walking up from behind, ready to enter the room.

"Uncle I really want to come with you. Can I go? PLEASE," I beg as if my life depends on it.

"Ah, Zuko, it's just some dumb, boring war meeting. It would not be of any interest to you," he says.

"But if I am going to rule this country I think I need to learn about the war I might inherit."

I try to plead with reason. He seems to not find anything else to argue with and nods in defeat. He waves his hand and the soldiers pull back and clear the way.  
We walk through a long hall that opens into a huge room that holds a large table with a map on its top. There are markers on the map that indicate where our soldiers and the earthbenders are positioned right now. I sit cross legged next to Uncle.

"The earth kingdom troops are going through this village. I think we should sacrifice the Fire Hawk squadron to them and use the others we establi..." the elderly general stops as I speak up.

"We should not have to sacrifice that squadron. These firebenders are dedicated to the Fire Nation and are willing to put their necks on the line for our country. You can not just go and use them as bait," I yell out.

I immediately suck my breath back in. I am not supposed to speak out of turn in a war room, as a child.

"Zuko," my father yells.

_***FLASHBACK END (FOR NOW)***_

_***Kya's POV (Temporarily)***_

"For Zuko's punishment his father sentenced him to an Agni Kai," Iroh explains.

Everyone gasps for some reason as he states this. I look around the room to see the soldier's faces turn into grim expressions

"What's an Agni Kai," I ask, looking back to Iroh.

"Agni Kai is a fight to the death using firebending, whether you can bend well or not. Anyway, now Zuko thought he was going to fight the general he spoke out against but he was far from right. For speaking out against the order in the Fire Nation lord's chambers he was extremely surprised when he saw who he actually fought."

Iroh looks away stopping at a most crucial part.

_***FLASHBACK CONTINUES***_

I am on the elongated hall-like fighting arena, on my knees waiting for the signal to fight the general. I see the signal and turn ready to fight this general. Instead of the general I see father on the other end. Realization finally hits me when I see him.

"Father, I will not fight you."

"Zuko, You spoke out in my war room. Be prepared to face the consequence," he says to me.

I kneel onto the ground and cover my face so no one can see the tears.

"I will not fight you, Father," I repeat.

"GET UP AND FIGHT. IF YOU ARE A MAN," he yells.

I look up to him, a tear streaming down my face.

"No. I can not fight you."

"Then face the consequence."

I feel the searing hot fire, coming from his hands, as it envelopes my left eye. My cries do nothing to stop my father. The pain of his fire is going to be a searing memory.

_***FLASHBACK END***_

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I sit there with sadness bubbling in me. I can feel the pity tears coming to my eyes, but with effort I push them back.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that happened," Lieutenant Jee apologizes.

"It is fine. You did not know. Zuko cares but does not show it very well," Iroh says and then stares at me for a moment.

I look to the floor as he stares, my anger slowly tapers off. He nods to me then everyone heads back to the deck to discover Iroh is right about the storm. The crew is in a panic, while the waves wash over the ship. I part the waves and direct water back into the ocean.  
Then all of sudden lighting strikes the bird's nest. I look up to see a man hanging off a piece of metal. The man yells for help and looks like he is slipping. Out of nowhere Zuko dashes up the ladder with Lieutenant Jee right behind him.  
The ladder is almost 100 feet or more up and slick with rain.  
As lightning is about to strike them, I watch as Iroh redirects it into the ocean.  
My mind is just blown, but I look back to Zuko. The man on the metal slips just as Zuko gets there. He reaches and manages to grab the man's hand. He hands the man to Lieutenant Jee and descends down.  
The storm has gotten worse and the waves are getting out of my control. I look at Zuko and see he is looking up. I look up to see Appa heading towards a clear spot in the storm.

"Sir, what should we do?''

Zuko looks around the deck and sees the struggling crew.

"Head to the docks and wait out the storm."

The man nods then runs off to the steer room. I watch him look back to the sky. He really does care.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I look to the sky and watch as we head in a different direction from the avatar. The crew is relieved as soon as we tie up at the docks. Now that I have the crew back, lets see if I can make up with Kya. I watch as she walks away from Uncle and down the hall. I wait for a second and then go to my room. I find her on the floor.

"I am sorry your majesty for taking your royal bed," she says with her usual sarcasm.

I love her sarcasm.

"Kya, I-I am s-s-sorry for hitting you.''

My hand starts to rub the back of my head.

"If you want you can slap me."

I lean to her and close my eyes waiting for the sting.

* * *

_***Kya's POV (Temp)***_

I am a little surprised by this. The proud prince of the Fire Nation, saying I can get retribution for the slap he gave me. My hand rises and I go in to slap him. But I stop a few centimeters from his face.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

Instead of a slap I feel her hand lightly touch my skin. I feel her finger trace the outside of my scar. No one has ever touched my scar. But she is the exception, for now. Her touch is so soft and warm.  
I open my eyes and see her deep blue eyes so close to mine.  
Suddenly she pulls me into her. It is not a soft kiss but a hard and hot one. She pulls away first and stares at me.  
This time I pull her into the kiss. I feel her hand twirl my ponytail and go to the back of my neck. She pulls me in more. My hand slides down her back and goes to her waist, then pull her in squashing her to me. She wraps her other arm around me as I place my other hand on her waist. Suddenly we trip onto my bed. I land on top of her. She blushes but does not make any move to get out of this position. I do not want to leave it either. I kick off my boots and throw them in the corner. I strip till I am in my undershirt and pants. She is still on my bed.  
She stands up and takes off my shirt for me. Her hand runs over my arms, chest and stomach. Touching my every muscle, exploring my whole upper half. She wraps her arms around my neck and we fall into the bed while kissing. I let instincts take over and my tongue snakes out and licks her bottom lip. She responds by opening her mouth and soon our tongues are wrestling for domination. Her hand starts sliding down to my lower back.  
My mouth slides down to her neck, sucking lightly. A moan escapes from her lips. I stop, thinking I did something wrong.

"What?''

She looks into my eyes.  
Suddenly hear footsteps all of a sudden. She runs to the corner and I lay in my bed pretending to sleep.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

Iroh peeks his head inside the room.

"You guys make up," he asks.

I nod silently, place my fingers over my lips and point to Zuko. He nods and mouths 'Good Night'. I get up and see Zuko is actually asleep. I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Good Night."

He pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Good Night."

* * *

_**Hey fans,**_

_**Hope you like my little soft lemon.**_

_**I could not have them having sex now since they only just started knowing they like each other.**_

_**But heavy making out is ok.**_

_**Anyway thanks so much for the following and for my review.**_

_**I only write for you guys so I would like to know your opinions so please feel to pm, anon or login review about anything. I want you to feel safe and happy in my story. Maybe make a friend or two. Thanks for reading. I hope you have a good night.**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	14. Book 1 Episode: Lust Or Love

_**Morning, afternoon and evening**_

_** I hope you guys have a great day. Thanks for reading this fic.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 14: Confusion. Lust Or Love?**_

"Zuko, Wake up baby."

I wake up before Zuko so I think it is fair to wake him up first. I lean in and give him a light kiss. He grabs me by my waist and plants a bigger and deeper kiss on me. It feels so good, even if it is early in the morning. I smile as he deepens the kiss. He feels it and smiles with me. He finally releases me and gets dressed. I frown as he covers his upper half. He catches my frown and laughs at me.

* * *

_***REALITY (Kya's POV)***_

I wake from my sweet dream hoping that I could do exactly what happened in it. I get up from the floor and go over to Zuko. He is facing away from me so I put my arm around him.  
Before I can do anything, he suddenly turns quickly then pushes his hand right in front of my face.

"Stay away from me," he growls.

"You act like this even when we kissed so much yesterday."

"I was tired and I have pent up desires," he says.

Tears threaten to spill out of my lids.

"So all we did yesterday was from pent up desires?"

He looks away and then turns back with a grin on his face.

"So you thought that was real? Did you actually think I would do anything with you? A Water Tribe peasant and the Fire Nation prince? _Do not_ make me laugh," he scoffs.

"B-b-but y-y-you..." I can't talk without stuttering anymore.

He grabs the back of my head and pushes me into his face, causing our lips to connect.  
It was a rough, unpassionate kiss.  
I push him away and look in his eyes. For some reason I can still see the same look he had in his eyes yesterday. He isn't really meaning all this but I can't help still feeling hurt.

"What is with you? Why did you even do what you did yesterday?"

I repeat myself, hoping for another explanation to his words and actions.

"Like I said pent up desires."

I know he is lying but do not say anything. Instead I just get out of the room so he can think.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

"Zuko you need to think with your head not your dick," I say to myself.

I could not stop wanting her touch or kiss her. Our bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. When she moaned was when I broke my trance and remembered Mai_**. **_I know I had just done something wrong.  
My face goes into my hands in frustration.  
WHY DID I NOT THINK OF HER BEFORE? My mind is screaming for something, but I don't know for what. Thoughts start to clutter my head and soon I can not think straight.  
It's wrong but I want more of what happened.  
Was it really lust and pent up desires? Or was it...love? These questions won't stop going around in my head and cause me to develop a migraine.  
Before anything else can confuse me, I realise what the day holds for me. I stand immediately so I may ready myself for the night.  
Apparently Zhao is meeting with Colonel Shinu for a request. I have to plan how I am going to do this. I need to get the avatar before him.  
It does not help that I am busy making out with Kya. Plus she is the avatar's double. It would be ironic dating the person you are supposed to turn into the Fire Nation.  
I care more for my honor than some silly puppy love.

* * *

_***Later***_

I go up to the deck for a few minutes of fresh air. I had the captain dock us near Pohuai Stronghold, a fortress of the Fire Nation in the western Earth Kingdom.  
I go back to my room to don my night attire. I wear all black and bring out the mask I found in the earth kingdom trading market. I bought it while Uncle was looking for his Pai Sho piece. It is blue and looks like an evil spirit.  
I do not put it on yet and instead quickly run off the ship, but not without my twin Dao swords. Not many people know I am trained in twin Dao swords.

_***Flashback***_

I try so hard in firebending class but can not seem to get most of the techniques down.  
I hate how _she _always seems to get them. Father always boasts about _her_ and does not like to mention me. Me, his eldest son, successor to his throne.  
I look around the room I am in and see two swords. The swords are twins and both amazingly alike. An older man approaches me.

"Prince Zuko, do you know what those are?"

I shake my head.

"Of course he does not. He is stupid," _she _says.

I turn and stick my tongue at _her._

"No one here is stupid only ignorant," he replies, looking to _her_,"Would you like to learn how to use these?"

I nod eagerly to Master Piando as smiles towards me.

_***Flashback End***_

I smile at the memory and look at my swords. These are the same swords I trained with when I was younger.  
They are strapped to my back as I sit in the forest and wait for nightfall.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I roam the hallways looking for my favorite older firebender but, to my surprise, find no one. I walk down for what seems to be the hundredth hall and finally see a living soul. Although he is the last one I want to see.

"Yu Ming," I say curtly.

"Bitch," he says.

I wave my hand and the air quickly slams him into a wall. I look back to see his glare, but he can not do anything. I smirk then make my way to the sun deck.  
Finally I find my way to the upper deck and watch as Zuko goes down the gangplank. Curiosity takes over causing me to follow behind him. I can't help it because I am just so lonely, even with Iroh.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I hear footsteps crunch the dirt behind. I pretend to scratch my back and hastily pull out a sword, poising it at the major artery on the neck of my follower. I look to the face to discover it's only Kya.

"Are you crazy? Don't fucking sneak up on me, dumb ass."

"I was just wondering where you were going," she replies, taking a deep breath as I pull the sword away.

"Fuck, I need you to go I need to be alone."

"I think I need to go where you are so you won't get hurt. Plus it is lonely without you," she says, giving me her saddest face.

I feel the heat rush to my face.

"You are so blunt about it. Have you no pride?"

Saying this and looking at her face, I hang my head in defeat.

"Fine just be quiet and let me concentrate on this."

I unsheathe my swords and try to remember the different fighting techniques shown to me by Master Piandao.  
He is one of the greatest swordsman to ever live. It is said he took down a hundred man army with just himself and a sword he made himself.  
I shake the useless thoughts out of my head and go back to remembering how I practiced. I look to Kya who is quietly watching my little show from her seat on a decomposing log.  
Pretending I am alone I look to my swords.  
The swords reflect sunlight as I swing them back and forth. Light and quick on my feet, I manage to cut exactly one leaf from a tree. Then I end up cutting the limb off the tree.  
She still sits there watching me intently.

* * *

_***Hours Later***_

It is finally night time and Kya has fallen asleep on the ground. I cover her in leaves for camouflage and for some comfort.  
After a short walk out of the forest, I get to the fortress and scale the wall, avoiding guards.  
I reach a roof as Zhao and Shinu, accompanied by a few guards, make their way to a spot near mine.

"Colonel I need your archers to find the avatar. It is a waste having them as security," I hear Zhao plea.

"No these are my archers and that is my final answer Zhao," Shinu commands.

Suddenly a messenger hawk lands on the edge of the wall. Shinu unties and read the message, then his face scrunches and he turns pale.

"A message from Firelord Ozai," Zhao asks as he snatches the paper.

He smiles deviously at the Colonel after looking up from the paper.

"Well it looks like my request turns into an order,'' he sneers at Shinu.

"Yes Admiral Zhao," Shinu says, bowing to his new superior.

The colonel stalks off, mumbling to himself, as Zhao stands there. Then all of what I learned as a child comes to me.  
Pohuai Stronghold houses the best of best archers. They could pin a fly to a tree from 100 yards away without killing it.  
I quickly get down from the tower roof and flee back to the forest. I reach where I left Kya and quickly find a shady spot. I feel the darkness overtake me as I lie down on some soft green moss.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I wake up as the sun rises and brush off the leaves that are covering me. Did a tree shed upon me?  
I hear a slight breath hitch and look to my right to see Zuko fast asleep on some green moss. Not wanting to wake him I tiptoe from the place.  
I must go back to the ship so we may have something to eat. I grab some dried meat, apples and bread from where the cook tells me.  
As I exit the ship's kitchen, a hand comes from nowhere and grabs me.

"Going to leave us are you?"

I look back to see Yu Ming. I stomp his foot, causing him to release me so he may cradle his now sprained appendage.

"Don't ever touch me again. I need this to give to Zuko."

"Oh, now I see... You like him, don't you blue bitch?"

Yu Ming got into the nasty habit of calling me blue bitch. Sokka could make up better names and his names never catch on.

"No, asswipe, I just have to bring them, no emotion behind this."

I glance to my left and see someone set out a bowl of water. I make a small motion with my hands, it is barely noticeable. The water whips around me to my hand. It covers my hand making a water glove.  
Yu Ming looks at my hand.

"Hey what is th..."

I smack him with my now ice glove and take off running with my spoils. The guards are too slow when I use my airbending to go over them. There is a crowd at the dock, so I run into it and lose them.  
Tired of walking I motion the earth into a short, wide strip of packed together dirt. I step on, testing the consistency as to make sure I won't fall through, then place the food on it. I swing my arms and it moves like a cart.  
With this, I make it back to the forest and Zuko in minutes. As I arrive, Zuko is still laying upon the green moss. The black suit clings to his every curve of muscle.  
I feel very warm just looking at him.  
I try to think of something else but I find my mind go back to our heated moment. I thought I felt a bump yesterday when he was on me. I can't help but smile thinking about yesterday.  
I look back to him and notice a light sheen of sweat covering his face. The least I should do is strip off the upper body of his suit. I walk over to Zuko and see buttons down his back. I gently pop each button till I am down his lower back. I try to gently pull off the black exposing his creamy ivory shoulders.  
Suddenly he turns to face me then slaps my hands away.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing touching me, avatar bitch?"

The retort is on the tip of my tongue but I bite it back.

"Explain yourself, wench."

"Look ass you are sweating and losing lots of water. So I want to help you out of your suit," I say this as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Whatever."

He says this but takes off the upper half of his clothing, revealing the muscles I had caressed last night. I look away in case he wants to be a jackass again.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

It feels weird when Kya worries about me. I can not help but think of her as part mother.  
The wind blows causing the sweat on my body to chill. The touch of wind is slightly appealing. The darkness slowly converges onto me again. I look closely into the darkness and see a familiar face.

"Mom?"

I say this as I see the familiar brown hair, and ivory skinned woman. I run to her and she runs from me. I catch up to her as she falls into some invisible hole.

"Zuko wake up," she whispers.

My eyes flutter opens after she says this. I rise, causing sweat to drip down my body. I lay back down and turn on to my side.  
I gasp realizing that there is another face centimeters from me. I quickly stand up and back away from Kya.  
My foot grazes something on the ground so I look down. I see a cup of cold tea and bread on a leaf. I eat quickly and realize how cold it is out here. I can see why she huddled next to me.  
I then look to the sky and see the blackness with dots of brightness. Tonight I go back to Pohuai Stronghold. I run through the forest as fast as my legs will carry me. I hear a rattling and stop just as I see a clearing.  
A cart is traveling on the rock and dirt road. It is traveling in the direction of the stronghold.  
I time it and roll under it as it comes close. It jolts to a stop then I hear the voices of soldiers, and then see the soft orange glow of their lanterns. As the light rounds the cart I hop into the back.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I awake to see Zuko is gone and the food I laid out for him eaten. I feel the coolness creep onto my skin and shiver.  
I hear voices all of a sudden; being near a fire nation stronghold didn't help me think these were good people.  
I spread the fire ashes everywhere, then hid the tea and bread quickly. I quickly find a tree with low lying branches and I climb up till the boughs cover me. I was not a second late when I saw two soldiers walking into our campsite.  
One was very short, fat man, and the other was exact opposite thin, lean and tall. Both were pale, had dark hair and wore the headbands that marked all fire nation guards.

"You know _Admiral _Zhao can kiss my fucking fat ass. These woods patrols are fucking pointless. Like I see anything except the occasional jackrabbit," the small, fat soldier starts to complain.

"Shut up, you don't know who or what is out here," the thin soldier says.

The soldiers stop right under the tree I am in. WHY ME?

"You know, you gotta stop being a pussy."

"I am sorry that we all can't be like, your mother fucking self."

The two keep arguing back and forth. I feel sleep trying to overcome me. Being in a tree with Fire Nation soldiers below doesn't encourage sleep.

* * *

_***Morning***_

My eyes flutter, trying to close themselves. My arms and legs scream at me to curl up and sleep but the soldiers are still down there and talking.  
Just as I think this, they rise up and walk away.  
I jump from my branch and use my airbending to land softly on the ground. I collapse onto the ground in a heap. I crawl over to a patch of sunlight and fall asleep.

* * *

_***Few Hours Later***_

I awake to someone grabbing my arm. I jerk my arm out of the person's grasp, thinking it is one of the guards I saw. The person takes both my arms and pin them to my sides.  
I open my eyes to see Aang.

"AANG!"

"KYA!"

"Wow it is you."

Aang laughs at me as I brush off some dirt. It seems we always see each other before I see Katara and Sokka.

"Hey, I have to go but here," Aang says as he hands me a note and goes into the trees.

"Oh, Zuko is a few yards from you," he yells back, still hopping through the treetops.

I walk into the next open space in the woods and see Zuko lying in a hole with tree roots surrounding him.

"Zuko."

His eyes are open but he is still lying down.

"Zuko, here."

I give him a hand and help him up from the hole. He limps so I wrap an arm around him and support some of his weight.

"Zuko, you ok?"

He nods and stays quiet. I turn to face forward but feel something in my hair and look up to see his face close to mine.

"I do not like you," he says.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Zuko."

We walk back to the ship in silence.

* * *

_**I hope you guys aren't confused with this.**_

_**But if you remember in the series he was confused on what he wanted to do.**_

_**Ok so I want some feedback.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	15. Book 1 Episode 10:The Bounty Hunter

_**Hey people,**_

_**Thanks for the review and new follows. Welcome Terra1993 and Throthgar's bane to my humble story. Hope you end up liking this.**_

_**Throthgar's bane**__**- I know but I have altered the story line just a tad bit so it may fit mine.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 15: The Bounty Hunter And Shirshu**_

Zuko drapes his arm around my shoulders so I can help him back. The walk to the boat is, luckily, uneventful. Iroh is waits for us on deck then takes Zuko from me and helps him to his bed.  
As soon as they leave, Zuko's soldiers surround me. I neatly hop, with the help of airbending, out of the circle and go to his room.  
I arrive to his room in time to see Iroh place Zuko on his bed.

"He isn't injured, just very tired," Iroh explains.

I nod to him as he leads me out of the room and onto the deck.

"I need to talk to the wheel man. I'll be back in a while."

I nod and turn to face the open ocean. I rest my elbows on the railing, then place my hands on top of each other and rest my head on them so I may rest my neck while gazing upon the lovely blue water.

"Hey, Blue Bitch."

I hear the name from a familiar horny, no good bastard's voice. That name has to go **right now**.  
I whip around, bend some water near me and I stomp to Yu Ming, who has his attention to another soldier. The "bang" as my boots hit the floor, does not attract his attention. So instead I water whip him in the head, hoping this might help me. He whips around till he faces me then walks until me and him are face to face, as well as toe to toe. He has a couple inches on me, which made me have to look up to him.

"You wanna go Blue Bitch? You and me," he points to both himself and me," Agni Kai. I promise only a very painful reminder, not kill you," he says.

"What if I win?"

I hear a few snickers around the deck.

"I doubt that, Blue."

He gets into a fire stance and waits for me to get ready. I guess I will use my natural element against him.  
Fire engulfs his hands and I see his amber eyes get darker. He starts with what looks like a thick line of fire. He whirls it around his head like a whip. He strikes down but I dodge easily and bend a surge of water which he dodges. His whip disintegrates and his hands start to shoot flames at me. I dodge one and as I dodge a second, I feel a burning sensation on my left cheek.  
Adrenaline kicks in and I feel my bending grow stronger. I bend a huge wave and crash it upon the deck. The wave crash causes the boat to careen to one side and causes Yu Ming to hit the side rail. I however I freeze my feet to the deck and watch everyone hit the rails. Yu Ming regains his footing once the boat centers itself.  
I give him time to regain his senses, while I freeze some water and look at my cheek. There is a burn just below my eye that is slightly pink and bubbling a little. I bend some water and have it envelope my cheek.  
But before I can do anything, I catch something out of the corner of my eye; an orange blur is coming toward me. The water drops from my face as I bend a wall of water in front of me.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

I drop the water I bend to look and see Zuko standing in the doorway.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I awoke hearing a "bang" as my skin connects with the cold, hard metal of the floor. There is a dull pain but nothing too serious. I stand and gather myself before going to the upper deck.  
I see a mixture of green sea water and orangish red flame spray everywhere as I open the door leading to the deck. I already know who it is before I even have to look.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON," I yell at Yu Ming and Kya.

Kya drops the water she has and Yu Ming bows to me.

"Umm nothing,''' Kya says.

''How can it be nothing when my fucking crew is soaking wet and I awake to the ship tilting,'' I growl.

I look to Yu Ming as he stares at the floor.

''What did you do?"

I know Yu Ming started this one, he looks guilty.

''I ummm...''

"Fucking shit, just fucking spit it out already. I don't have anytime for dragon shit."

''I challenged to her to an Agni Kai," he says very quietly.

"But I wasn't going to..."

"YOU FUCKING CHALLENGED TO HER AN AGNI KAI!"

My inner flame turns to an wildfire. In fact the excess unleashes itself until my entire hand is engulfed in white hot flame.

"But I was..."

"I can not stand excuses from my crew. Give me one more reason, Yu Ming. One more time and your fucking ass is going to be dropped at the nearest dock."

I cool off my hands before grabbing Kya's arm and marching her off the deck.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

"LET ME GO," I yell before his hand clamps over my mouth.

"Shut up before that burn gets any worse," he says reminding me the burn.

My hand goes up to my face and my index finger lightly touches the burn. The light touch causes an unbearable pain on my face, as if it is near an open flame. My eyes get a light water film over them. It threatens to release a couple of tears if I blink.

"You dumb ass, don't touch the burn," he says me, "I should know how it feels,'' he continues.

His hand goes to his eye and he rubs it a little. I look to him, more specifically his scar.  
Surrounded by light pink skin is a darker pink skin then the slit where his molten ember pupil sees out. It looks rough but is actually somewhat smooth, I should know.  
A grin breaks out on my face, but quickly disappears when I discover the burn hurts with the slightest shift of my mouth.  
Zuko takes me to his room and gets me in the bathroom.

"Here heal yourself," he says, "I do not want you to get a scar like those," he continues and gestures to my forearms.

"How do you kn..."

"Look I saw you do it. Now go on. I haven't got all day," he says, impatiently.

I turn on the facet and make some water float unto my skin. As it envelopes my cheek a certain coolness radiates through my body. I look to the mirror, watch as the water glows then drops from my face and reveals no burn. There isn't anymore pain or marks. I touch my cheek as if to not believe I can heal with the water. I twist the knob until the water stops flowing and turn to Zuko.

"Thank you," I say softly.

He gives me a curt nod before walking off. I return to the deck with him and see we have gotten to a dock.  
Suddenly from nowhere a beast jumps on to the deck, as if we need more excitement. I look to the beast's back to see a woman riding it; her skin is snow white with dark lips, black hair with a bun on her head and some running down her back, dark makeup, and a tattoo on each shoulder. The beast was furry but not as kind looking as Appa, it was tan with a dark streak down its back; it looks like it has no eyes but to replace it is an extra sensitive looking nose.  
It whips its ugly head around and then rips straight through the thick, steel hull of our ship. Its tongue suddenly comes from its mouth and hits something, or should I say someone. I watch as a man falls from behind a crate. He doesn't try to run when she tosses him over her shoulder.

"He's paralyzed," I hear Zuko say from behind me.

"Yea, Nyla here is a shirshu, their tongue is coated in neurotoxins. So one hit and you're down for the count, but damn thing wears off after a while," she replies nonchalantly as she tosses the prisoner on the animal, as well as also straddling across.

"How are you going to pay for my ship," Zuko says realizing what she just did.

"Hey, I am just a bounty hunter, I'm only here for the stowaway,'' she says and rides the animal off to somewhere.

I glance over to Iroh and catch him staring after her. I cough so he knows, he turns realizing I saw him eying the woman and then starts to blush while rubbing the back of his neck. He gives me a strained grin as I laugh.

* * *

_***Night Time***_

We get off the boat and look around small port town. I walk with Zuko as he goes up to an earthbender.

"Can you tell me where to find the girl bounty hunter?''

"June? She's over at the bar there," he says and points.

His dirt encrusted finger points to a well lit pub nestled in a forest. Giant trunks surround the pub, causing us to maneuver around them to get to the pub. As we get near I hear the whoops and hoots of men coming from the inside.

"I'm going to stay out here."

Iroh and Zuko nod to each other then me before making their way inside. I find a moss covered log and take a seat on it.  
All of a sudden something in the corner of my eyes moves and I realize I am sitting near the shirshu. I tense up as the animal starts to stand up. I glance around my shoulder and find myself face to face with it.  
Instead of screaming I suck in my breath. The shirshu sniffs me and then rubs its face on mine.

"Never seen Nyla do that before," I hear a woman's voice.

I turn to see June, hand on her hip, bangs covering her eye and hip jutting out to one side.  
Nyla is still rubbing against me while she walks over to me. Nyla seems to sense June and reluctantly leaves me. June throws some pink looking food she had to Nyla, then turns to us while Nyla eats her raw meat.

"Give me something that has the person's scent," June says and puts out her hand.

Zuko reaches into his pocket and takes out Katara's necklace.

"Missing your girlfriend," June says and then looks to me, "Or your sister."

"I am not looking for the owner of that necklace, just the monk traveling with her," Zuko says, glaring daggers at her..

"Fine no need to get your fire balls in a knot," she says nonchalantly.

June takes the blue gemstone and put in under the shrishu's nose. Nyla takes a deep breath and lifts her head.

Zuko and Iroh straddle across Nyla with June in the front. Zuko offers me his hand and swings me across its back.

Nyla takes off in a sprint into the woods. As she runs the gentle rocking as her feet hit the dirt cause me my eyes lids to sag.

__(^_^) Meat Bun Missed You__

_***Zuko's POV***_

Kya's head is lying on my back and I hear/feel her warm breath. I don't blame her for sleeping for she had to help me to the ship and then fought an Agni Kai with one of my best fighters.  
Even though Yu Ming has disgraceful behavior the boy can put up a mean fight.  
I, on the other hand, need sleep before I fight boy avatar tomorrow. I only had a small nap before I awoke to "rolling" out of bed. Which reminds me I need to repair my ship after this fucking bitch and her dumb fuck animal tear it. But her animal is making up for it by gently rocking me, as it runs through the forest, to sleep.  
My eyelids try to stay open till the last possible moment but the rocking and the strong need to sleep are overpowering me. Soon I have no choice but to give in to temptation, let my lids close and let the darkness consume my mind.

**_**_**(-0_0-) Nerds Bring Sexy Back**_**_**

_***Dawn (Zuko's POV)***_

I awake to find myself lying on Uncle's back and Uncle lying on June, who seems a little pissed by this. I place a hand on his shoulder and shake him awake.  
Once he is awakes, June sits up straight and cracks her back.

"Thanks," June says without looking at me.

"Has your "pet" been running all night?"

"Yeah, I have been up with her while you guys were sleeping. I think we might be close because she's acting up."

"Then I am ready."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading my story. Please feel free to comment on my story below. **_

_**Have a great day/night.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	16. Book 1 Episode 12: Old Face New Powers

_**Hey guys,**_

_**How have you all been. I have been trying hard to keep up my one page a day. I hope this all isn't too fast for you. I try to leave a few cliffhangers but what's the point if you get the next chapter the next day. Hahaha. **_**  
**

_**ZekeTheDude**__**- Thanks for the compliment. Hope this chapter holds to your standard.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 16: Old Face, New Powers**_

June stops near a small stream giving a break to Nyla, also for us, my bottom half is starting to get numb. I don't know how she rides the bumpy roads with such ease.  
The river water is so clear I can see the tiny fish as they dart in every direction. As they swim, the sun reflect a multitude of colors from their scales. They dart away because Nyla and I splash into the cool, clear water. I feel a soothing calm resonate in my mind and soul as I bend my original element.  
Nyla's tan fur grows darker as the water seeps into it. The dark streak on her can not get any darker than it already is.  
On one side of the stream is a lush green forest, which seems to teem with all sorts of animals. On the other side is a very large and open meadow. The meadow is filled to the brim with fire lilies; their smell is so sweet as it lingers in the air.  
I look to Nyla and as if she reads my mind we run to the meadow to roll in the fire lilies.

* * *

"You have a way with her. She never takes to anyone except me," June says as I come back to sit under the shade of a big tree the group is occupying.

"Well I do not know why but she just likes me. I feel like she can get into my mind or I can send her signals."

"Hmmm... Try calling her now but just think it."

I nod and think, "Hey! Nyla come here and lie down under the tree." I watch as Nyla picks up her head from the fire lilies she is sniffing and walks over to us. Once under the tree she stretches and then curls between me and June.  
I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. I can talk to animals?

"Impressive. Usually she doesn't lie down until she is tired and she doesn't look tired."

Nyla nuzzles my face as June gets up and wields a whip I never seen before. She cracks the air and Nyla jumps up.

"Break time over."

"Finally," complains a very grumpy Zuko.

"Zuko don't complain the fire lilies are supposed to calm and soothe. Be less whiny and more appreciative of this scenery change from the salty sea air," Iroh scolds.

Zuko rolls his eyes and jumps on the shirshu behind June. I bend a little air and land lightly on Nyla. I look to Iroh who is frowning now that he sees that there is two people between him and the woman.  
All the same he gets on, but still sporting a very big frown. I suppress a giggle and look to Zuko who is battling to suppress his own. He sees I am watching him battle and frowns the same as Iroh. Now I can not suppress my laugh.  
As soon as June makes sure we have all gotten on she cracks the whip again and off goes Nyla.

(/^_^)/ (0_0-) Whooaa!

I look on the road and see some people on it. Suddenly Nyla stops and whips her tongue straight at the people. As they hit the ground, I notice something familiar about these people. The group wears Water ation attire and suddenly I realize who I look at. I jump from Nyla and go over to Sokka, Katara, and the other person.  
I turn them over to face the sky instead of the ground and put my face above each of theirs.

"Well, don't we always seem to find trouble right around you Kya," Sokka jokes.

"Umm should we really joke at a time like this," Katara says, her deep blue eyes widen as they see me.

"Kya?''

I look to the third face and recognize it instantly.

"Bato?"

"Ahh Kya it's you. I almost didn't recognize you. You have grown into a fine young woman," says the most trusted adult I have ever known.

He was the one man that I would like to call my father. He has been with me since my mother died after my birth and he also knew my father. I was always with him except practicing my elements. He and I were inseparable, like father and daughter but the war came and called for all the men of our village.

_***Flashback***_

I turn the flap of the entrance to my home in time to see Bato and Hakoda heading towards the ships. I hear yelling and see Sokka, whose face paint resembles that of the wolf warrior, running to his father with his hands full of supplies.  
I can not stand it anymore, and find my legs run through the knee deep snow to an unsuspecting Bato. He jerks forward a little as I hit against his long legs.

"Bato, I don't want you to go. Can you ask to stay back and guard us? I want you to stay here and be my actual father."

I look up to see tears in Bato's eyes, but they disappear as he kneels down to my height.

"Kya, little penguin, I will never be your actual father, for he was an amazing and amiable man. But you know what, you can call me father. Then you can forever know that I will always think of you as my daughter," Bato promises me as he puts his forehead on mine.

I watch his breath come out in heated wisps against the cold, frozen tundra air. His cool grey eyes are so close I think I can see some flecks of blue.  
He pulls away from me and I feel my heart sink lower as he grows farther. I look to my left and see Sokka watch as Hakoda heads to the ship. I walk over to Sokka and see the warrior paint is running down with his tears. I pull him into a tight hug so he and I cry on each other until our tears come no more.  
I look to the ships with Sokka and feel his hand wrap around mine as the ships go out to the vast ocean.  
We stand here well after the ships have left. The adults coax us back with promises of warm food and already lit fires. Sokka never lets go of my hand as we walk back to the village.

_***End Of Flashback***_

I let a few tears drop as I see the face of my "father". I look into the blue flecked grey eyes, the eyes that left me with no father figure for years. My arms lift his back off the ground and wrap around him.

"If I could lift my arms I would hug you too,'' he whispers in my ear.

I release him and carefully put him on the ground with a light "thud."

"I missed you a lot "dad", I say loud enough for only him to hear.

"What a touching sight," Zuko says, overly sarcastic.

I forget that there is other people here and turn to see Zuko face to face with me.

"Now that you are done with your 50th reunion. I need what we came here for."

Zuko kicks up dirt as he strolls over to Katara and Sokka.

"Where is the avatar?"

His face scrunches up like it always does and his golden pupil eyes the mocha skinned, brown haired, and grey eyed brother-sister duo.  
Katara scrunches her lips as Sokka opens his.

"We left him behind for something else. He must be miles from here, asshole," Sokka yells.

"Sokka,'' both Bato and Katara scold.

"What he is one."

I silently laugh on the inside as Sokka gets red faced from swearing for the first time. Zuko is getting the same way only from anger.  
He stands on top of Sokka and fires a shot inches from Sokka's head. Seeing this I send a strong gust of wind that lifts Zuko from the ground and knocks him over.  
Suddenly I feel a sharp hit to the back of my head and see the ground coming up fast. Hands turn me onto my back and I see the sky's cloud float lazily by.

"Now that is why you don't airbend at me, bitch."

"Zuko just stop being an ass to me and get the lecture over with fast."

I am tired of the lectures of you shouldn't do this to me or that.

"Spirits, is everyone in the Water Tribe are so damn annoying?"

Zuko takes each body and drapes it across the Nyla's back. Then the rest mount up as June cracks the whip.  
I look ahead and see a building that forms a square courtyard. Nyla easily smashes through the thick looking wood doors. I see women scramble out of the way of the very big shirshu. I crane my neck to see women surrounding big vats of some liquid.

"WHERE IS THE AVATAR?"

You can guess who yells that.  
Suddenly our bodies are put in a corner out of the way.

"Here I am," yells Aang as he comes riding the white and brown horned bison, Appa.

"Aang," I hear myself, Katara, and Sokka yell.

"There you are," Zuko sneers at the little bald tattooed boy.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

The young boy is atop his tan and white bison. I hope this is the day I can catch this damn avatar.  
I light my hands and look to the boy. He calmly jumps off the bison and lands softly on the ground. I look to the left and see my prisoners in the corner. I look to my right and see the nuns running indoors.

It's just me and the avatar.

I feel the power of the sun hit me as I shoot the orange and red from my hands. He dodges as gracefully as a breeze then sends a strong air current against me. Pain shoots up my arm as it makes contact with the stone wall. My arm still moves but with a slight dull pain. I stand from where I hit the wall and send a stream of flame from each arm to the avatar.  
Suddenly I hear him cry out and grab his arm. He bends a weak stream of air that barely pushes me back. I shoot more flame and he jumps to the roof. His hand goes to his side revealing the damage I have done to his arm. The flame singed the sleeve and burned the skin, which starts to turn pink and bubble. I can see the tears forming in his child-like grey eyes.  
I jump onto the roof and look to June and Nyla who are up against the bison. Nyla's tongue hits the leg of it but this doesn't deter it from knocking against the shirshu. Plus is has five more legs to hit.  
I look back to the boy and he is trying to bend with his burn. I have been in this boy's place before but not like this. It hit me and knocks the air out of me. This boy is like me, being weak and burned, to be afraid of what might happen to himself. But my future depends on me capturing and delivering the avatar to the Firelord, my father.  
Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and see something shoot past me. I look to the ground to see the familiar waterbender shooting something that does not look like water. All of a sudden the smell hits me, sweet like fire apples.  
I quickly look to the shirshu who is now going crazy. The smell must be too overwhelming for it to take. I jump to the ground in hopes I can help control the savage beast. Kya comes from nowhere and tries to talk to it. But instead the beast's tongue lashes out and I feel the hard smack as it contacts with my neck. My back contacts with the dirt and I find myself looking to the sky.  
Suddenly I hear"oomph" as Kya lands right on top of me. Her face is right on top of mine, her lips centimeters from mine.

"Sorry I _was_ trying to calm her but the perfume is just driving her crazy. She just whipped her tongue on me, again," Kya says, trying to excuse our current position.

"It's fine as long as Ju..."

I am about to say as long as June is not hit but I hear a thud and see gray and black hit the ground. I can manage to turn my head enough to see June lying on Uncle.

"Uncle I never saw you get hit by the tongue."

His finger immediately rises to his mouth, which I take as a signal to shut up.

"Get off me, old man," June says as her eyes open instantly.

"Well you are on me..."

"GET OFF ME."

Iroh jumps up and June lands face first into the dirt again.

"Well seems the old man got the idea from what happened to you two," June says as her lips curl upwards.

I feel the heat rush to my face. I know my face whole face will burn a dark maroon. At least I am not alone as I see Kya's cheeks turn bright red.  
I turn and glare at June for putting me in this awkward position. But she just rolls her eyes and looks in another direction.  
I look back and am yet again face-to-face with the blue eyed, blushing she avatar. Her chest is right on mine, her legs in a twist with mine. Seeing her breasts so close to my face. Manly urges hit me making me sweat trying to keep calm and level headed.

"Umm Zuko..."

Oh no it's up isn't it, she can feel it.

"Um Zuko, you don't look so good."

Oh so she didn't feel anything.  
Suddenly a tingling feeling comes to my fingers, I try to make a fist but only manage to bend them halfway before having to release them. I try to move my legs but this is unsuccessful.

"When does this wear off, June."

"Um should be wearing off a little right now. Maybe 30 minutes more at the most."

"Hey I can move my neck," Kya twists her neck from side to side.

A nun suddenly comes up to us with a bottle and wafts it under our noses. The stench is repulsive and my hand immediately goes to cover my nose. Kya does the same and so does June.

"Hey we are moving," Kya says as she stands up and offers me her hand.

I take it and, with strength I didn't know she had, she pulls me up to my feet. I wobble a little but manage to walk slowly.

"Thank you."

I look to my left and see Uncle with a nun. She and he bow to each other and leave.

"Let us leave quickly," he says and pushes us past the splinters of wood that were once part of the big door.

"Call Nyla for us, Kya."

I watch her close her eyes and see the beast come crashing through the trees.

"She says sorry but the smells were too overwhelming for her and she went too crazy," Kya translates for us.

"Wow, this girl never ceases to amaze me," I hear Uncle mutter softly.

* * *

_***Night***_

We finally reach the ship in time for dinner. Uncle, Kya and I go onto the deck just to see someone I don't expect to see.

"Well hello Zuko. Lost the avatar again I suppose," Commander Zhao says.

* * *

_**Hope this was a good chapter for you guys.**_

_**Read and review. Thank you!**_

_**Your Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	17. Book 1 Episode 17: Zhao's Ship

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I am glad to finally hear the voices of regular readers. I kind of missed it a lot. ALthough I lost many with the deletion of my story, I hope to gain them back and create my evil army. MUWAHAHAHA... Did I just write that? Oops. (0.0-)~Kook. Anyway hehehe. I would like to welcome DereHaleSiruisBlack1103(I love Sirius Black!) and Queen-Mischief(welcome you majesty) to my arm... erhmmm family. Welcome one and all to Kya's story.**_

_**Throthgar's bane**__**- I am sometimes worried how I fit Kya in with some chapters so I am glad it was tied up in the end.**_

_**DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103**__**- Thanks for encouragment. I write for my readers.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 17: Zhao's Ship**_

I walk up behind Zuko as I hear a deep manly voice. I only hear the voice, not the words it sounds. I get closer to see who belongs to the it but feel a tug on my arm pulling me back. It is too late for the voice raises its volume.

"Who might that be behind you, Zuko?"

I hear the voice say. Zuko, reluctantly, steps out of the way to reveal a large built, middle aged man with large side burns and the usual traits of Fire Nation; ivory skin color, golden eye color, and chestnut color hair that is of course in the signature Fire Nation top knot.

"So what is this we have here," Zhao grins along with the men behind him.

His takes one long stride closer so he now stands only a foot away from me. A strong stench of sweat and grime suddenly diffuses through the air around me. I watch as he circles me and eyes me head to toe. He stops behind me and I whip around to face him.

"I am not some piece of meat ?"

He backs away a little and his mouth turns up to a smirk.

"My what a feisty girl. You can only be this insolent because Zuko hasn't bedded you. Always wondered if he was a fag."**(A/N: No offense to those who are gay)**

"You dirty fucking pig," I sneer at him.

I can feel the water in the air stop around me. My muscles tense as I ready myself to fight this dirty fuck.

"Zhao stay away from her what do you really need," Zuko says, grabbing my arm.

He glares at me as he pulls me behind him to Iroh. Iroh takes my arm and is about to lead me away when Zhao grabs my other arm.

"I need this girl. One of your '_loyal crew_' told me of her about her _special abilities_. So being in charge of the whole avatar hunt, she is mine now."

He tugs my arm but I manage to yank it from his grasp and run behind Iroh and Zuko. But all of a sudden I feel rough twine wrap around my wrists, I turn in time to see Yu Ming.

"Yu Ming, you bastard. LET ME THE FUCK GO."

"Nah princess, just doing my duties," he replies, the corners of his mouth turn upward as he drags me to Zhao.

I try to struggle out of the ropes but all it does is cause my wrists to turn red.  
Zuko only stands there with Iroh and the rest of the crew as Zhao leads me down the gangplank.  
His hand finds a way under my chin and jerks it so my face is only centimeters from him. A shiver goes through my body as I look into his eyes, the same amber color as Zuko but somehow more dark and sinister.  
I jerk from his hand and try to bite him. It stings as his hand makes contact with my left cheek. I try to stop tearing but to no avail.

"Try again," he says, egging me on.

He takes my chin again and tugs it until I feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I heard from a little bird that you like trying to escape. Well lets just say that your friends on the ship won't live to see you and the other _will _avatar burn to hell."

I look to see a fake grin all over his face. His grin is full of malign intent. I back down for now and look around to my surroundings. There is a long stretch of dock with no boats but I look to the end and see an enormous ship. As we grow closer I see the deck brimming with Fire Nation soldiers, who immediately line the gangplank as we close the distance between us and the ship.  
As we ascend the plank I hear the whispers of some soldiers.

"This is the '_important' _thing Admiral Zhao needed to get?"

One soldier whispers to the other next to him. He receives a shrug as a response to the question.

"I'd go after her if Zhao wasn't going after her already."

My face twists in disgust as I look to the soldier that says that. He makes eye contact with me and winks, plastering a smile on his ugly face. My face turns ugly as it frowns and I look away before I do anymore.  
Once we get on the deck, the soldiers on the plank walk back to the deck and bow to Zhao. After this they get back to what they were doing before we had come.

"Hey you take this one to the _special_ cell," he orders the nearest soldier.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I watch helplessly as Kya, my Kya, is being lead away from me.  
I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as she disappears from my view. The crowd that was on deck to greet Zhao slowly disperses and all that left is Uncle and I. Soon we go separate ways.

The feeling still doesn't leave me as I walk to room. I get to the doorway of my room before I hit the ground. I manage to crawl in my room and close the door behind me. I feel a hot tear come from my eye and roll down my cheek.

"Why am I crying? Zuko get a hold of yourself. She means nothing to you but just the other half t-to..."

I feel myself shake as a couple more tears slide down my cheeks. Suddenly a notion hits me like a slap in the face. I get up and wipe the salt water from my eyes and go to my mirror.  
I look and see dark bags of the hard working banished prince. His eyes bloodshot, he doesn't look like a sixteen year old. I swear I am looking at an old man.

"Zuko this is not like you. Do you really care for her this much? No or yes? It's that simple man, or boy..."

I splash cold water on my face and make up my mind.  
I walk from the bathroom and open the door to my room. I feel my choice lead me to the upper deck and head outside. Into the warming touch of the sun and the smell of salty ocean air.  
I know what I want now.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

The soldier nods and goes to the soldier next to him. They nod to each other and lead me into a hallway. I see doors as far as the dim lighting allows me. The hall seems to be the length of the ship.  
We have been walking for what seems like minutes when we finally stop. I look behind and don't even see any daylight or the door I entered from. The soldiers open a door and give me a hard shove. I can't catch my fall so my skin hits the cold metal of the ground.

"Your his new toy now, little girl. So be good and he won't burn you. Be bad and...let's just say that I wouldn't want to be in your place."

The soldiers turn and close the door.  
There is only two torches on the walls but it's enough light to see what my cell contains. I look around and see a single bed in the corner. My eyes widen as I recall the brief conversation I had with Zhao.

"Seems Zuko hasn't bedded you," I mimic his voice. "Wait does that mean..."

My eyes widen in realization.  
Before I can think my hands contact with the cold metal door. I hit the door as many times as I can.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Let me out asshole!"

The door slams and I find myself contact very hard with the wall. A hand clasps around my throat tightening as I try to inhale. I look into the cold, dank, dark golden eyes of Zhao.  
With what little strength I have I escape the ropes then bend my sweat like it's water. I slash it at Zhao's face the watch as he releases me and backs away. I gasp for air, glad for it to be entering my lungs. He glances up and I see the blood stream down his face from the gash I just gave him. Before he can do anything I run out the door.  
Soldiers from nowhere come at me. Instead of fighting like I feel is necessary I jump, with some airbending help, over them. They don't gaze, like the last ones, but chase me. I doubt I will make it but I will still try too. I feel the scream of pain in my legs to stop but I keep going. Man I need to run more.  
I feel a tug on my arm and see someone can actually run. I easily shoot him off with an air blast. This hall just does not seem to end.

"What the fuck guys. When does this hall end?"

I look around and see them still giving chase to me. A couple of them grin to each other. They then frown and look worried.  
I look ahead and see the light of day. I break open the door to see and smell the salty ocean blue. I keep running till I am near the side of the ship cause then I close my eyes and dive into the water. But the water feels funny.  
I open my eyes and look through the holes of a net. For the first time I panic because the net entangles me in it, leaving me helpless. I bend some water and try to slash at the ropes but it is too late as I am being hauled up. I find myself face-to-face with Yu Ming.

"Hey princess. Wow failed escape attempt number two. Luck is just not on your side," Yu Ming turns.

I look to in the direction he is only to see Zhao.

"Princess, you are gonna wish you were never born."

Yu Ming ties me in more rope, only tighter and with an extra knot. He turns my face towards a seething Zhao. The veins on his head seem to pop out and his eyes are more sinister than when he was choking me. I look straight at him not daring to cower from this bastard.  
His hand grasps my chin and pulls me closer to look deeper in his eyes. He releases me, motioning for Yu Ming to back be me up a little.  
I look back at Zhao and feel the strong sting as his hand contacts with half my face. I dare myself not to tear up and look him straight in the eye.

"Oh so you still have the courage to look up at me."

His grin sickens me.  
He raises his hand and the back of it makes contact with the other side of my face. I am sure my whole face is red but this does not make me cry.

"Wow usually you got them crying admiral. This one is tough," a soldier says to Zhao.

Zhao grins and grabs the hair on the back of my head.

"You are lucky you have a great body. If you didn't then you might not live till tomorrow," Zhao says.

He lets go of my hair and looks me down. Suddenly his hands go to my breasts kneading them. I aim to kick Zhao in the groin but miss and hit his leg. This doesn't help much but he does back away from me.

"Take her back to her cell and post two guards outside it. You have seen how she is," his voices barks to everyone, "I will see you soon babe."

My face twists in disgust as he grins at me. The soldiers then proceed to drag me back to my cell.

"You are gonna wish you are not the avatar."

I stare at the soldier who said that and spit at him. Surprisingly he does nothing to me. We are soon at the door and both of them throw me in. But not before coming in and wrapping twine around my legs. Then one of the soldiers pick me up and throw me on the bed.

* * *

_*** Hours Later***_

The door swings open and in strolls Zhao.

"Hey time for your payment."

"What payment you sick bastard?"

"For this of course," he gestures to the gash I gave him.

He walks to the bed as I try to struggle from the ropes.

"Stay away from me or..."

"Or what? You are in no position to fight me."

His hands find their to my breasts again but this time the pull down my shirt revealing everything. He starts to knead them as he lowers his head on to the nipple. He takes it between his teeth and bites down hard. Tears carve a thin stream out of the corner of my eye.

"Get off of me," I say as I struggle beneath him.

He takes my arms and pins them above my head. His other hand slides lower until it cups my butt. Before I can scream Zhao stuffs something in my mouth. I try to wriggle and squirm but his grip tightens on me.  
His hand starts to move lower now. Before I know it his fingers are stroking my clit. The thin streams of tears turn into waterfalls. My vision blurs so much I can't see what he's doing but I feel it. His fingers remove my underwear as I try to roll off the bed.  
Suddenly a knock echoes through the room. Zhao bolts up as a soldier pokes his head from behind the door.

"Sir the pirates are here for you."

Zhao nods and turns to me.

"Till next time. Oh and those pirates I think you guys might know each other. I am giving them the task of blowing up Zuko's ship."

My eyes widen as I try to scream out. But all I manage is a gurgle. The soldier walks in as Zhao walks out. He adjusts my top and pants without a word. I don't care for all I can think about is Zuko.

My tears blur my vision as the soldier walks out.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I am sorry Kya I could not save you from Zhao. But now I have a plan for getting you back. You are mine and will stay mine. I think I might love you.

* * *

_**Sorry to trouble you but I was wondering if any of you like contests. I would like to try some and I promise rewards. I only ask so I may know if any of you would participate.**_

_**Anyway have a good night y'all. Read and review so I may know you are still out there reading.**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar (^_^)**_


	18. Book 1 Episode 18: Music Night

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So since I know some of you are willing to participate in a contest, I will post one now. :-D I am a simple girl with simple rules and regulations. What I really want is a huge review, theme on ATLA, with no repeating words, phrases, ect. Winner receives a chappy of anything their heart desires. From lemons to limes, it's your choice.(Some examples were Kya and Zuko meeting a specific character of person's mind, or a story on how combustion man became combustion man) All other participants receive parts in the chappy and an imaginary Katara plushy. The review is themed so keep to it but be creative about it. I am interested in learning about you guys, not in a creepy stalkerish way ahaha.**_

_**Anyway welcome Nao-bou to our ever growing arm... family. Thanks for joining. **_

_**Throthgar's bane**__**- So close to the finale..Thanks for expressing your interest. Trying it out now.**_

_**ZekeTheDude**__****__**- I am sorry if it was a bit graphic. This only helps explain certain things in the future. I thought of a good name for them, Zuya or Kuko. Decide on it and tell which you like better. Unless you think of something. I am open to anything. **_

_**DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103**__****__**-Thanks for you enthusiasm. Love you. (/^_^)/\(^_^\)**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 18: Music Night**_

Oh spirits help Zuko. My eyes are shedding more water than I thought I had.  
Then, like a torch just being lit, an idea hits me. I bend my tears, freeze them into salt water icicles and begin my slow escape attempt.  
Zuko please hold out for me.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I need a plan to save Kya and I need it fast. I am out in the fresh air to clear my mind and hopefully figure some way to save the girl I _think_ I may love.  
It is pretty weird without the tan, black haired menace, otherwise known as Kya, around. Even the crew seems to be a little more down than usual.  
Music night goes on as planned but it still isn't as lively as when she wa here. No one wants to be here on deck for music night but Uncle wants us here, and no one ever disobeys Uncle. We all sit around the open fire as the stars dot the night sky. I look around to see the solemn faces of my soldiers. It would be more lively if we have Kya around.  
Oh I remember the last music night like it was yesterday.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Uncle has decided to make everyone attend his damn music night.  
It is just a fucking waste of time. Time I could be spending plotting how to find that godforsaken avatar. Or time I could be spending pondering on whether I actually _love_ Kya.

"Damn it, Zuko. Avatar not whimsical love," I whisper to myself.

I wish I can hit myself on the head but not in front of the whole crew. They don't need to know I am going crazy especially, _Yu Ming. _I feel a shiver pulse through me spine as that name comes to mind.  
Not wanting to think anymore about him I look around. Most of my crew are huddling around the makeshift campfire, while some other are dancing to the medley of Uncle's Sunegi horn, and other instruments. This is so boring, but Uncle wants me here and I can never say no to him. I look to the door in hope Uncle will get the message and let me go from here.  
Instead I watch as Kya walks out and slowly closes the door behind her.  
These past weeks the crew has really gotten to like Kya. She even managed to melt the ice hearts of some of my toughest soldiers on the ship.  
I watch as she walks over to the side rails of the ship. Even far from the fire her tan skin glows in it's light. Her hair blends perfectly with the onyx sky. Her sapphire eyes contrast her skin and hair. In the fire's dim glow, they look like were shined to perfection. I seem to strangely notice every detail about her. Is this what love is like? All warm on the inside and happy all the time? I haven't like this since mom was with me.

"Mom..."

"Zuko. What did you say?"

I look up and find myself face-to-face with Uncle.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

Uncle just shrugs and gets back to playing his Sunegi horn. I look back to Kya who is quietly leaning on the side rail. Then, like moths attracted to a light, the crew starts to crowd her.

"Hey Kya, why don't you dance with me?"

"You kidding she would be better with a kimono rhino. But me on the other hand..."

I roll my eyes at those fools and watch as Kya blushes with all the offers for dancing. I look somewhere else and see Yu Ming all alone in the corner. He looks to the crowd around Kya and sneers at it.

"Hey guys. I am sorry but I don't want to dance. I just came out to hear the music, so if you will excuse me."

I hear Kya and look to see her walk towards Uncle and I. She takes a seat in between me and Uncle. I look back to see the group has disperse. Everyone goes back to dancing or standing/sitting around.  
I look to my right where Kya sits and see her sway in time with the music. Her long black, wavy hair catches in the wind and lightly brushes against my face. Her scent draws me into a trance of untold bliss.  
Wait nooo... Zuko knock it off. You don't love anyone but Mai and she isn't here, so it is time to be thinking about the boy avatar.

"Uncle, I am going to my room now."

Uncle, still playing, nods and lets me leave. I stand and quickly walk to my room for some peace.

_***Flashback End***_

I wish that I could have her back not only because she is mine but the crew is gloomy. My trance is broken when the music stops abruptly. I look around and see the biggest asshole in the Fire Nation.

"Admiral Zhao, to what do you do we owe such an honor," Uncle says politely and bows with me.

"Ahh General Iroh and Prince Zuko, it seems that I am in need of many men and this includes your men."

"Zhao this is my private crew and you may not take them," I say hinting the want to yell at him.

He gives me a smug grin and hands me a scroll.

"You can not disobey an order from the Fire Lord," Zhao sneers at me.

I look at the scroll and confirm that this is my fathers official order. I look to Zhao's smug face, wishing I could burn it off him. Before I have the chance I stalk off to my room and wait out this misery.  
I was going to use my crew as a distraction on Zhao's ship while I go for Kya.  
I guess I am going solo on my mission to save her.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I am saving it for 19 though. Count this as some filler until the main dish. ;-)  
Oh my contest ends at the end of Book 1, which is in three days. Sorry but it is short deadline. Don't worry I will host more because I love writing about stuff other people can come up with.  
**__**I LOVE YOU!  
**__**Good Luck!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	19. Book 1 Episode 19: Miss me

_**Hey people,**_

_**So season end is next chappy. By the last one I need the contest requirements filled if you want to join. It's simple and the direction are in chapter 18. Good luck to all!**_

_**Layla**__**- We can only hope Zuko will be able to kick his ass.**_

_**ReauMasa**__**- Thanks for the compliment! :-)**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 19: Miss me**_

_***Zuko's POV***_

I can't stand having Zhao come and mess up everything. I go off to my room before he says anymore. I lie down on my bed, hoping that Zhao leaves soon so I may think harder of my plan to save Kya. The door creaks as someone opens it. I sit up to see Zhao enter my room.

"Zuko is that anyway to treat a guest on your boat?"

I wish I could burn Zhao right here and now. I stand and face old man Admiral Zhao. He looks around my room and then suddenly stops at my mantle. I look up and see my dual Dao swords.

"Shit I forgot to hide those," I think to myself.

I feel the sweat already coming to me but pay no attention. I keep my face calm and emotionless so I will not give away anything. He takes one from its place on the wall and twists it around. The torch-light glints off the blade as Zhao spins it around. He then slashes the air around him.

"I didn't know the _Prince _trained in the art of twin swords," he sneers when he says prince.

"Those are just decoration," I say calmly.

He gives me a questioning look but puts the sword back on the wall.

"You know that little _prisoner_ of yours, I think her name's..."

"Kya," I say abruptly.

"Yessss," he draws out the word, "She is very pretty and her breasts feel as good as they look."

I know what he is doing now, trying to get a reaction out of me, I will not give him this satisfaction though.

"Oh _Admiral_ Zhao, I didn't know you like to rape your prisoners."

"Well with her body I can make exceptions," he says as his lips curl into a devilish smile.

My hand just aches with the want to burn him to some unforgivable place. Even if I don't love her, or do I, he can not touch what is mine. It is wrong to let some girl go through that, even though she lasted through Yu Ming, Zhao will do worse to her. I heard he even goes after boys, he is an uncontrollable horny bastard. I swear I can't see how my father lets this ass go around doing whatever he pleases.

"Ok Zhao. Do you really want to tell me all the things you do with your prisoners?"

"Oh I am sorry just thought you want to know what's happening to the _only prisoner_ you had."

I flinch a little as his words cut me deep. He smiles happily at me, letting me know he enjoys seeing my pain. I look into his eyes and see the soul of my father's lap dog. But before I can say anything more, the door creaks open and Uncle comes in.

"Admiral Zhao the crew is all packed up and ready to depart," Uncle says in a stern voice.

Zhao looks at me, then to my Uncle and nods to him. He heads for the door but pauses just before the door closes.

"General Iroh please consider my offer, my ship will welcome you. Oh, and _Prince_ Zuko. I will tell Kya you miss her," he says and chuckles at me while resuming his walk out the door.

As soon as the door closes I shoot a column of fire at the door melting it slightly. I stop to see I left scorch marks on the door itself. I look to Uncle who just looks at me with his wise, old eyes. I fall on to my bed and let out a huge sigh that I have had since Zhao came on to my ship.

"The crew wants to say goodbye to you," Uncle says in his usual calming tone.

"Good riddance to those traitors," I scoff at him.

"Oh I will tell them you wish them farewell. Oh and Zuko. I am going on a walk to get some fresh air, I will be back soon."

Uncle leaves my room and shuts the door. After a few minutes I hear footsteps outside my room.

"Uncle," I call out.

That was a real short walk, then again I don't think he really wanted to walk. I get up when I hear no reply and open the door. I walk into the hall and find myself walk to the steer room. There is nothing out of the ordinary but the wheel and levers. I turn to go when something catches in the corner of my eye. I look back to see a serpent parrot gawking at me from its perch on the steering wheel. I watch as it flies away and then it hits me. I need to get off the ship. But before I can do anything I hear a blast and feel the heat.  
Fucking pirates.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

The salt icicle is actually cutting the ropes and I don't know why but I can't rip through them easily, even after cutting them. I hear a creak and look up to see the door slowly opening. I melt the ice and watch as it drops to the ground.

"Hey babe, miss me?"

A shiver pulses through me to my core. I cringe every time his voice utters a single word.

"Fuck off you bastard," I say and try to spit at him.

I am too tired to even do this though. I haven't been able to even sleep for a minute, or even close my eyes. I was told even a wolf walrus' howl can not awake me when I am asleep. What if Zhao rapes me when I am asleep?  
It stings as Zhao's hand comes across my face.

"I can't believe you can still be talking to me that way. I thought I might enjoy having you but you are just a bitch."

"Oh I am so so sorry for not wanting your dick inside of me."

I hear the guards chuckle a little until Zhao glares at them. After they finish he glares at me very seriously and then, to my surprise, he laughs at me. But this laugh is not what one would want to hear. The laugh was hard and cold, just like his eyes.

"You know I think you forgot that I just had your _love_ killed and I was there to watch the ship blow up. I saw his body fly from the ship as the explosion consumed it," Zhao whispers so only I hear.

"You lie," I spit out praying to the spirits that this is not true.

"Guards, I think I need some more rope, oh and.."

He leans to the guard and whispers into his ear. The guard nods then leaves the room. After a while they come back with some rope but before I can see the other thing Zhao puts me on the bed and turns me around to see the cuts the ice made.

"Oh so you tried to cut the ropes. Well it will be harder for you to do anything when I'm done with you."

He unties one hand and ties it to one post on the bed. He did the same to my feet and other hand. I try to pull at the rope but they only cut into my ankles and wrists deeper.

"Here's what you want Admiral," I hear a soldier's deep voice.

I then hear a "snap" to my right where Zhao stands.

"Leave this room," Zhao commands the soldiers.

I hear the boots thud as they walk out of the room.

"Zhao, what are you doing?"

"You will see now."

Suddenly I feel a searing pain on my back. I crane my neck to see Zhao with a whip in his left hand. He raises it then comes down on me again and feel my clothing drop to the ground. I grit my teeth but promise myself to not scream or cry. I already feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

"I am gonna keep hitting you until you cry out my name and beg me not to whip you any longer," Zhao says as he brings the whip down on my back.

The pain is unbearable, tears try to break from my eyes but I don't let them come down. I turn my head until I see my back, instead of welts I see my blood run down my sides.  
I can't feel anything on my back. The blood then just mesmerizes me, like a waterfall blood flows from the cuts. Zhao keeps hitting me, shredding my skin like paper and encouraging blood to pool on the floor. Darkness surrounds me and tries to bring me under but I fight to stay awake, to not show any weakness to Zhao. I look back and see blood coats the whip, my blood. He sees me looking and grabs a fistful of my hair. He pulls it until my neck bends as far back as possible. The cuts that have stopped bleeding commence their flow once more. I feel my skin rip open more. It feels like what a knife does when it cuts open an animal. Ripping through skin and flesh, blood dripping around it. I clench my teeth together and squeeze my eyes shut.  
Suddenly like the spirits are finally looking at me, the door creaks and hopefully that means someone is opening it. I crane my neck once more to see Iroh's face which shows no emotion. I don't say anything in hope I that I will just have to stare at him and signal to help me.

"Admiral Zhao, the board is waiting for you to tell them the formation of ships and how the troops will attack," Iroh says with a dull, monotone voice.

"Ahh, but I was having a _lot _of fun," Zhao says and on the word lot he pulls harder on my hair, as if wanting me to cry out. But I grit my teeth and hold back the to tears to my satisfaction. He leans down till his breath is on the nape of my neck.

"I will be back later," he growls into my ear and releases my hair.

He unties my hands and ankles from the bed posts, then reties them together. I watch as Zhao then walks out with Iroh and I finally let darkness over take me.  
The last thing I see is my blood drips on the floor and the boots of another soldiers open the door and walk toward me.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV* (O.O-)**_

Uncle walks past me with Zhao to his side and lightly brushes past me. The signal that Kya is alone in the room. I walk to the room to see two guards on either side of the room's door.

"I am here to relieve you guys," I lower my voice and try to not crack.

They look at each other, shrug and walk away.

"Hey," one yells back.

"Yea," I call trying to be calm.

"The one in there is feisty but fucking sexy. I don't think I would tell if you went in to see her but make sure your out before Admiral sees you. Oh also make sure you don't fuck her. Somehow he can tell if you did," the soldier says.

I cringe with disgust but nod at him. When they round the corner I open the door and see Kya's eyes open and then close. The bed she lies on is soaking in her blood, but what is worse is that there is huge blood pools around the bed. I can feel my lunch about to come up but by some miracle I keep it down. Kya's back is just shredded skin and dried blood. I use my firebending and close the wounds that are open. I force my eyes to stay open and take in the sight of what Admiral Zhao has done. It sickens me that he can do this and not have any regret, I guess that is why father chose him as a lap dog.  
I peek in the corridor and make sure none is on patrols. Supposedly all the soldiers are supposed to be getting debriefed right around now. So no one is going to see me take Kya to my secret room. I carefully pick her up, making sure to not reopen her wounds. I then realize that her top is shredded to pieces and wince as I pick her up revealing her bare breasts. I quickly walk down the hall and press on the secret tile next to a torch. A door slides open to reveal the bed and bathroom I have occupied since my near death experience on my ship.

_***Flashback***_

_Flying metal hits my body as the blast slams me against the glass of the steer room window. The glass cracks but doesn't break fully. I use my bending and melt the glass next to the sea and jump from the window. I watch, in dismay, as my ship burns to a crisp before my very eyes._

_"ZUKO."_

_I hear a yell in the distance from a very familiar voice. I swim to shore and muster up the strength to walk a ways to my Uncle before I collapse in front of him._  
_Next thing I know I awake to the dim glow of torches. I sit up fast but regret when I feel a pain in my rib cage and look down to see bandages around all of my chest._

_"Prince Zuko. You should not sit up so fast. I just finished bandaging you up," Uncle says while sipping steaming tea._

_"Where am I Uncle?"_

_"On Zhao's ship, Zuko."_

_My anger rise and I stand up only to fall back on to the ground. Uncle rushes to me and helps me up. I manage to stand on my own after a few minutes of Uncle's help._

_"Where are they holding her?"_

_"In a room in the same corridor as this room. This room is unknown to Zhao or anyone but me. So you can sneak her in and hide her here."_

_I feel my breath slow down and my head doesn't pound as much as when I was anxious. Ok I know Kya is near me so I can get her soon._

_"Here," Uncle says and tosses a uniform at me._

_It is the uniform of a high-ranking soldier. I quickly put it on the clothing and go into the corridor._  
_I walk down the hall and see a room with two guards on each side._

_"Hey who's in there?"_

_"Oh just some girl. Apparently she's one of the avatars. Zhao is just whipping her now."_

_My stomach crunches up and does a flip._

_"Oh ok."_

_"Yea I know the Admiral is very cruel. But he is our Admiral and we must obey him."_

_Before he says anymore Uncle brushes past me and I wait for him to get Zhao._

_***End of Flashback***_

I lay Kya on the bed then cover her with the thin blanket and wait for Uncle who is to bring me clothing so I can go catch the avatar. I can't help but look at Kya and realize that she is one of two girls that actually got me to love her. Then another realization hits me, the thin blanket does nothing to hide her breasts. I feel the heat rush into my face. Suddenly the door slides open and Uncle comes in with a white shirt, light grey pants, and a very warm looking light grey jacket.

"Here Zuko. I trust you will set out at night when Zhao plans to attack and keep the water benders busy..."

"Oh yes I will," I look away but know Uncle already saw me all red.

"Zuko why are you blushin.."

His head turns to Kya and he smirks at me.  
Suddenly I hear a moan from the bed. I look to Kya and watch as her eyes flutter open. I grab the bucket of water and cloth I have in the corner of my room, then bring it closer to the bed. She sits up and cries out.

"Kya, you should not sit up too fast."

"Hmm where have I heard that," Uncle says.

I send a glare at him and he laughs at me. Kya puts hand on my shoulder and I look back to her.

"Here heal yourself."

She turns her head slowly to me and lifts her arms. The water follows and goes painstakingly slowly to her back. I watch it glow then drop from her back but I see it only heals to the point where only the blood isn't flowing. The cuts are still open, the flesh is still showing and dried blood still there.

"Uncle quickly get thread and a needle," I say and watch as Uncle runs out of the room.

It only takes minutes but to me it seems like hours to me. I take the cloth, sit next to her and start to wash away the dried blood from her back. Then I notice Kya hasn't been saying anything since she awoke.

"Kya."

She turns her head and faces me, showing me her sweet azure eyes. Somehow her eyes seem duller, less luster or shine to them.

"Kya, what did he do to you?"

Suddenly, as if someone just turns on the facet, tears gush from her eyes, like two waterfalls.

"H-h-he..."

"What did he do?"

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I can not find the words to explain what Zhao did to me. I just don't know if I can do anything useful right now. I look to Zuko who actually has a concerning look for me. I can see the worry in his golden, amber eyes. I feel like shit and can't stop the tears from spewing out of my eyes.  
Suddenly he wraps an arm around me and puts my face on his chest.

"Look I just don't want to see your face anymore. Tell me when you are finished."

I feel his very hot body (Being a firebender he has a higher body temperature than other benders) and hear the beating of his heart. I look up to see a pink Zuko. My tears dry as fast as they had come.

"Better?"

I nod silently and look away. But Zuko's hand grasp my chin and turns me to face him. His amber eyes seem to pierce my soul and see my every thought.

"Where did he touch? I will kiss it better."

I look at him questionably but don't mind this new Zuko.

* * *

_**So I hoped you like this chappy. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
Warning- Book end in two episode. Read chapter 18 top paragraph.**_

_**Now Review!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	20. Book 1 Episode 20:A Winters Night Part 1

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So everything has been going on so fast. I am sorry to have to just thrown all this information on you all. I am so very happy to see all those reviewing and happy to read my story. I love you all so much. :'-)**_

_**DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103- Thanks for the compliments, oh I'm blushing :$**_

_**ZekeTheDude- I am sorry to pry but why couldn't you read my updates? Anyway, I promise there will be more contests to come. This is only the beginning. Haha**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** Episode 20: A Winter's Night Part 1**_

I hear the door slide open, probably Iroh coming back from where ever he had gone too. I finally look up after a few moments and my blood freezes, causing me to tense up.  
I feel my soul die as Zhao walks into the room. I wish the metal would just swallow me whole and hide me from everything. Zuko, finally, notices my wide eyes and looks to see Zhao. He jerks me behind him then back away a little.

"So you guys have a nice snuggle fest, while this war goes on? Between the _waterbenders_," he looks to me and then to Zuko, "and the _firebenders."_

"Well I just wanted to erase your touch from her," Zuko says with a hint of sarcasm.

Zhao smirks at Zuko, then snaps his fingers and soldiers surround us in a half circle. Zuko leans into my ear until his mouth is millimeters from it.

"Remember I love you. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"(Lol just thought of Aladdin)

I look to him and look deep into his amber eyes to see a pure, clean, loving soul. I squeeze his hand, kiss his cheek and look him in the eyes again.

"Yes I trust you."

As soon as I say this he slams against the wall behind us and just disappears into it. Before they could react I grab his shirt and jacket, just as his hand comes back from the wall to pull me in. The darkness consumes my sight but, I feel his heat so near to me, I don't worry. A flame flickers on the tip of his forefinger and reveals a very dark engine room.

"Where are we Zuko?"

I look around, worried, afraid something will pop out.

"One of the abandoned engines rooms... Hopefully Uncle is not a suspect in our hiding," he says after a pause.

I look to his face and even in dim light I can see pain and worry. I gently place my hand on his very warm cheek.

"Don't worry I don't think they will suspect him. He wasn't anywhere near us so I think he is fine. Plus he is an amazing and strong firebender. The Southern Water Tribe even told stories of his magnificent feats."

He looks to me and I give him a light kiss on the lips.

"I really hope you are right Kya. Now let's get out of here before they realize my trick," he says with a little smirk, but I can still see the worry in his eyes.

He grabs my hand and leads me through a maze of twist and turns. We finally run into a door and Zuko opens it.  
I feel the cold winter air nip my nose, cheeks and bare breasts? Ah I realize I have no top on. I look to Zuko, who shivers a little and I forget I have his shirt and jacket. I hand these to him and he slides them on. He looks to me and I cover my chest quickly. He soon realizes why and gives me his jacket.

"You need it more than me now," he says as a red tint settles in his frost-bitten cheeks.

After I put on the jacket, I look to the landscape only to see the bright sun, water and big icebergs. Then I look to my right and see the ice walls that contain that Northern Water Tribe, my brethren.  
I look back to Zuko only to find him looking at me.

"Well I had a boat but I guess it is kind of back there," he says rubbing the back of his head.

"That will be easily taken care of."

With that I freeze the water's surface and walk on to it. Zuko looks at it cautiously then gingerly sets his foot on the ice. After testing it to see if it will hold his weight, he walks on.

"We have to hurry before I melt the ice with my body heat," Zuko says.

I look down to see water already puddling around his feet.

"In what direction do I go?"

He points to an iceberg where turtle seals bark on its frozen bank. I nod to him and start freezing an icy path towards our destination. I breathe easier as we climb on to the iceberg.

"You stay here while I go in search of the avatar," he orders and, before I could argue, dives into a water hole.

Naturally I don't listen to him and instead wait a few moments before I, too, dive into the freezing water. The water around pushes me through this tight hole. As soon as my lungs are ready to burst I come to a sheet of ice. I quickly turn the ice to water and burst through the surface, finding myself face to face with Zuko.

"How did I know you wouldn't listen to me?"

"Cause you know me so well?"

He rolls his eyes and we walk through a horde of turtle seals who bark at us. He stops in front of another hole and dives in. Waiting few moments, I follow in after him. In this hole we are going against the current. Using my waterbending I speed through this water with ease and soon hit the surface again. I get through the ice barrier to I find myself inside an ice water pipe with Zuko, inside the northern water tribe.

"I _was_ planning to leave when Zhao is going to start attacking which should have been tomorrow. So we get to spend the night in the pipe."

I look to him and see a shiver pulse through him. Suddenly a shutter pulses through my spine. Even in the pipe the wind bites at our faces. Zuko has a pink nose and pink cheeks.  
Then I notice the big puffy pants Zuko has on. He looks like he could hide Appa in there. I let a giggle escape from me and he turns to me. The wind hits me and a shiver convulses through my body.

"For tonight let's just..."

"Snuggle," I grin, ending his sentence for him.

With that he and I lie down in the ice pipe. I scoot closer, tuck my legs in a little and snuggle into his chest. He shields me from the wind and warms me very fast with his body heat. He puts an arm around my waist and squashes me to him. His chin rests on the top of my head and I press my face to the nape of his neck.  
I fall into a deep calming sleep with his heat warming me and scent of sweat and fire lilies surrounding me.

_***The 'Next Morning'***_

My eyes flutter open to the blinding rays of the sun. As I try to sit up I see an arm around me. I turn to look into the face of Zhao.

"Are you awake babe?"

He grins at me and lights his hands on fire. I back away from the red and orange hell. His arm slings back and throws the mass of red-hot fire at me. I open my mouth but no sound comes from it.

_***Reality***_

I fly straight up with cold sweat covering my face and dripping from my brow. I look to my side to discover I have awakened Zuko, whose arm is wrapped around me.

"What's wrong," he says sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "We just fell asleep an hour or two ago."

I look outside the pipe to see the starry night sky. The bright lights of stars seem only brighter here in the North Pole. I look back to him and see worry across his face.

"I had a nightmare, that's all."

He looks at me and swipes his arm across my forehead taking the sweat away. I lay back down and turn away from him. He only wraps his arms around me again and slides me over to him. We fit like perfect puzzle pieces.  
I turn my head, plant a kiss on him and turn back around. His head fits into my neck and I fall, hopefully, back into a good slumber.

_***Actual Next Morning***_

I open my eyes to the flooding of sunshine into the pipe. I sit up carefully, so to not wake Zuko but it seems he is already awake because he rises with me.

"I plan to leave around night-time so I guess we have nothing to do till then. And we can't go into the city for anything because I have no money."

I let out a sigh and look to him. A grumble comes from my stomach without warning. Then as if to signal, a grumble comes from Zuko's stomach. We look at each other and let out some laughs. I look back to the hole we had come from and look to him.

"I'm going back to the iceberg. There is a whole clan of turtle seals and where they sit fish aren't too far behind."

He nods and I dive into the water. Soon I hear the bellows of the turtle seals echoing throughout the cavern. I walk to the entrance and freeze some the ocean water. I take a seat on the floating ice and push off the iceberg. As soon as I push-off I see schools of bluish-green fish with turtle seals diving through them. I manage to bend a whole water ball full of them and freeze it. While levitating the frozen mass I freeze a path back to the iceberg. There I go in a corner and manage to find a dry patch of dirt and a few sticks. Within minutes I conjure up a small fire, which reminds me of a very fun time in the Southern Water Tribe.

_***Flashback***_

_"SOKKA," I let my voice ring out in the village._

_Today is my 10th birthday and he promised to not be late for my party.  
__I look around to see my grandmother, with her sweet smiling face, Katara, Hakoda, and Bato.  
__We all sit around the campfire, wind biting our faces until we show rosy cheeks, and yet it stills goes biting. The only person whose spot remains empty is the ever late Sokka. I look to Hakoda who looks down at me._

_"What happened to Sokka? Do you think he is ok?"_

_He looks at me with his sea-foam green eyes and ruffles my hair._

_"I am sure he is fine young one," he says with a warm smile._

_I playfully swat away his hand and look back at the fire. I feel a sudden sensation in my side, like an ice spider crawling up me._

_"Eeeeeeppppppppp," I scream trying to hit the spider from me. _

_I turn to see a giggling Sokka on the powder snow rolling around, laughing until he is in tears._

_"SOKKA," Hakoda snaps at his giggling child._

_He immediately stands and brushes the snow from his jacket._

_"Say you are sorry," Hakoda commands._

_I turn to face him, hiding the snowball I have just made._

_"I am very truly sor..."_

_Before he can finish I throw the ball of snow at him. He falls into the snow behind him. I laugh at his bewildered face and give him a hand up. I turn to everyone, who was laughing at him. I look back to see a rosy-cheeked Sokka, rubbing the back of his head._

_"I got you something for your birthday."_

_He holds out his gloved hand and opens it. In the center of his palm is a tiny bracelet with a single sky blue, big tear drop shaped crystal. My eyes widen at the sight of it. I wrap my arms around Sokka's neck and give him a huge hug._

_"Thank you Sokka," I say taking the bracelet and tying it around my wrist, "It is very beautiful.''_

_He blushes a bright pink tint._

_"Awwwwwwwwwwww," everyone sighs behind us._

_I grab his hand and lead him to the warmth of the fire. There we roast fish that Hakoda and Bato caught earlier._

*****_**End of Flashback***_

A smile creases my face at the lovely memory. I suddenly remember I still have it. My hand reaches into my pocket to draw out the still beautiful aquamarine crystal. I wrap it around my wrist and smile at it.

"What you so happy about?"

I quickly turn to face Zuko.

"Ughh you just gave me a heart attack. Make some noise so I know you are there."

He smiles at me then scoots close to the fire. I quickly remember the fish and unfreeze them. They flop round but soon stop after a few moments.  
I spear a few with a stick and set them close so the flames can caress them. After surrounding the fire with sticks of fish I toss the extra to the turtle seals, which gobble them up with much joy.  
The skins of the fish crackle and sizzle as the flames lick them. The smell is enough to make my mouth water. I look to Zuko who is staring hungrily at them. After a few minutes the fish stop sizzling which means they are done. We grab a stick and quickly eat it up. Soon there is a pile of fishy smelling sticks.

"That was very good," Zuko says patting his stomach.

"Thanks," I say then let out a big burp.

Zuko wrinkles his face in disgust.

"Nasty."

Suddenly he lets out a bigger and louder burp. We look at each other with such a serious faces. I can't help but break my face and laugh at him. He then laughs with me.

"So what were you so smiley about when I snuck up on you?"

I lift my wrist and pull back the jacket sleeve to show the bracelet. He grabs my hand and gets a closer look to the gem.

"What? An old boyfriend gave it to you?"

The question makes blush rush to my face and I bow my head so he can't see. I mean is Sokka counted as an old boyfriend? We were engaged, so should I say we were? Or should I just say a friend gave it to me and leave it at that?

"A very _very_ good friend gave it to me."

He gives me a look but shakes his head. The he gets up and dives back into the hole. A few minutes and I, too, dive through.  
As soon as I get back I look to the opening. I just have a feeling, and it isn't a very good one. I look to the sky and see black raining from the sky.

"Oh spirits. Zuko come here quick," I yell to him.

He crawls to my side and looks at the black soot soaring through the sky, dirtying the powder white. The sun is past its spot of high noon, so it's late afternoon.

"It's almost time for my leave," he says staring at the sky.

_***Hour or so Later***_

"Look you stay here NOW. I don't want to get caught by Zhao."

"But I want to hel..."

Before I finish he smashes his lips against mine and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. His body heat is so strong I can feel it through his shirt; it is soothing and warms me from the freezing water. He pulls away after minutes tick by and leans his forehead into mine.  
His breath comes out in heat wisps against the cool air.

"Please Kya listen to me. I can't even stand the thought of Zhao taking you away from me. I love you so much. I never thought I could ever feel this way."

He looks to me with his adorable, amber eyes and give me the saddest face that could rival a wolf-dog puppy. His eyes have a glassy film over them, like he is ready to cry if I say no.

"Zuko... Ok."

I give in to him and his eyes immediately turn mischievous golden.

"Hey you..."

He grins, gives me a light kiss and jumps from the pipe to the icewalk. He walks off until I can't see him anymore. I just let my boyfriend, a firebender, enemy of the waterbenders, walk off without any arguments.

"Oh well."

I guess I get to wait up here for him.  
Let's see, I will give him until tomorrow. With this last thought I gaze to the moon, lie down and rest, snuggling in the oversize jacket that carries Zuko's scent. With my mind being soothed by his scent I drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I hate to leave Kya all alone but I need to get the avatar and regain what is rightfully mine. As soon as Kya is out of sight I run down the side-walk to the palace. It is amazing how these people created such beautiful city from only ice; it's so different from their cousins in the southern pole. Uncle would love looking at this kind of stuff.

"Uncle...," I say aloud.

_***Flashback***_

_Uncle walks me to the boats and shows me the one Kya and I will be taking. I get in and see it only fits two people. After checking if the room is sufficient, I look to Uncle and see his eyes watering._

_"Uncle what is wrong with you?"_

_A lone tear slides from the corner of his face down to his chin and finally drips, hitting the metal._

_"I worry about you Prince Zuko. Ever since I lost my son I have..."_

_"Always thought of you as mine," I interrupt and finish him._

_The tears drip down and his arms wrap around my shoulders. I put my arms around the old firebender. His shoulders shake up and down a little as he sobs. I pat him on the back gently._

_"Uncle, I will be fine. I have Kya too. I just hope you will be ok."_

_"Prince Zuko I will be just fine."_

_He lets go of me and we walk back to the room._

_***End of Flashback***_

My thoughts drift away and I focus on my task as I enter the palace. I use the cover of shadows to hide me.

"So did you hear? The princess went with the avatar and his friend to the secret garden."

"Hey. Where is that?"

"Look I only know because I am special."

"You are definitely _very_ special. Now tell me dude," he says, punching the other guard.

"Fine. It's by the furthermost southern wall, right in the corner."

Ha. Thanks for the info boys. Man this is too easy.  
I run through the many ice hallways, nearly slipping and dying. Damn elevated body temperature.  
I finally reach the wall I have been looking for. I look for the door and see it. Dark wood with a big water nation symbol carved into it and it's half my size. I gently push on it, making no sound, it opens with ease. I crouch through it and gently shut it behind me.  
I look and see _him_ in the middle of this. Garden? I shouldn't say garden but more like a water sanctuary. The only land, other than what I stand on and along the edges, is a very small island at the end of this water menagerie. On it is a stone gate with a tiny symbol at the top. Also on the island looks to be a small koi pond. Connecting it to the other land is two wooden bridges. Behind the island is a tiny waterfall which creates a soothing thrum through the water.  
It is peaceful but too much water for me. I notice it suddenly feels warmer than the other places in the North Pole. Unusually warm and really peaceful. I shake my head and get back to why I am here.  
I take a few steps closer and notice the young waterbending girl and another girl with white hair standing behind the meditating monk. She is talking to her and as I step closer I hear their conversation.

"He is my friend and I am perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well isn't that sweet," I say as I walk over the bridge to the island, "Hand him over and you won't be hurt by me."

She gets in a stance, as do I. Her white-haired friend runs from the place. I think about stopping her when I get hit in the face by a water whip.

"Nice trick but I have a better one."

I send slices of flames to her and watch as she quickly bends the water to shield her from them. I get close to her, she narrowly dodges the fire-ball meant for her face. She hits me with a surge of water and I fly through the air. I get up but before I do anything, she flings me against a wall. I slam into it, knocking out what little breath I have in me. I feel a freezing sensation and look down to see my feet frozen to the ground. Suddenly water surrounds and encases me right before freezing completely through.

"You little bitch. Seems you found someone to teach you," I say before blowing the whole ice ball up.

I jump from the ice and land right before her. She dodges my close attacks, which distract her enough so I can get behind her. I manage to grab the collar of the air monk before being blasted into the other side of the island. I slam into another wall, and feel my breath leave me once more. As I gasp for air the girl send a huge wave crashing against me and freezes it so I am stuck and can't move my limbs.  
Suddenly I feel more power and look over the wall. I see the pinks, oranges and purples of a sunrise. I look to the young girl and see a worried streak in her eyes.

"You set with the moon and I rise with the sun," I yell before melting the ice containing me.

I jump to the ground and walk to her. She bends a weak thing of water and I quickly send a massive fire column at her. I watch as her body goes limp from the hit but her chest still moves up and down. I grab the collar of the monk and proceed to climb the ice wall with my newly found prize.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I feel a strange tingling sensation as I feel my spirit soar. I open my eyes and find myself standing in a very shallow area of water in a swamp.

"Kya?"

I smile knowing who belongs to the voice.

"AANG," I yell and throw my arms around my friend.

His arms wrap around and give me a little squeeze.

"Will you please shut up? Some of us are trying to meditate," I hear behind me.

We release each other then turn around to see a monkey in meditation position staring at us.

"Sorry," we say in unison.

He rolls his eyes and closes them at once.

"So why are we here?"

I whisper to Aang as the monkey starts humming.

"I need to find the two spirits of moon and ocean."

"And how are you supposing too?"

"Ask Roku," he says shrugging and grinning at me.

I look down and see Roku's reflection instead of Aang's. I place a hand on Aang's chin and drag it down to look at him. His eyes widen and mouth gapes open. Suddenly Roku materializes in front of us.

"Aang...Kya," he bows to both of us and we do the same.

"Roku. Please help me find the ocean and moon spirits."

"Aang I have only been here for hundred or so years. I have not yet been told about the moon and ocean spirits. That is a question to be asked of by Koh, the oldest spirit here."

He places a hand on Aang's forehead and closes his eyes for a minute. At the same time he and Aang both open their eyes.

"Kya come with me," he says grabbing my hand but Roku stops him.

"Aang you must do your duty alone. I have to talk to Kya about her own duty."

With that he waves off Aang and takes my shoulder leading me off somewhere. I turn to see Aang wave at me and race in another direction. I turn back and look to Roku who stares straight ahead.  
We walk for what seems like forever when we finally stop in front of a big tree. Roku turns to face and looks in my eyes with his wise, golden eyes.

"Kya have you found the path you wish to take?"

"Yes Avatar Roku."

He gives me a warm smile and tilts his head a little, so his long flowing white hair shows more.

"Good, I hope you are successful with your path. Now that you have found it the next time you come here I have something for you. I think it is time you get a spirit animal," he says and winks at me.

I feel all warm then and feel myself fading slowly. Before I go, Avatar Roku speaks.

"Kya along with your path you must also help Aang with his too."

He totally drops a huge burden on me now. But before I can say anything my eyes fly open to see a familiar face.

"Sokka?"

* * *

_**Typically I like to type longer chapters for book finales so I hope you liked it. Anyway send your posts and comments to me if you want. I will gladly take your complaints. Lol**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	21. Book 1 Episode 21:A Winters Night Part 2

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry but I wanted to delay the end of book one. I thought I was going a bit too fast for you guys. Welcome hungergamespettalover and ladymoonscar, thanks for joining.**_

* * *

_**Book 1: Water**_

_** (Final Episode of Book 1)**_

_** Episode 21: A Winter's Night Part 2**_

"Hey Kya," Sokka says as he helps me up.

"Oh hi Sokka."

The words leave my mouth before I can realize what I am saying. All of a sudden I have to help Aang defeat the Firelord and try to get Zuko off this Avatar Hunt. I swear if I don't die because I am the avatar then I will have a stress induced heart attack. The only relief I have in life right now is knowing I will be receiving a spirit animal.

"Kya have you even been listening," Sokka says breaking my trance.

"Sorry just been thinking. Please repeat what you said."

As I finish he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in a warm hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into his neck

"I have missed you Kya. My jokes don't have any of your sarcastic back ups that make Katara laugh."

"Ahh Sokka I have missed you so much."

I take a deep inhale only to smell the scent of my home. I smell stewed sea prunes, fresh snow and many other Southern Water Nation things.  
I look behind him and see a pretty girl, maybe my age or younger, standing behind him. She has moon-light white hair, sea blue eyes, maybe lighter than mine, tan skin, and is as tall Katara.

"Heyy Sokkaaa you haven't told me who your friend is."

I waggle my eyebrows at him as she steps forward. She looks to be a little younger than me, as short at Katara with moon-light white hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin and pale pink lips.

"She is.."

"I am Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe," the white hair girl says.

I stare at Sokka with giddy eyes and nudge him.

"A princess? This one seems is a keeper Sokka."

"Kya shut your damn mouth."

"OH MY SPIRITS!"

"What is it Kya?"

"You cussed again Sokka."

"Ughh no point yelling at you. Haha," Sokka laughs at me.

"I am so sorry for interrupting your reunion but who might you be," Yue asks, grabbing Sokka's arm.

"Oh geez, where are my manners," I back away and bow to her, "I am Avatar Kya of the Southern Water Tribe at your service, my lady. I don't mean to be rude but where have you taken me too?"

I glance around to examine the scenery. I stand upon a little island under a stone arch. A bridge connects to another thin piece of land but, other than this and the island, water covers the whole place. At the backside of the island is a crystal clear waterfall. I look to my left to see a big furry monster, otherwise known as Appa.

"This is the spirit oasis..."

"Aang," a voice yelps from my right.

I turn my head to see Katara sit up abruptly and rub her arm.

"Where is Aang?"

"He was gone when we got here," Yue explains.

"Damn it he got him,'' she says tears dripping from her blue eyes.

I hit myself on the forehead because of course I know who did it. I lower my arm, trying to think where he would go with my other half in tow. Damn you Zuko and your avatar chasing obsession!

"Kya, could you please reign in your boyfriend," Sokka complains.

Katara, who didn't see me, finally notices my presence and shoots up. Her eyes widen as she walks closer to me.

"Kya?"

"Yes?"

I say this and she runs to me, quickly putting a tight grip around me. I put my arms around her gently and she looks up to me from where her head is.

"Why couldn't you stop him from getting Aang?"

I feel my heart drop into my stomach and start sinking lower.

"I-I-I."

I take a huge breath, trying to stop my stuttering. I look for reasons to give her about Zuko but can not find a single one worthy of answering her.

"I don't know. I just feel that it isn't my place to get in the way of someone's paths or destinies. Only to maybe aid in some way. I-I just don't know. I a-am s-s-sorry," I reply, still unsure if I agree with what I am saying.

I feel myself choking on the tears that want to leap from my eyes.  
Why am I choking on my tears?  
I'm torn by who I should help, the ones who I have been there my whole life?  
Or the one that has come to my life and saved me from the drab old one?  
The ones who have been my life long friends or my love who I feel I have known forever?  
Friends or Boyfriend?  
My knees buckle and I hit the grass, tears swelling in my eyes. I bend over so I am close to earth. My stomach burns as a lump grows inside my throat.

"What's wrong," I hear Yue ask.

"I AM SORRY ROKU, SOKKA, AND KATARA! I LIED I DO NOT KNOW MY PATH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE HELP ME," I let my screams out.

My tears that I shed are for all those times I didn't. All those times I thought I was strong enough. When Yu Ming tried to rape me, when I was left on the ship, or when I was locked in Zhao's ship. I feel all my sorrows collapse inside of me. Then all of a sudden, I feel someone patting on my back.

"Kya settle your tears."

It sound like Sokka and yet it doesn't. It sounds too mature and confident for him.  
I lift my head though and sure enough there is Sokka. My tears slow and dry as I stare at him. I resist Sokka's help and stand up by myself. Another pair of arms immediately wrap around me, while Sokka wraps his around me. It feels good to be in the middle of this hug. I look up to the sky and see an image. I see Roku smiling at me and nodding at me. I blink and it is not there anymore.

"Thank you Roku," I say in my head.

"Ok. I am fine guys. Let's go get us _the_ Avatar," I say as I spring from the hugs.

I have a quick recovery from my little mental breakdown.

"No the other avatar," Sokka says correcting me.

"Ok the other avatar," I repeat.

We jump on to Appa and Sokka clicks his tongue. Soon the chilled air hit our faces as we fly through the air.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

As soon as I am over the wall that contains the little sanctuary I see an endless blizzard. I start forward into the bitter winds and don't look back.  
It only takes minutes for my arms and legs to become painstakingly numb. I can already feel my lips turning blue, cheeks and nose turning a bright crimson. Even with these things happening, I trudge forward, trying to find shelter from this neverending blizzard. I look forward and see a dark object in the distance. My heart pace hastens and I feel my legs plow through the snow.  
But I step on something then feel a crack underneath my foot. I look down to see the cracks in the ice from where I had just stepped. I rush forward trying not to drop the avatar.  
At the end of the escape, I trip then sail through the air and land on the ground. I watch as the avatar hits the ground next to me. I pick him and turn back to see a huge crater from where the ice broke. I look back to see I am so close to the object, which turns out to be a cave.  
The burden on my soul becomes lessens as I make it to the mouth of it. I drag the monk in and gather what little wood I see in this cave. As soon as I have a pile I light it and, luckily, it burns. Even though I have a fire I use my fire breath to warm my hands quickly. I look over to the boy only to see a faint glow from his tattoos and eyes. I tie him up with some rope and then sit next to him.

"Maybe if we met before the war, we could be friends," I say much to my surprise.

It feels weird but I feel maybe if I wasn't the Prince of the Fire Nation maybe I would befriend the Avatar. But I am not and will not. I already have a problem with wanting one avatar.  
Ughh what am I thinking about jeez? *Cough cough*

"Huh?"

I look to my side to see the boy avatar, wide awake and wide-eyed.

"Zuko!"

"What?"

Suddenly before I know it I hit another wall for the billionth time today. I stand quickly but stumble from the lack of oxygen. I watch as he inches out of the cave and take off running. He can't escape after all I have been through to get him. As soon as I get out of the cave, the big furry creature that carries the group lands on the snow. I send fire at him and watch as the snow comes up to block it. Then I see Kya jump off the bison and bend a huge wave of snow at me. Before I know it darkness consumes my mind and sight. Last thing I see is Kya walking towards me.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

Oh my spirits did I just knock him out? I didn't mean to knock him out just subdue him and let his anger cool off. Katara and Sokka jump off to grab Aang, once they get him back on they call to me. I glance back to Zuko, knowing I can't just leave him to die in this blizzard.

"We can't leave him though," Aang says, as if he reads my mind.

"If he doesn't come then I stay behind," I say, glaring at the only people who aren't helping me.

They look to each other then each let out a big sigh.

"I guess we have no choice then," Aang says and gets off the bison.

"Yea makes _a lot_ of sense. Bring the crazy bastard that is chasing us to the ends of the earth and constantly trying to kill us," Sokka complains.

I glare at Sokka but all he does is shrug his shoulders at me.  
Aang helps me carry Zuko on to Appa and we fly off back to the city. We are there in only minutes and get off to see the city in peril, but I also see very powerful waterbenders at work.  
Suddenly I feel something wrong. The sky turns into a blood red and the moon an ominous light pink. I feel my waterbender side weaken at the sight of this. I try to bend the snow passing us by but I can't bend any at all.

"Oh no what happened?"

I look over Appa's saddle to see the soldiers drop water, almost as if their powers were shut off.

"Look to the princess," I hear a faint voice, like a whisper, in the back of my head.

I look to her in time to see her topple over. Sokka catches her before she can fall onto the saddle.

"Wait Yue, are you connected to the moon somehow?"

She looks at me with wide eyes, making me think I hit a vein with my question.

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say a voice in my head is informative."

They all look at me with curious faces, but say, or should I say ask, nothing.

"Well I think I should tell you my story then." We all sit down and ready ourselves for the story.

_***Story Time***_

_"When babies are born they cry. But when I was born I didn't even open my eyes. It was like I was in a deep sleep. My parents took me to all the best healers of our village. All of them couldn't do anything to awake me. They said that I was going to die. My father prayed to the spirits, begging to let his baby girl live. He placed me in the spirit oasis and the moon spirit granted his wish. My hair turned white, I opened my eyes and let outs my cries. My mother and father were elated and rejoiced that I finally awoke."_

_***End of Story Time***_

By the time she ends the story we have gotten back to the spirit oasis. We jump off Appa to see Zhao near the lake, grasping a wet, wriggling bag.

"Oh no the moon spirit," Yue yells.

"Zhao if you kill him the world falls out of balance and without balance the world is thrown to chaos. The moon will not only destroy the water tribe but the other elements as well," I calmly say.

Suddenly Iroh appears from the crowd of firebender soldiers to Zhao's side.

"It is my destiny to kill the moon spirit. I will be the end of the waterbending. I will be known as Zhao the Great, Zhao the Conqueror," Zhao says.

"Zhao don't kill him. Even the firebenders need the moon. The world will be thrown out of proportion," Iroh says.

Iroh's expression tells everyone that he is dead serious. I look to Zhao whose face matches that of a whipped school boy. He slowly kneels onto one knee and lessens his grip on the bag. He dips it into the pond, opens the mouth of the bag and a white fish with a black marking on its head swims out. The black fish, which was frantically swimming around in circles, stops and starts to swim over to its friend. The moon, along with the sky, turn back to normal.  
We breath out a sigh when a growl and surge of fire makes our breathe stick in our throats. It seems to be in slow motion for me. Zhao growls and send a huge surge of fire on to the white fish. What is left is the white fish floating to the top with a scorch mark over half its body. I look to the sky where the moon used to be. As soon as I see the burn I feel my soul leave for somewhere else.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV (Temporary)***_

I watch as the Avatar's tattoos and eyes light up. I notice Kya's eyes light up like his, along with streaks of her hair. He and she both walk to into the pond with their _glowingness_. I look to see the black fish in front of them giving off a glow. Suddenly they both disappear beneath the surface of the water.  
Before I can see anymore I notice Zhao has run off. I find him and start the chase to kill. As I run I notice all the water glowing a bright blue. The avatars have come to help.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I feel a warmth pulse through me and then I feel a tingle. It feels like little pin pricks all over my body. I open my eyes to see blue things surrounding me. It is fluid but not water, it isn't anything I have ever seen before.  
I look up and see the familiar face of Aang. He reaches out and I try to go fast but find my movement slows as I strain through this fluid. I slow down and go slow, like the opposite I go faster through the fluid. As I touch Aang's hands he pulls me through with almost no effort. I find that I can stand on the liquid now.

"Aang where are we?"

"I don't know. This is where I sometimes go when I go into the Avatar state."

"Wait that must mean we are both in it together."

"Yea. Kya you make me confused on what you can and can't do," he says with a smirk.

I look down and see the reflection of Roku in the blue fluid stuff. He reaches out his hand and I take it, causing me to plunge back into the blue. But this time I am on another side of the blue stuff.

"Roku, why am I here?"

He stares at me but doesn't say anything. He holds out his fist and motions me to place my hand under it. I do so just as he drops an egg into my palm. The egg is the size of my palm, which is probably the size of a chicken-rat egg, (size of a baseball). It is light blue with dark blue swirls and lines all over it.

"What is it?"

He only stares more and then pushes me into the blue. For the millionth time I plunge through blue but this time I stick in it and can't move. I feel terror converge as I can't move anything at all.  
Everything then turns black and I feel my energy draining from my body and spirit. I feel myself floating, then contact with something cold on my back. My eyes flutter open and I stand up quickly. Which results in my knees buckling and me hitting the ground again. I notice the egg in my hand then and hold it close to me. I feel my energy rise and I look to the sky. There is a perfect orb of glowing white light.  
I get up this time, without falling, and find myself on an ice bridge. I start to walk when an arm closes around my waist and throat. I cup the egg in my hand while trying to struggle with the other.

"Come on Zuko. Shoot at me and burn your _friend_," Zhao sneers at Zuko, who just got on the bridge.

I look at Zuko who stares at me in terror. I calm down though because I feel a spirit's presence near me. I look to the water and see the glowing coming towards us. Before I know it the ocean spirit is trying to drag Zhao under and he is intent on bringing me with him. I struggle, but the struggle is in vain. His vice-like grip is just too strong and I am being taken with him. I reach out for Zuko's hand as he tries to catch to mine. But soon I hit the water's surface and I'm taken to a deep depth. My lungs about to burst I slip in and out of conscientiousness. Finally I hug the egg close to me and give in to darkness.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

Even though Kya knocked me out I still feel the want to help her. She is the closest I have had to a friend in 3 years. To watch her slip from my grasp is heart wrenching. I hold back the sobs that want to come out but the urge is very overpowering. I lean over the edge and try to search for her in the dark, deep blue.  
I take off my shirt, ready to dive in, when all of a sudden bubbles rise to the surface. I look to see the face of Kya surfacing with her whole body. She looks like she has been sleeping, her arms cross over her chest and a blue egg is in the middle of her hands. The water rises, pushing her over the edge of the bridge and laying her gently on the ice. She seems to be breathing, so I take her in my arms and carry her over to Uncle, who has been sitting and watching me for some time.

"Uncle let's leave."

He nods and we walk over to a makeshift watercraft. I lie Kya down on the raft and climb on myself. As soon as Uncle is on we push off and head into the ocean blue.

"Get some rest," Uncle says.

I don't answer and do what he says. I lie next to Kya and close my eyes to the world I wish to not be apart of.

* * *

_**Hey guys  
**__**REVIEW PLEASE  
**__**Press the button below  
**__**You know you want to.  
**__**Do it for Kya's recovery and Zuko's sake.  
**__**criticism, complaints, ideas and/or praise and respond in the appropriate manner.**_

_**I am tired so I am off to bed. Good Night. *waves hands walks to room and hits door frame* Ouch *Zuko appears from no where* Want me to kiss it better? *Ultimate Nose bleed faints in his arms* (^_^)**_

_**LUV YOU GUYS!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	22. Book 2 Episode 1: Embarassing Moments

_**Hey guys,**_

_**How have you all been? I hope you all are doing very well. My last summer as a dependant is coming to an end, lol. This year I become a senior in high school, last chance, last memories, a lot of last things. It's scary at the same time exciting. I feel my heart about to explode ughh. Don't lay any blame if some updates are late. I apologize in advance. So very sorry. Welcome and Truly Dark to our ever growing family... Army. I command you all to have a great life. Muwahahaha.**_

_**DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103**__**-Well, like you, I read many stories like this but it got boring when the oc went with the GAang instead of Zuko. I mean you can develop a great relationship if you make them go with him. There is always time for the oc to meet the GAang again in book three or even in the middle of two. People just don't think about it sometimes.**_

_**ZekeTheDude**__**- I don't mind the every other chappy reviews. I am just glad that you have time to read them. Thank you very much for making time for me. :-)**_

* * *

_**Book 2: Earth Episode 1: Embarassing Mo**__**ments**_

_***Third Person POV***_

There is a big room with only a few torches that litter some of the walls. The main source of light in this room is a throne, surrounded by flickering, loving flames. They seem to caress the person that sits on it.  
But _this_ person does not deserve any of this caress, for he is the most despised man in all the nations. This monster is known to everyone as Firelord Ozai.  
At the foot of his fiery throne is an onyx haired teenager with ivory skin and the eye color of dying embers. There is an evil glint in her eyes that could make the spirit of death cower in her presence, that glint has been there ever since she was born.

"Iroh betrayed us, your brother is a failure. I have a task for you my daughter Azula," the Firelord says in his serious tone.

"I am only here to serve you, my father," the onyx haired girl says looking up to show her evil glint.

* * *

_***Few Days Later***_

_***Kya's POV***_

I awake to the rocking of the boat, the sounds of water and crying sea vultures. I sit up slowly then rub my eyes, unable to open them just yet in the bright sunlight. I yawn and stretch up my arms, hearing the loud cracks of each bone popping back into its place.  
It has been over two weeks since the Northern Water Tribe battle. We haven't seen land since then and, even though I am a waterbender, I am very tired of being at sea. I look to my left to see my egg in its little makeshift cup. In the sun the egg seems to change colors into a dark purple color and the light blue into a light shade of lavender.  
I look over to my right to see a sleeping Zuko and Iroh. I smile happily at the peaceful looking sleeping Zuko, one who doesn't worry about catching the Avatar.  
I stand up the start bending waves in a single direction, in hopes we will hit land eventually.  
I stare to the sun, wishing that something would cover it up, at least till we find land. But today is just another cloudless, extra hot day. Beads of sweat already start to form on my forehead and drip down my brow. I look out to the horizon and see only the blue ocean.  
Roku please send winds to push us to land. As if he is listening winds pick up and start blowing our makeshift raft in a northern direction.  
As I look to the horizon a hand touches mine. I look down and meet Zuko's cool golden eyes. I help him up and we stare at each other for a while. He leans forward and our lips meet in a sweet kiss. He backs away after a few minutes and I lean my head on his shoulder.  
The blush is starting to settle in my cheeks when Zuko turns and gasps. He takes my chin and turns it to the horizon. I notice that there is a large shape, and it is coming closer to us fast. I look back to watch Zuko bend down and shake Iroh awake. Iroh slowly rises, lets out a large yawn, and rubs his eyes.

"We are close to land, Uncle," Zuko says.

This causes Iroh to stand up in a second. I look back to the land and see we have only minutes until we get to it.  
As soon as we hit the beach I jump off the raft, then face plant into the sandy beach, grateful for the solidish ground.

"Ahh I don't ever want to be on a raft again."

"Agreed," Zuko and Iroh say simultaneously.

I get up off the ground and brush the sand off my top along with my skirt pants. After this, I squish it between my toes trying to ingrain the feel of the sand deep into my memory.

"Stop acting like a child and come on," Zuko says as they walk away from me.

I stick out my tongue, let them walk a little more, then run after them. Soon we enter a little town and look for somewhere to stay, but seeing as we have little to no money we look for somewhere abandoned.

"I guess this is an earthbending town, Zuko says.

Iroh and I look at him, unbelieving he can say such dumb things. As if the banners with the circle with a square in the middle and earthy colors of brown, and green everywhere, didn't tell us that we are in earthbending territory.

"Hey did you see the house near the beach is vacant," a shopkeeper says.

"Yea the family is going to Ba Sing Sei for good. The family said to leave the house for travelers and such," the customer replies.

Zuko grabs the man and asks where the house is exactly. After getting directions Zuko and I walk to the house, while Iroh goes off around town. We walk to the house only to see it sits on top of a very big hill.  
Being the lazy ass I am I earthbend a ledge and climb on it. I turn to Zuko, who stares questioningly at me.

"Your turn to trust me," I say giving him a hand up.

He smirks at me then grabs my hand. As he gets on I swing my arms back and forth to kick start the rock. In no time we get to the top and in the one-room house. After only sleeping on a raft for almost three weeks, I welcome the comfort of a house. Like in the sand, I fall straight onto the floor with a big "thump."

"You really are a clumsy avatar," Zuko says falling right next to me.

"Says you Zuko." I turn to look at him and see him not lying next to me anymore.

"Hey where did you go," I say sitting up straight and looking around to see a table and a window with a ledge but no Zuko.

"ZUKO!"

Suddenly I hit the ground with a "thud." My heart is beating out of my chest as I look at Zuko's lustful eyes. His hands pin my arms to my sides and he put his weight on my stomach.

"Damn it you are going to be the death of me! Make some noise, I haven't been this scared since I was in the North Pole. Also get off me!"

I struggle to get up but he won't budge.

"I don't want to get up," he says grinning at me.

"Zuko yo..."

He slams his lips against mine. This kiss is a lot more hotter than some of our others and longer than all of them. Suddenly I feel a bulge in his pants and he pulls away from our kiss. His cheeks turn a bright crimson and he gets off. But I grab him and topple on to him.

"This is revenge."

I put my weight on his hips, feeling blush pool in my cheeks as I feel him more. Suddenly instincts take over as I place my lips on his. My hips slowly grind against his as our kissing gets deeper.

"You are so happy to do this," I say pulling away and smirking.

"Well can't exactly hide it now."

"Well I might be able to help with that," I say creeping closer to him.

"You might be able to help with what?"

I look up to see a smirking Iroh holding food. I roll off Zuko and sit cross legged on the other side of the room.

"Looks like I came just in time," he says and starts laughing.

I feel my face getting hot and the blush coming in hastily. I look to Zuko whose whole face is bright crimson, as if someone dyed it.

"Zuko. You might want to go take care of that," he says eying his crotch.

I don't know how it's possible but his face gets redder and he runs out of the house in a second.  
Iroh turns to me smiles and then laughs. I get up and sit in the corner furthest from him and face the wall. What bad timing you have Iroh.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

Oh damn spirits, do you have something against? To have Uncle walk in at that moment and that moment on the ship. To think of that only causes the crimson to further redden my face.  
I look around to find myself in a quiet, lonely forest. I take a seat then do what I always in a crisis such as this. I think about the time I almost choked Yu Ming to death and had to replace Kya's top. Or the time she fell on me and her breasts squished against my armor. Damn these fucking hormones of mine. Kya, damn it, why do you have to be so sexy? I let out a huge sigh as I finish. Wow I just got off being mad at Kya and her body. Now that was just pathetic.  
I get up and start back on my walk to the house. I stand outside deciding to risk going back in but I succumb to the smell of food and walk into a dinner of rat chicken and seaweed. Ughh not what I would like to have usually but all I care to do now is just fill my stomach with anything but fish. I take a seat next to Kya who avoids staring at me, and I do the same.

"Hey why don't you guys look at each other," Uncle says.

I look to him and see a smirk creep on his old face.

"Stop it Uncle," I snap at him.

"Oh my bad. If only I hadn't walked in."

"I am leaving for a few moments. I'll be by the beach," Kya says getting up and walking out.

I point after Kya and glare at Uncle.

"Look see what you did Uncle."

I stare at him and all he does is laugh until he cries. Then he stops and looks me in the eyes.

"Look Prince Zuko I don't need to be with any riled up teenagers while I have to stay in this house."

I blush and walk out the door, unable to say anymore without my cheeks being tinted with crimson. I walk down the hill heading in the direction of the beach.  
I see Kya standing there, bending the water into different shapes and forms. The full moon's glow causes Kya's skin to look like she is glowing from within. She turns so I see her profile. Everything about her seems to glow. Her skin, her eyes, even her hair. I walk slowly towards the maiden the moonlight caresses. She turns from me so I wrap my arm around her, feeling her soft body squish into mine.

"Zuko. This time I knew it was you," she says bending back her head and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Good," I say drawing away from the kiss.

"All you guys are going to do is kiss right?"

I already know whose voice it is without having to look.

"Uncle leave us!"

"Not until you come back to the house."

"Leave us b..."

"Yes Uncle," Kya says.

I look at her, questioning why she says Uncle, and she turns showing see her beautiful smile. I look to Uncle who seems to be smiling just as much as her. I let out a huge sigh and hook arms with her. We walk to Uncle who hooks arms with her too. We walk back to the house like an awkward family and for once I feel a little like a real family.

_***Next Morning***_

My day just got worse I realized that today marks my 3 year anniversary of my banishment.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

Today my day got worse. Today is my birthday, otherwise known as the day my mother died giving birth to me. The day I also marked as the death of my father. I hate today as I have for my whole life.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I hate today as I have for the last two years.

* * *

_** Won't reveal until next chapter. So cliffhanger on this. MUWAHAHAHAH!  
**__**I LUV YOU GUYS!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	23. Book 2 Episode 2: Death, Banishment

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So our house air conditioner broke and I am stuck with allergies slowly killing me along with the heat. Welcome Riptide1798 and ViceDea to our family. Thanks to you all.**_

_**ReauMaysa- Thanks!**_

_**DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103**__**- Hope you weren't speechless for too long. Thanks for your review. :-)**_

* * *

_**Book 2: Earth**_

_**Episode 2: Death, Banishment...Sister?!**_

I hate today as I have hated it my whole life**.  
**Today is my birthday or the day I was born and my mother died. This day I also marked as my father's death.  
I lay awake the night before dreading the coming of this day. I pretend to sleep as I hear the footsteps of Uncle and Zuko going out of the house. I get up as soon as they leave and gather some twigs and sticks. I am going to do what I have always done when it is my birthday. It all started on my 11th birthday though.

_***Flashback***_

_I look to my grandmother, who weeps in her rocking chair._

_"Grandma, why do you weep so much? Today is happy I turn 11," I tell her._

_She looks at me with her aging eyes and lets two more tears out before wiping her eyes._

_"Kya I think it is time you should also be told of this. This is also known as your mother's death anniversary," shes says and tears up more than before._

_I had known this but never really thought about it until grandma says it. It feels like someone has slice me open with a whalebone knife. I feel the gripping pain settle in my heart. I run from the igloo and go to one of my secret spots. I sit in the snow and weep the tears I have never let out since I was born. I think how I never even know what my mother looks like or sounds like.  
__After crying for an hour I stand and try to figure out what I can do to honor her. I think and finally come up with something. I melt the snow and bend it this way and that until it is done.  
__I look upon the little sculpture of ice I have made. It isn't special but looks like an ordinary flower with its petals spread out, I have only seen one flower in my life but I remember like it was only yesterday. I make another flower in honor of father, only its petals are closed. I walk to a part of the spot where the ocean meets the ice. I place father's flower in mom's flower and place it in the ocean. I make sure it floats and use little air currents to push it out further and further out to sea._

_"Mom and Dad, may the spirits be looking after you," I say silently looking to the open sky._

_I let my tears wash my face of sadness and make my way back to the village._

_***End of Flashback***_

I have done this ever since that first time. This time though I will light a little fire in each and set it adrift. I bend the water until I have what I want.  
I have made a little floor and up from it come to little pillars which look like intricate lines swirling together, there is no top so the flame won't melt anything. I make another for father but make it a little bigger. I finish and place the little twigs and sticks in them. I light them and set them adrift using my airbending to push them far out to sea. I get to say what I have been saying for the past 6 years.

"May the spirits be watching over you mother and father," I say and watch my little ice sculptures float into the open ocean.

I release my tears that I have held back all this morning. There is my endless flow of tears that could fill the ocean my parent's sculptures ride in.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I awake to the sickening realization of what today is, it is the anniversary of my banishment from the Fire Nation. Today is the day that I have officially been banished for 3 years. I don't want to do anything today, just sit around the house and wait for this day to end, maybe forget it somehow.  
I look to my right and see Kya sleeping in my jacket from the North Pole. We need to get her some clothing. I stand up to notice Uncle is awake and has his clothing on.

"Zuko you are coming with me today. I think you can leave Kya for now," Uncle says grabbing my arm and dragging me from the house.

"Ughh, where are we going?"

I know Uncle is going to drag me to some weird thing or place. I grab a hat I find on the ground and cover my face.

"To the spa. For a much needed massage, my shoulders have been killing me from sleeping on that raft for almost three weeks."

I roll my eyes but walk with him to the spa.  
I sit and look to the ground while two muscled men massage my Uncle.

"Ahhhh this is what I have been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and with sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver, could make one so tense?"

I don't say anything and just look to the floor. I don't like talking on today of all days. I don't even like thinking about the day I was banished.

***Flashb**_**ack***_

_"Prince Zuko, your father would like to see you in the throne room," says a servant, whose knock on my door disrupts my thoughts._

_I scowl at the man but walk with him to the throne room. What could father possibly want to do with me? I just got burned by him yesterday. My face is covered with a thick white patch that hides my now scarred half. I feel as if each stride I take is a stride closer to a hell I don't even know about. I look up to see the throne room just a couple steps in front of me. We stop just in front of and the servant opens the door then parts the curtains._

_I take a huge breathe in and go into the room with slow strides. As soon as I am close to the flaming throne I kneel in front of it. I look down, not daring to look my father in the eyes._

_"Prince Zuko, you are a disgrace and dishonor to this family and this nation. I hereby banish you from this house and nation. The only way to regain your honor and my love is to capture the Avatar. Until then you are not allowed to stay in here or any Fire Nation lands. You are dismissed."_

_I bow and walk out of the room with a heavy heart. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see my Uncle._

_"My nephew Zuko. I will accompany on your quest for the Avatar."_

_"I don't need you Uncle."_

_"I am going to come all the same."_

_***End of Flashback***_

Now I can't help but think about it. I feel the tears threatening to burst from my eyes but I keep them down. I hear footsteps and assume Uncle is coming because I haven't spoken a word.

"I see it is the anniversary. Isn't it?"

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost all of it and in it's place was the search for the Avatar. I want it back. I want the Avatar, my honor and the throne. I want my father not to think I am a worthless."

The weight put on my heart that day three years ago has yet to lighten, even when Kya came into my life.

"I am sure he cares. Why would he banish you if he didn't care? Of course he cares," Uncle says with a smile.

This is too much for me. I stand up from the wooden plank floor and walk away from him. I don't know what to do so I head to the beach. Maybe the sea breeze will clear my thoughts. As I walk along the beach I spot Kya staring at the sky. She says something but I am too far away to hear her. All I see is her clasping her hands together and looking upwards to the cloudless sky.  
I look in the water and see little sculptures with fires in them floating into the open ocean. I look to her and see tears flowing down her tan cheeks and falling to the sand. I see this isn't a time to disturb her, so I quietly walk away and back to the house. I lay asleep not wanting to be awake another moment on this awful day.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

Once my tears stop their flow I go into the ocean. I feel a little better being in my original element. I feel the waves playfully lap around me and for once a smile plays on my face. Being in the water brightens my day a little but I know once I am out of it my day will go back to being horrible. After some minutes I get out and find my skirt wet all the way through, the only dry thing is Zuko's jacket. Seeing as my top was shredded last time I only have Zuko's jacket to wear. I take my time getting back to the house, with each stride my dread comes back making my heart heavier and heavier. I get back and take off my skirt leaving it on the window sill to dry. I sit on the floor waiting, in my bindings, for my skirt to dry. Then I get a great idea of how to dry my skirt fast.  
I lay it on the ground and start blasting short bursts of air on it. Suddenly I hear a moan from behind me. I turn and see Zuko staring at me with blushing cheeks. He quickly covers his eyes and turns away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were here," he says and gets up walking away.

"Stop," I yell after him, "It's fine, it is my fault go back to sleep. I am done drying it."

I put my skirt back quickly and grab his arm. I kneel back onto the ground and he lays down next to me.

"Here, use me as a pillow," I say and lay his head on my lap.

He lets me move his head onto my lap. His cheeks have a slight tint of pink and he rolls to the side. After a few moments he falls asleep on his side.  
I hear light footsteps and look to the entrance way to see Uncle. I place my finger over my mouth, signaling him to be quiet. He nods and hands me an item in paper wrapping.

"I am going to the beach," he whispers and walks out the door.

I unwrap the parcel and see it reveals a light green shirt and matching baggy pants.  
I place Zuko's head lightly on the floor and undress. I quickly put on the top and pants. I kneel back down and place his head back in my lap. Suddenly the urge to sleep overcomes me and I sleep in my position.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I awake in the lap of a sleeping Kya. I stand and stretch in time to see Uncle come into the room with a bag.

"Prince Zuko, look at all these magnificent shells I found," Uncle says dumping the bag on the table, revealing all sorts of shells.

"Uncle stop it. You know we have to carry everything ourselves now," I complain.

"Hello brother," a high pitched voice says.

I turn around, already knowing who it is.

"What are you doing here," I sneer at my little sister.

"In my country we greet with a hello or hi before questions. Or have you already become savage," she sneers back at me, while picking up a pink shell.

I step forward ready to smack her, when Uncle puts a hand on my chest stopping me.

"To what do we owe this pleasure," he says with a dull tone to his voice.

"Hmm. Both so quick to get on with it," she says and snaps the shell into shards.

A shard falls on Kya and I realize I forgot about her. I look to Azula who looks to where I had looked. She smirks as shes sees Kya.

"Oh it seems you men have picked up a toy," she says and then sharply kicks Kya in the stomach.

I watch as Kya coughs up spit and her eyes open wide while she clutches at her stomach.

"Who the _fuck _kicked me," she says in a deadly voice.

"I did. What are you going to do about it," Azula replies.

With that said Kya stands straight up and before I can do anything, Kya slams Azula against the wall.

"My what a fiery girl. You are my kind of girl. The Firelord would love you," shes says with a smile.

Kya releases her with disgusted look on her face. Azula brushes herself off, it scares how unfazed she can be in drastic situations.

"Anyway. back to why I am here," she says acting as if she wasn't just slammed into the wall, "Father has changed his mind, family is suddenly very important to him. Family is the only thing he can trust now. So I am here to take you home. Be at the boat at noon tomorrow, oh and bring you _friend_."

I watch as she leaves. I can not help but be silent.  
Father misses me and wants me back?  
He regrets banishing me and wants me home?  
It feels as if the wind is taken from me. The burden that grew heavy today has drastically grown lighter.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

My skin is still crawling from that encounter with that girl.

"Zuko who is that girl?"

I look to him and he says nothing. My guess is that he is too stunned to say anything.

"That is Zuko's sister, Azula," Uncle says softly.

"Whoa, Wait a second there. I never knew he had a sister,'' I say stunned a girl like that could be his sister.

"Look lets just settle down and I will explain later. Right now let's eat something and have some hot tea."

"I am not hungry," Zuko says and walks from the house.

"Me either," I say still in pain from his bitch of a sister kicking.

I walk after Zuko who is heading into the forest. He turns, sees me and walks towards me. Before I can say anything he opens his mouth.

"What were you doing by the beach with those sculptures this afternoon," he asks.

"Wait you saw me? Did you see me crying," I ask softly.

"Yes I did."

I rub my head and try to find a way to explain what I was doing.

"Ummm welll..."

"Yes," he says a tad anxious.

I let out a sigh and try to find a way to not tell him but find none.

"Today is my birthday," I put a finger on his lips before he can talk, "Or as I have seen it for the past five years, the day my mother died and the day I marked my father died. On this day for the past five years I have made little things in honor of them and floated them far into the open ocean. That is the only way I can really feel I have honored them."

I feel the tears coming back up and turn away. But an arm turns me back and places my face into his chest.

"You aren't alone. This is the day my father banished me from the Fire Nation. Seems we have something in common about this day. We both hate it," he says with a smirk.

"Yea you are right," I say.

He nods, puts an arm around me and we walk back to the house. Zuko stops me outside the door way and turns to me. He rubs the back of his head and smiles at me sweetly.

"Kya. Would you come back with me to the Fire Nation," he says quietly.

"No," I say softly to him.

* * *

_**Oh no cliffhanger!  
**__** Anyway hoped you liked this chapter and don't die over the cliffhanger. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I LUV YOU!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	24. Book 2 Episode 3: Home Bound

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So my first contest failed to be recognized so I really need some pms or reviews telling me if you really want contest or me to just keep spitting out chappies. **_

_**ZekeTheDude- Hope you get more time to read. Thanks for making time to read. :-)**_

* * *

_**Book 2: Earth**_

_**Episode 3: Home Bound**_

"No," I say in a soft voice.

I turn away before he can react, I don't want to see his expression. I start to walk inside when I feel a hand on my forearm, right on one of my burns. I can't help it, I turn to see true shock on his ivory face.

"Why won't you come?"

"Zuko, think about it. Avatar in the fire nation capital. Doesn't that seem weird at all to you?"

"But no one needs to know. You can fake being a.."

"I am sorry Zuko. I love yo..."

"Shut up Kya! This is why I never end up liking anyone. They always turn from me and stab me."

Before I can get a word in he turns and stalks off into the house.  
What the hell was that?  
Are the spirits just so against me these days?  
Just when we start on the edge of a relationship I get push into my side again. Ughh if a relationship is this hard why does anyone bother with these things?

"For love," the voice in my head echoes.

Oh geez now you start to talk. I let out a sigh, walk into the house and into someone's embrace. I look down a little to see Iroh hugging me.

"Umm Uncle, why are you hugging me?"

He looks to me and smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

I look to Zuko, who sits in a chair, with an evil smirk plays the corners of his mouth.

"Oh. It isn't that important."

I make a little gesture as Iroh releases me. I watch as the chair shifts with the earth and Zuko falls on to his butt. It's my turn to smirk at him while he glares at me and rubs his butt.

"Oh I have something for you," Iroh says going to the table.

"You really don't have to give me anything.."

As I finish my sentence he thrusts a burlap drawstring pouch into my hand. I open the drawstring to see my egg and another, smaller velvet pouch in it. I set the pouch containing my egg on the table and take out the velvet. I open the mouth of the bag and turn it over. A stone falls into the palm of my hand and my eyes widen. Metal in the shape of two dragons circling each other encircle a big, dark, stormy looking crystal. The whole piece hangs off a thin silver link chain that has a black fabric weaving through each link. The candle light glints off the stone creating a beautiful shine to it. You can tell the necklace is handmade from the intricate details.

"I bought it because I thought the color matched your eyes. But I guess I was off a little. If you want I can return it?"

"No it's perfect," I say quickly giving him a smile.

I realize it's a necklace and try to put it on. As I fumble with the clasp, Iroh looks to me.

"Zuko, why don't you go help her?'

"No!"

I yell, causing Iroh to stare at me.

"I can do it myself."

I glare at Zuko who snickers at my loss of composure. I look back to Iroh while he looks to Zuko and then to me.

"Oh I see, you two had a fight didn't you?

"No," we say simultaneously.

He gives us a sly smile while rolling his eyes. He really is too sharp for his own good.

"So Kya, I assume you do not want to come to the Fire Nation with us?"

"Yes," I say with a firm tone.

"I can see why my girl. It would be a little ironic for the avatar to be right under the nose of the Firelord."

I nod in agreement to his words, but feel unable to rub it in Zuko's face. I feel a sense of relief knowing that someone understands my predicament. I look to Zuko who seems to be sulking in the corner by himself. Unable to take this kind of tension, I walk out of the house and into the night. I feel a tap on my arm and turn to see Iroh.

"Kya do not be so mad at him. It's just for the past three years it has been hard for him to even trust his crew. For those years he acted too grown for his age. He was forced to grow so fast that he missed out on some of his childhood. Then you came and I actually saw a happy boy, one who worries not about the avatar but about who he likes or things of that nature. He actually has changed a lot when you came in. Now I am not saying you have to come with us but I want you two to make up. I am afraid he and you might regret this later in your lives. I want you guys to leave with no regrets."

Iroh opening up and saying these things hits me hard. I nod to him and he looks me in the eyes.

"I am going to the beach for a minute or two," he says and winks at me.

I turn and walk back to the house, unsure of what to say. I get in to see Zuko has blown out the candles and fallen asleep in the corner. Well this is an unexpected outcome. I shrug lay on the ground and curl up for a nice sleep.

* * *

_***Next Morning (Zuko's POV)***_

"I can't believe he wants me home," I say to Uncle.

I start to pack away our things while Kya is sleeping.

"I can't believe it either. I have never known Ozai to regret anything he has ever done."

"Didn't you hear him he wants his family back. He cares about me."

"Zuko, I and Kya care about you!"

I feel a pain in my chest as he says Kya.

"He's my father you know nothing! You don't know how he feels about me, you don't know anything!"

I hear a moan from the other side and look to see a groggy Kya. She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms above her head.

"Zuko," he says softly, "I only meant that in our family, thing are not always what they seem."

I whirl around, my rage bubbling over, like a pot on the fire for too long.

"I think you are exactly what you seem to be. A lazy, mistrustful man who has always been jealous of his brother."

With that I turn away from him and pack the rest of the things.  
I start to walk down the path leading towards the docks. From the path I can already see the ship there to take me home. I hear a yell from behind me. I turn to see both Kya and Uncle running down the path. My heart leaps up from my chest. A smile plays on the corners of my mouth.

"Uncle! Kya, you changed your minds!"

"Family sticks together," Uncle says.

We start walking when someone tugs my sleeve, I turn to face Kya.

"I will be ahead of you guys for now," Uncle says and hurries down the path.

I think I just saw him glare at the ship but I look away to Kya. She opens her mouth but I hush her, knowing I really am in the wrong for yelling at her.

"No this time it is all my fault. I yelled when I know it would be weird for you to come when..."

She places a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be a lot harder but I think I might manage. I am still mad at you though," she says with a little bit of glare.

"I deserve it."

"Yes, yes you do," she says and walks faster.

I shake my head a little and walk faster too. Soon we catch up with Uncle, who stands on the dock.

"We are finally going home," I say out loud.

I look to Uncle who looks around cautiously and has a worried look on his face. As I walk towards the ship I notice soldiers lining the stone dock. Azula sits atop the ship with a guard on either side of her. I notice Uncle looking from side to side, as is Kya.

"Brother, Uncle, _friend_," I see Kya cringe as she says friend, "Welcome.

Azula bows to us as we do to her.

"I am so glad you decided to come," she says with a happy tone.

I turn and see the soldiers have got in two lines behind Uncle and I. The captain stands in front of us and turns to Azula.

"Are you ready to depart your highness," he asks looking to my sister.

"Set our course for home, captain."

"Home," I repeat.

It has been a long time since I have actually said aloud. He nods and starts to walk up the plank. We follow straight behind him.

"You heard the princess, raise the anchor and take the prisoners home."

Wait prisoners? I look to the captain who is looking to Azula. She glares at him, causing him to cower away.

"Princess I am sorry.."

As if in slow motion Uncle blasts fire at the nearest guards, blowing them into the sea. I turn to see Kya water whipping them. I turn back to Azula who just smirks at me.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Like I have never done that before," she says turning to leave, while her guards fight for her.

They blast me with fire but I easily part through it. I blast them in the face and both fall into the ocean. I return to my fighting stance while Azula just stands with her back to me. I stand straight and turn to using my fire daggers.

"Zuko let's leave," I hear Kya behind me.

I can't leave without fighting Azula though. I swipe with my daggers and she slaps away my arms. She then pushes me away.

"You know father thinks the defeat at the North Pole is because of Uncle and considers you a failure because you couldn't catch the Avatar. Why would you think he wants you back home without the Avatar? Except to put you somewhere where you can't disgrace him more."

My anger flares as she tells me this and I send a flaming kick towards her then I relight my daggers. I start throwing more swings at her and she still hits them away. As I swing back she pushes my arms and slices my forehead with her nails drawing blood. This only fuels my anger more and causes me to swing more fiercely. I fail to even land a scratch on her. Suddenly she grabs my arm and stares at me with an evil glint in her eyes. I freeze not knowing what to do. Suddenly I slip and fall as she send something blue flashing from her fingertips. I hit the deck and look up to discover my vision has gone blurry a little.  
Azula swings her arms and as she does so there a blue crackling flame that follows her fingers. It suddenly surrounds her and she points in my direction. I watch as it heads towards and I shut my eyes but then I feel nothing. I open my eyes when I hear a scream and look to see Kya on the ground. I look back to Azula who walks over to her and puts her foot on Kya's arm. She stomps on it twice and I am sure I hear a bone snap. As she laughs I watch as Kya's eyes start to glow. Shit she's gonna show them what, or who, she is.  
Water surrounds and lifts Kya from the ship's deck. I watch as with one arm she bends the water into a shard of ice and plunges it into the ship, creating a massive hole. I jump from the ship as water floods in. Her hair whips around her crazily as water spins around her. She, for once, looks more dangerous than Azula.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I whip water in front of Zuko so the lightning doesn't hit him. Instead it comes through the water and hits me. I scream as the electricity courses through my veins. It feels like I am being burned from the inside out. I feel myself hit the metal of the deck. I can't seem to open my eyes but I hear everything happening. I hear _her_ laugh as _her_ boots click closer to me. I feel a sharp pain up my arm as her foot contacts it two times.  
Suddenly I feel nothing and let darkness consume my being.  
I open my eyes and see Aang and Roku. I look around to see myself sitting on a dragon.

"What the heck? Where am I," I say.

We have gotten so used to each other, Aang and I don't bother to say hi. We just nod to each other and look to Roku.

"It is time you both learned," he says calmly.

With that we fly higher into the sky into the clouds.

"The Avatar state is a defense mechanism designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of the past Avatars. In your case, Kya, you see what Aang sees. The glowing is the combination of your past lives focusing their energies into you two. In the Avatar state you two are at your most powerful. But you are also very vulnerable in that state."

"What do you mean," Aang and I say at the same time.

We look to each other and smile but then stop as Roku speaks.

"If you are killed in you Avatar state your reincarnation cycle is broken and the Avatar will cease to exist."

Both of our eyes widen in realization. Right now I am in the Avatar state next to someone very dangerous. I look down and see us circling a tall tower. We dive down into the ground and I don't see Aang anymore.

"Kya when you are out of the Avatar state, you will be with Iroh and Zuko," Roku says.

He smiles and starts to dissipates, as if he were smoke being blown away in the wind. I open my eyes to see Iroh and Zuko above me.

"Hi. Are you guys ok?"

They nod as I lower my arms so I can push off from the dirt to get up, but a pain shoots up my right arm causing me to fall. Zuko catches me as I am about to hit the ground. Both he and Iroh lift me up and support me until I can stand. I stand on my own I look to see a stream to my left and woods to my right. I look to my side and see the pouch containing my egg. I slowly open it and find my egg with no blemishes.

With that checked, I gather some water and try to heal my arm. But it is useless as the injury is internal.

"Can you heal your arm," Zuko says watching as the water glows and drops.

"Seeing as the injury is internal and not external no. So I need something to.."

Before I finish Iroh finds two thick branches and places them on my arm. They extend from my shoulder to my wrist. He then strips some trees of their bark and wraps it around my arm.

"Very resourceful," I compliment him on his makeshift splint.

I remember the last time I saw this. Sokka broke his arm when Katara accidentally hit him really hard with her waterbending.

"You pick up things when you are in the army," he replies.

I look to Zuko who kneels on the bank of the river. I watch as Iroh goes and kneels beside him. Zuko reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blade. He stares at the blade for a long time, and Iroh looks to him. I watch as he grabs his ponytail and slices right through it. He looks at his hair and hands the blade to Iroh who slices through his own top knot. Zuko stares at his hair for a second and both drop it into the stream.  
As it floats away so does Iroh and Zuko's Fire Nation selves.

* * *

_**So how did you guys like that ending huh? I thought it fit nicely. Now I hope that you guys click the review button below and earn a chance to get a chapter in this story.  
**__**(^_^)~Please for Meatbun  
**__**(-O_O-)~Do it she begs you guys  
**__**Anyway thanks to those who are following and favorite me. I love you guys reviews! I take complaints, suggestions and I can't think of the word, nevermind it.  
**__**No flamers though!  
**__**I LUV YOU!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	25. Book 2 Episode 4: Sawn

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry for not posting in a few days. I thought I would take them off to relax before having to rev up for school week after next. Thanks for the reviews and many follows. Welcome TheFabulousUndertaker, Ren8Ichigo, AllyLestrange and ChibiAiko1987. Love you all. :-***_

_**DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103**__**- Glad my writing made you feel eerie. (^-^)**_

_**Ren8Ichigo**__**- Thanks (*^_^*). I love writing this.**_

* * *

_**Book 2: Earth**_

_**Episode 4: Sawn**_

It has been a month or two since the meeting and fighting with Azula. We had to shave Zuko before his hair grew uneven. But a couple weeks later Zuko has a full head of light brown. I notice then Uncle's gray hair has grown long too. Even my brown curls have grown past my waist.  
For the past month we have lived on water, fish and the little animals Zuko and I kill. But there is some days that we go hungry. Like today we haven't caught anything to eat and only have water. My stomach and Zuko's stomach growl.

"Kya," Zuko says.

"Yes?"

"Can we eat your egg?"

"What the heck? NO!"

I stare at him and then start looking for food for him, afraid he might actually eat it. I don't need anyone coming after me for my pet. I look down at my pouch for a moment. It has been a month when is this thing going to hatch? I really want to know what this thing is.

"Be patient," the voice in my head says.

I shake my head side to side and go back to searching. Finally I find a small grove of dragon berries. These little red berries are the sweetest fruit I have ever tasted in the earth territory. I gather many of them and throw one at Zuko.

"What the hell are you pelting at me?"

Then he looks to the ground and sees the fruit. He walks over to where I am and starts to help me gather the fruit. As I walk back with my shirt full of fruit, I see Uncle crouching close to the ground.

"Uncle? What are you looking at?"

I kneel beside him and, see a beautiful flower with red and white petals and a golden center popping up from a small bush. His eyes widen as he examines the plant. I hear a crash through the brush and turn to see Zuko swatting at the plants. He drops the berries where I put mine and turns away.

"Ughh I can't live on berries alone. I wasn't meant to live like a fugitive," Zuko says throwing his arms up in the air, dramatically.

I turn back to Uncle who starts to sniff the flower. My eyes widen as he does this.

"What are you doing," I ask more firmly this time.

Zuko turns and walks over to us.

"You are looking at the rare White Dragon bush. It's leaves make a tea so good it's to die for."

"Really Uncle? Tea. We need food not tea," Zuko says rolling his eyes.

I smack him in the back of the leg and land on my stomach as he falls on me.

"Total backfire," he says.

"I can see that."

"It could be the flower or the deadly White Jade bush that is poisonous," Uncle goes on, as if Zuko didn't just fall on me.

"Why should you risk it?"

I look to him as Zuko refuses to let me up.

"But if I am right I get to taste the most wonderful tea in the nations. But if I am wrong I will be poisoned."

I turn my head to face Zuko and both of us roll our eyes at the indecisive man. Finally he gets off me and gives me a hand up.

"We are going fishing," Zuko says and starts to drag me.

"Delectable tea or deadly poison," I hear Uncle faintly as I am being dragged away.

_***Few Hours Later***_

"Man, that is one big stick for one very small fish," I taunt Zuko.

Unfortunately the river didn't have any regular sized fish.

"Shut up! I am sorry there wasn't really any fish."

"I am sorry that that stick shows how little that fish really is."

I laugh as his pink tongue comes out of his mouth to point at me. We part the bushes and walk in to the clearing to see Iroh sitting on the ground.

"Kya? Zuko? Remember that plant I told you about?"

"You didn't," we say simultaneously.

Uncle turns and we see his face with red splotches everywhere.

"AHHHH," Zuko screams and drops the stick.

He backs away abruptly, eyes wide as can be. Uncle starts to scratch at his face. I find myself backing up as well.

"Don't scratch it. You will make it worse," I cry at him.

His hand makes a hasty retreat from his face.

"When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing," Uncle says.

Zuko and I smack ourselves with the heels of our hands and slide our hands over our faces.

"Look at what I found though," he says holding a branch that carries two bunches of berries,

"These are Paqui berries, known to cure the poison of the White Jade. That or Makaola berries that cause blindness."

I grab the branch and throw it as far as I can away from us.

"Uncle no more plants. We need help," Zuko says.

"But where are we going to go? We are enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nations," Uncle says and then starts to itch again but this time his legs, stomach and arms.

"Let's weigh our options," I say carefully.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us they'll have us killed," Zuko says.

"If Fire Nation finds us we will be turned into Azula," Iroh says.

We all look to each other in a moment of silence and nod.

"Earth Kingdom," we say together.

Then we start back down the worn path, hopefully through a village. After an hour of walking we finally see building and bustling people.

"Let's hurry," I say and drag Iroh behind me.

I walk past a man and tug his shirt.

"Umm, excuse me? Where is the nearest medicine place," I say and the man's eyes widen as he looks at me.

"O-over on the n-next street," he stutters.

"Thanks."

I hurry and look over my shoulder too see a glaring Zuko.

"What?"

"Nothing," he says and then walks faster, towing Iroh behind him.

"Man you sure can't hide your jealousy," I say and he twitches a little but doesn't reply.

I laugh but feel less comfortable because now I feel many pairs of eyes on me.

Soon we come to the medicine place and Iroh sits on a table as a young girl treats him. Zuko and I sit on a bench close to the table.

"You three must not be from around here," the young girls says, "We know better than to touch the White Jade bush. Much less make it in to tea and drink it."

I can't help but laugh a little. I look to Zuko who covers his face with his hat but I can still see the scowl.

"Heh oops," Iroh says still scratching at his skin.

His cheeks and face have become very red and so swollen that his eyes have begin to shut.

"So where have you guys come from?"

Zuko stands up abruptly.

"Yes we are travelers," he says in an unbelievably stiff voice.

"Do you guys have names?"

The young girl is very sweet and asks us softly. Zuko walks over to the table and I stand to do the same.

"Names? Of course we have names."

I look to him and he tries to think. Then I watch as the girl swats away Uncle's hands, to stop him from scratching.

"I am Lee, and this is my Uncle uhh... Mushi," he says shrugging his shoulders.

I can't help but laugh at him as Iroh glares at him.

"Yes my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior."

It's Zuko's turn to glare at him as I burst out laughing at them.

"Oh this is his sister, Mayla," Uncle says.

Now I give him a burning look as he smiles at both of us.

"Mushi, Jr., and Mayla," she says with a big smile and very happy tone.

Both Zuko and I swipe our hands across our necks to Uncle but immediately stop as the girl turn to us.

"Well my name is Sawn. You three look like you could use something to eat," she says and turns back to hit Uncle's arm away, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry but we have to go," Zuko replies.

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck."

My mouth starts to water at the thought of roast duck. I clutch at my stomach, hoping no one heard the grumble it just made.

"Where do you live exactly," Uncle says leaning in.

A smile plays on her face as an eager Uncle looks to her. I laugh at him and Zuko glares at me for encouraging. I punch him, lightly, in the arm.

"Come on Jr.," I smirk as he scowls, "She did invite us. We don't have to leave so soon."

His eyes go back into his head as I convince him.

"Fine."

I cheer a little and look to Sawn who smiles brightly. I haven't seen a smile as bright as that since Katara was with me.

* * *

_***Night Time***_

The crickets start to chirp and fireflies start to give off a glow as we walk to Sawn's house. It is near the edge of the woods and looks like it has a have a homey feel to it. We walk inside and Sawn leads us to dining room, which has one wall not there. But I like it since I can see the dark sky with dots of bright lights and hear the peaceful chirps of crickets.

"My daughter says you are refugees," a woman, I guess her mother, say as she places a roast duck with some brown gray on the table, "We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken from us. That was the last time I saw my father," Sawn continues and looks to Zuko with sparkling eyes.

I look to Zuko and see his eyes soften a little. Oh I see why she invited us now. Someone has a crush on Jr.

"I haven't seen my father in many years," he says softly.

But I can still hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

"Oh. Is he fighting in the war?"

My eyes widen and I look to Iroh who looks to her with wide eyes and slurps up his noodles fast. A smile plays my mouth but I stop and look to Zuko. He puts his noodles down quietly and doesn't look up.

"Yea," he finally says after a couple moments of awkward silence.

He turns away and glares at some unseen object.

"This is very good food," I say to try and stop the tense air around us.

"Why thank you. It isn't very much to offer.."

"Oh this quite enough," Iroh cuts in.

"I am going to go sit outside," Zuko says, and walks through the area with no wall.

"Very gracious guests," Sawn's mother says.

"Well we are to those who treat us very well," I reply.

"I am going to sit with Lee," Sawn says and gets up from the table.

As she walks out I look to Iroh who stares at me.

"Well it seems my Sawn is quite taken with your nephew," her mother says.

Both me and Iroh choke on our noodles. After drinking some tea we finally breathe slowly.

"Well Jr is quite the looker. He got it from my side," Iroh replies.

I laugh and receive a glare from him.

"I can see that," Sawn's mother says smiling.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I sit on the floor outside, deep in my own thoughts, when my trance breaks with the sound of the door sliding open and close. I look to Sawn walking out.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Her eyes sparkle as she stares at me.

"No I don't."

"I know what you have been through," she says as her footsteps draw closer to me, "We have all been through it, Fire Nation has hurt you," she says softly.

I keep staring straight ahead, not bothering to look at her. She doesn't know my suffering, the pain that came with and after this damn scar. I see movement out of the corner of my eyes and see her raising her hand to touch my scar. Without looking I grab her hand before it can touch anything. I let go of it as she lowers it.

"It's ok. They hurt me too," she says and I see her going to pull up her pants.

I turn to see her leg with the same pink scar tissue as my eye. It reminds me of the burns I gave Kya. I look away not wanting the reminder of how I hurt her. But succumb and look back to the girl with wide eyes. She still looks at her leg and sighs.

"But that is all in the past. We came here for a fresh new start on life," she says.

After she leans into me with puckering lips. I feel anger boil over, as I have already tried to stop her advances before. I just put my hand up and let her lips contact with it.

"I am sorry but I don't really..."

"Oh I am sorry," she says, gets up and quickly walks away.

After a few moments the door opens again and out comes Uncle with Kya and Sawn's mother with Sawn. They walk into the grass and I stand behind Uncle with Kya to my side.

"Thank you for the duck," Uncles says.

"It's a pleasure," she hands him two tightly wrapped boxes," It is nice to see someone eat my cooking with such...Gusto."

"Much practice," Uncle replies patting his stomach.

I hear a high pitched giggle from Kya. I walk away as Kya and Uncle bow to the them.

"Junior. Where are your manners? You need to thank these kind people for the meal," Uncles calls to me.

They need to thank me for being able to stomach the daughter coming on to me. But all the same I bow to them.

"Thank you for the meal."

"I know you don't think there is any hope but the Avatar is alive," Sawn says to me as I turn around.

I suck in breathe through my teeth and stand straight. Unfortunately he has returned but I will find him and destroy him.

"I know," I say to her and walk off.

We walk out the gate and I see an animal to my right. I look to see an ostrich horse big enough to fit all three of us. I turn to see they have gone back inside. I take the animal's lead rope and lead him with us.

"Zuko put him back. They just gave us food and we still take more," Kya says.

"I will thank them later," I say darkly and get on the animal.

I look to Uncle who shakes his head but gets on. I turn to Kya who turns to the house and looks at me. I hold out my hand and she, reluctantly, takes it.

"Zuko..."

* * *

_**Hey guys. Like the chapter? I hope you did.  
**__**Now you know you wanna do the review so click the button below. You know you wanna!  
**__**LUV YOU GUYS!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


End file.
